Life is Strange: The Other Perspective: The complete Story
by Sketchman911
Summary: James Makintosh was unlike many of the other students at Blackwell, in fact he was quite different from the rest. But as things around him change he notices things aren't right inside his small town. And he uncovers a conspiracy far bigger than anything he could Imagine, unbeknownst to him. His life would get strange. (Credit to Wickdaline for inspiration)
1. Episode 1: Chapter 1

**Photography Class, Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon. 1:43 PM October 7th, 2013**

The Teacher rambled on in his lecture to the class, James Makintosh sat in the back of the class, where he always, he couldn't care less about what Jefferson was saying. He was, as usual, more occupied in trying not to fall asleep, A paper flew across the room and hit the girl sitting in front of him, he picked it up and read it's message _"**Dear Kate, We love your porn video. XOXO -Blackwell Academy**"_

Looking over to the author of it and back over to its target. A girl with blonde hair tied into a bun with a sad look on her face, wearing a white button-up shirt with a gold Crucifix, a black cardigan over it, a grey skirt, and white shoes. He narrowed his eyes crumpling the message back up and threw it onto the floor. It was the click of someones Polaroid camera caught his attention

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jefferson started up "I believe Max has just taken what you kids call a "selfie'... a dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition" James looked over to his left to see the source of the conversation, the girl sitting awkwardly at the center of the class's attention in the next table from him, He looked away and tuned out Jefferson's rant about the history of photo portraits, "Can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?" Jefferson asked the Girl.

"I did know, I kinda forgot" The girl eked out.

James shook his head. "_Why did I sign up for this class again?_" James thought to himself "_Oh right! cause it was either this or gym..._"

finally, the bell rung signaling the end of class "And guys don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the 'Everyday Heroes' contest" Jefferson spoke to the class "I'll fly the winner out to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world, it's great exposure and can kickstart a career in photography" he started listing names "So Stella and Alyssa, get it together, Taylor don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too, same with you James, and yes Max. I see you pretending not to see me" James rolled his eyes and rose from his chair and picked up his backpack and walked out of class.

He walked down the hall as another student approached him "Yo Sherlock!" The student called out to him.

"What do you want now Mr. Hillsef?" James Sighed

"Just Alex, asshole, I know you that" Alex crossed his arms.

The two were walking down the hall together now "So I was thinking, I've finally got my gaming computer set up, care to join me in a night of epic adventure?" Alex asked enthusiastically

"No," James said flatly "I have work to do. I don't have time for that and besides. I can't stay at the dorm tonight."

"James Makintosh you are the worst buzzkill in this town. just once, once! do something other than screw around in some garden outside in the middle of the woods, Live a Little!" Alex raised his arms up. in exasperation

* * *

James must have fallen asleep in class as he was jolted up as soon as he heard a click of a Polaroid camera "Ladies and gentlemen, Jefferson started up "I believe Max has just taken what you kids call a "selfie'... a dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition" James looked over to his left at Max, who seemingly shifted in her seat now that the attention was on her.

He tuned out the lecture Jefferson was giving "S_trange_" James said in his mind "_I feel like I've been through this before, like Deja veu. Then again, given how much Jefferson likes to lecture, we probably DID go over this before_"

"Can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?" Jefferson asked "The Daguerreian process, made by Louis Daguerre, a French painter in 1830," Max said quickly.

James was bemused by her quick answer, and it appeared to be right given that it made Jefferson satisfied. James looked over beyond the girl in the Gray Hoodie and pink shirt over to Blackwell's Queen bee Victoria Chase, Who was giving her meanest, bitchiest Death glare possible at the girl.

The Bell rang and Jefferson called out about the Everyday Heroes contest. But James couldn't care, he had his next class to worry about.

James wandered out into the hall and pulled his hood back up from lying flat against his back, "Yo Sherlock!" Alex Hillsef called out to him.

"What do you want now Mr. Hillsef?" James Sighed

"Just Alex, asshole, I know you that" Alex crossed his arms. The two casually walked down the hall "So I was thinking, I've finally got my gaming computer set up, care to join me in a night of epic adventure?" Alex asked enthusiastically

"No," James said flatly "I have work to do. I don't have time for that and besides. I can't stay at the dorm tonight."

"James Makintosh you are the worst buzzkill in this town. just once, once! do something other than screw around in some garden outside in the middle of the woods, Live a Little!" Alex raised his arms up in exasperation

**{CHOICE}**

**{STAY AT DORM/LEAVE DORM}**

"I told my Mother I would help her out today, no exceptions" James stood his ground

"You suck Sherlock, you know that right?" Alex sighed, walking off.

James began making his way towards Math class when the fire alarm went off, everyone panicked and rushed towards the doors. James, not fazed by the flashing lights and sirens calmly headed towards the front door when Blackwell Academy's favorite son Nathan Prescott shoved him aside, he was visibly distressed and panicked like everyone else, but running off in the other direction from where everyone was going "_What's he in a hurry for?_" he thought to himself, pushing through the stampede of fleeing students James finally made it outside of the building.


	2. Episode 1: Chapter 2

**Blackwell Campus, October 7th, 2013 1:31 PM**

James cut his way across the yard of campus. Making his way towards the dormitories passing by people he recognized but didn't stop for a conversation. He was looking around when he slammed into another person

"Hey watch where you're going!" the man said

"My apologies I wasn't look-" James began but stopped when he realized who he had run into. David Madsen, head of Blackwell Academy Security

"Oh, Mr. Madsen..." he finished

"That's right, next time keep your head on more of a swivel, got it?" The mustachioed man said authoritatively, James nodded "And don't even think of trying to pick another lock, I have eyes everywhere" Madsen added,

"It was one time and I told you why I was doing it!" James rolled his eyes

"Yeah, I'm sure it was only once. You can't fool me, I know exactly who you are James Makintosh! a two-bit hoodlum" David rebuked before walking off

"_What a prick..._" James said to himself before continuing on.

He had finally made it to the Dormitories, he scanned the lawn in front of it, there were people tossing a football back and forth, someone sitting on a bench, a janitor working on maintaining the exterior on top of a ladder, and a group sitting on the stairs to the Dormitory building. He continued walking when he heard something he did not like.

"Hey you know, Out of everyone at that party I don't think you ever made out with me," Zachary Riggins said leaning over the bench

"Please. Just leave me alone" The girl from class said, she had been sitting alone, isolated, a feeling James related to all too well

"Don't think you can fool me with that innocent church girl shit now. We all know just how much of a dirty whore you really are" Zach shook his head

"Please.. just stop.." The girl put her head in her hands and began to sob "

Hey!" James called out

Zachary looked up from his victim and his eyes widened at the realization of who was coming "should have known you'd have Makintosh as your little lapdog Kate, what's the matter? can't fight your own fights?" he said looking back down at the weeping girl

"Zachary Riggins you fucking son of a bitch, is that how you talk to girls?!" James said sternly

"What's it to ya freak?" Zach replied walking away from the bench

"Clear out of here and start acting like a gentleman right now boy. Or I'll throw you out with the rest of the fucking trash!" James pointed behind him indicating the direction he wanted the Quarterback to go

"Whatever, I don't have time for you" Zach shook his head and walked off "Have fun with your girlfriend James! I hear she's quite the kisser!" he yelled out before finally disappearing.

James flipped him off and walked over to the bench, sitting down next to the girl "Asshole, where the fuck does he get off talking to someone like that?!" He said angrily largely to himself

"Thanks... for that" The girl finally looked up, eyes red from tears

"Don't mention it. Listen if anyone else talks to you that way you tell me, I'll set the record straight for them." James said whilst cracking his knuckles

"Don't It would only make it worse." She shook her head, unable to lift her gaze from the ground "Everyone at Blackwell already thinks I'm the biggest slut now thanks to that video, Even David Madsen, the last thing I need is them thinking I'm sending you to do my bidding."

James shook his head "David Madsen, as much as I respect his service. Is an asshole who thinks everyone is guilty of something, including me"

"Didn't you try to pick the lock on one of the science rooms though?" she asked.

"That's... beyond the point. What I'm saying is don't pay any mind to him, and certainly, don't take it personally. If he. Or anyone for that matter starts giving you shit, do what I do. And tell him to fuck off"

The girl sighed sadly "It's not as easy as it might be for you James, It's not like you have a video posted all over the internet of you going crazy with a bunch of guys!"

"you're right, I'm not. But you weren't either Kate, you know it and I know it. I find it odd that a quiet reserved Catholic going to her first ever vortex club part would suddenly act out like that. Something happened and I'm going to get to the bottom of it, and you have my damn word on that" The young man stood up and dusted off his jacket "Listen, if you, need to someone to talk to at any point. Call me, I know you have my number."

For once all day the girl looked up and smiled "I will, thank you. Again for doing all of this"

James shook his head slowly "Don't need to thank me, I'm just doing what's right." Then he turned and walked off

James approached the stairs only to find Taylor Christiansen, Courtney Wagner, and of course. Victoria Chase sitting huddled together along the front steps, essentially blocking off the entrance of the Dormitory building

"Move" he said flatly making his command clear

"Sorry, we only let normal people through, and sadly nosy little sad robots like you don't qualify." Chase said in a passive-aggressive tone while her cohorts laughed

"Move now or I walk through all of you" James said clearly,

"Move along Makintosh, Why don't you go back to talking with your little girlfriend, the slut of the year Kate Marsh" Victoria joked, moving her hand in a dismissive motion, the comment struck a nerve with James, which caused him to narrow his eyes "don't ever, let me hear you call her that again Victoria, cause If I do. I will fuck you up, I don't care if you're queen bitch or not" he said a cold bitter tone.

The clique looked taken aback at what he had said with mouths agape and eyes wide open, Chase most of all "Now. **Move...**" He continued, Wagner promptly shot up and moved aside, backing away from the young man as he walked up the stairs

"Thank you" he said in a somewhat lighter yet still bitter voice

* * *

**Prescott Dormitory, October 7th, 2013 1:48 PM**

Warren Graham walked down the steps, "Oh, hey uh... James right?" he asked.

"What do you want Mr. Graham?" James crossed his arms

"Have you seen your roommate Alex?" Warren questioned "Last time I saw him we were in the halls right before the alarm was pulled" James informed.

"Anyways I needed to tell him I might be available tonight for some serious gaming after I get back my flash drive from Max."

"you'll probably find him by the Main Building, probably talking with some of the other nerds.." James said sarcastically, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to make my way up to my room" James said adjusting his hood as he began walking up the steps.

James walked down the hall to his room, Room 208, he looked at the whiteboard it read. "**_Alex Hillsef, James Makintosh: Private Investigator_**" The Writing was in His handwriting. Alex hated the last inscription on the board, saying it made their dorm feel like it was a Office and taking to mockingly calling their dorm room "Baker St." Whenever James stayed the night there in reference to the Holmes novels, which he usually didn't. He entered the room and grabbed some basic essentials for himself, The day was over at that point and he was leaving campus for the night. He grabbed his Laptop, some chargers for his electronics, clothes, and a bag for everything. After gathering everything he needed he took off for towards the parking lot.

* * *

**Blackwell Campus, October 7th, 2013 1:58 PM**

James walked out of the Dormitory to find the stairs have been cleared, but Chase and her cronies were now standing up, Chase was covered in something white while Christensen and Wagner desperately trying to wipe the material off of her, James looked down and found a fallen paint bucket that had splattered white paint all over the ground, it didn't take him long to connect the dots

"I bet you did this Makintosh!" Chase starred James down with a furious look in her eyes

"Victoria, for once I have no clue what the fuck is going on, but maybe think of this as karma come to bite you in the ass" James shook his head before walking off

"Unbelievable. I'm gonna have that freak's fucking job!" Chase said angrily behind him,

James was almost at the parking lot when he heard the sound of tires screeching off. He ran towards the source of the sound to find some Junker Pickup Truck peeling off onto the road and Blackwell Royalty Nathan Prescott assaulting Warren Graham, James quickly walked up and Called out. James' voice was more than enough to startle Prescott off of the scientist

"Back the hell off freak! you saw nothing here!" Nathan yelled as he walked up to be mere inches from Makintosh's face

"You don't scare me Prescott, now get the hell off of him!" James squinted his eyes as he crossed his arms

"You ought to be freak. Don't tell me what to do, you have NO IDEA who your FUCKING WITH!" Nathan screamed as he shoved Makintosh.

James readied himself to throw a right hook right into his adversary's head when he noticed something in Prescott's sports jacket. Something that gleamed in the sunlight, something metal. "Clear out and stop assaulting my Associates, before I bring the cops down on your million dollar ass for whatever you've got in your damn jacket" James threat was clear, Nathan paused, trying to calculate what had been said before promptly turing around and muttered something about having 'better things to do' and walked away.

With the threat gone James turned his attention to the bruised mass lying in the fetal position that was Warren Graham left on the pavement, "C'mon, you sad sack of shit. Get up" James gave a hand to the young man as he made his way back to his feet, his nose was bleeding and he has a black eye but for the most part was fine.

Warren looked off in the direction Nathan had walked off "Did you just, Out-Intimidate Nathan Prescott?" He asked Makintosh

"I believe I just did" James replied "in any rate, you should get checked on by the nurse"

"What about you?" Warren asked

"Oh, I'm not staying on Campus tonight, I have business elsewhere. Besides I don't want that lunatic silting my throat in the dead of night while I'm asleep" James remarked gesturing his pointer finger across his neck, Warren chuckled and walked off holding his hand up to his black eye.

Having resolved that conflict relatively peacefully James finally got inside his mothers 2000 Chevrolet Silverado and drove off.


	3. Episode 1: Chapter 3

**531 Westwood Drive. Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 7th, 2013 2:05 PM**

James shut the car engine off and pulled the key out of its ignition, placing the small metal item in the pocket of his sweatshirt. He opened the door of the car and shut it behind him. he looked out to the residence in front of him. It was a 2 floored cabin-like home, the driveway stretching 15 feet from the main road and was not paved. James walked up to the door and was greeted by a large black Husky howling excitedly and jumping up on him. "Hey Mia" James knelt down and pat the dog on the head, He walked up the 3 steps to the front door and let himself in with the key on the same ring as the car ignition key. walking through the open door James was accompanied by the canine as he walked up the stairs and entered a long hallway, Suddenly his phone buzzed

**_[Price: Yo Sherlock Holmes got the info?]_**

**_[James: Yes, I have everything I could get so far. Records, files, hell even pictures. They're inside of my USB drive]_**

**_[Price: Perfect! knew I could count of you Sherlock, meet me at American Rust tomorrow bring that drive]_**

**_[James: Fine]_**

Just as James had put his phone away it buzzed again

**_[Mom: I'm out back in the gardens honey]_**

James began to move his way through the home, he only stopped when he noticed the picture adorned by two small American flags. Inside the photo stood a man in his early thirty's, clean shaven with a military haircut, facial features similar to his own, he wore a US Marine Corps Dress Blue uniform. He was smiling in the picture. James gave a weak smile at the photograph but it was quickly replaced with a dulled sense of sadness. James became self consciously aware of the metal dog tags we had draped around his neck slightly concealed by his jacket. In his head, he could still remember the last he heard a voice come from that mans face.

_"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it"_

"James." A woman's voice called out to him, James quickly turned around to be faced with a woman who was almost in her forties but her graying hair and sun-baked skin made her look much older, wearing a sun hat and dirtied coveralls. She walked up to James and embraced him "I know, I miss him too" The woman comforted her son, the embrace ended quickly and the two walked outside into the garden all full of colorful flowers.

Melissa Makintosh sold these flowers for a living, just as she had done since the age of twenty owning a florist shop along the cost. James unzipped his sweatshirt and placed it on a table sitting outside on the porch, walked into the garden and began picking the flora ever so carefully as to not damage them. he was already halfway done when he noticed a small bright blue butterfly sitting on a dandelion, it was like nothing James had ever seen before. then he felt something, a chill. He looked up from the small flying insect to find, snowflakes.

Snow wasn't uncommon during October. James had relatives who lived in New England that he would visit from time to time, up north it wasn't uncommon to see random snowfalls during the fall months even in Oregon. But it had been an unusually hot autumn in Arcadia Bay, around 75 or 80 degrees Fahrenheit. His phone vibrated but he ignored it as he was simply dumbfounded by the event. It was the thud of something falling that finally caught his attention as he looked behind him only to find a dead White Tail Kite laying stiff on the ground. James stood up and uneasily grabbed his jacket and went inside looking for shelter.

Something unnatural was going on in Arcadia Bay. But unbeknownst to James Makintosh, Life was about to get strange.

**_END OF EPISODE 1_**


	4. Episode 2: Chapter 1

**531 Westwood Drive, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 8th, 2013 5:34 AM**

James awoke abruptly. he was laying on the floor by his computer desk, the entire room was as dark as the morning sky "_Must have passed out again_" James thought to himself while lying on the floor. He looked at the watch on his wrist, "5:30... shit, I forgot my USB drive at Blackwell" He said out loud. He stood up and took off his pajamas, He then threw on his dark blue jeans, a dark grey t-shirt with an orange hawk on it, his worn brown Boating Shoes and his dark blue Blackwell Academy Hoodie. He took his laptop and threw it into his backpack,

James practically flew down the stairs of his home and ran out of the door, He ran down to his garage and lifted the door up. He grabbed his Navy blue Bike from the floor and walked it out of the garage and pulled the large door down. James sat on the bike and began to peddle down the driveway.

* * *

**Blackwell Academy. Prescott Dormitory-Boys Wing, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 8th, 2013 6:35**

James silently walked up the stairs to the second floor of the dormitory and walked down the hall. He opened the door of his room and walked through it. Walking up to his computer desk, it was strikingly empty, normally his laptop would be on there but that was now in his backpack. On the desk was a small USB flash drive, James grabbed that and placed it into his jacket pocket. James looked back at the bed on the far side of the room to find a sleeping body in one of them, before the covered mass could be awoken James quietly walked out of the dorm room.

He headed down the hall to the shower room, the room was well light with large mirrors on the right wall face, along the same walls were sinks. James walked up to one of the sinks and turned the faucet on, he ran his hands through the lukewarm water and splashed it onto his face and looked up.

Tired, sunken, dark green eyes stared back at him, his dark brown hair was combed yet unkempt at the same time as it fell back past his neck and hid his ears, the front bangs being parted to the right to keep out of his face, a youthful face had emotionless yet stern expressions stretched across its features.

His gaze turned from his features to a small message scrawled into the mirror. A video link, James instantly knew what it was. If it made him feel anything he hid it very well, even to himself. He smeared the message as much as he could. The door opened behind him and he heard footsteps

"What are you doing here Sherlock? thought you said you weren't coming back" of course, it was his roommate Alex Hillsef standing in his Pajamas,

"Forgot something for a client of mine, and I said I was spending the night at my home, I never said I wasn't coming back to campus when I left yesterday." James said flatly

"Clients? oh fuck me Sherlock, you mean one of the idiots that go to you so they can't find their missing dog or whatever?!" Alex's shoulders slumped, James nodded

"Alright then, indulge me for a second. Who needed. whatever the fuck you grabbed from the dorm?" Alex dropped his head into his right palm and shaking it tiredly.

James walked off away from the sink and up to Hillsef "Wouldn't you like to know..." James almost glared

"Whatever man, I'm going back to bed, the next time you decide to pop into Baker Street while I'm asleep, please let me know" Alex chuckled to himself "go hang out with your 'clients' or whatever you do" with that Alex walked out of the bathroom and back down the hall

James walked out of the bathroom and out of the dormitories "_I have just enough time to grab coffee at the Whales, probably do me some good, wake up a little_" James thought while he tried rubbing sleep from his eyes and grabbing his bike from the rack out by the parking lot and before he began peddling away from the Campus.


	5. Episode 2: Chapter 2

**Two Whales Dinner, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 8th, 2013 7:00 AM**

James placed the bike along the side of the building and walked through the doors. The dinner was of medium size and was decently packed. He saw an A.B.P.D officer, a trucker, and some students from the school.

He sat along the bar of the restaurant and placed his head into his hands

"Can I help you?" a woman with a thick almost fake sounding southern accent said standing before him. James looked up to see the waitress, she looked to be of around 40 or so years of age. with faded blonde hair

"I'll uh, just have a coffee, sugar, and cream" The waitress jotted it down on a small notepad she walked off into the back of the building and James was left to his own devices again. He heard the front door open and close again but didn't to see who it was, he was more interested in waiting for his coffee.

Eventually, a cup was poured and placed in front of James, he thanked her as she walked off towards the back of the dining area. He could hear Joyce (The Waitress who served him earlier) initiating conversation from behind him so he did his best to discretely look behind him. Joyce was standing over the girl from Jefferson's class, Max Caulfield if he could remember correctly. James had helped the Caulfields a couple of times find a missing dog or something along those lines. She had also moved away for Seattle 5 years back but had come back to attend Blackwell.

Deciding to ignore their conversation, for now, James finally turned his attention to the coffee that was still sitting on the countertop. The door behind him opened again. turning his head again he saw a girl around his age, with short hair that was dyed bright blue and kept under a black skull cap

"_Shit_" James thought to himself, pulling up his hood "_I wasn't expecting her to show up. I'm handing her this flash drive here, dammit. I just wanted a goddamn coffee!_" James said in his head as began drinking his coffee rather quickly as opposed to sipping it as he had been earlier.

He kept overhearing More conversations sprouted behind between Joyce, Max, and his contact. Minutes passed and James kept his head down, Shifting between Listing on the conversation behind him, and being lost in his own thoughts. Caulfield and his client had been talking about something pertaining to the contents of his contact's pockets Which oddly enough Caulfield guessed everything exactly correctly.

"Tell me what is gonna happen in the next minute," The girl said enthusiastically. There was a pause

"First that trucker is going to drop his cup' Max said quietly "Then that cop is going to get a call but his partner will ditch him, the two in the booth will fight but Joyce will break them up, the Jukebox will go nuts after a cockroach crawls into it, and then the guy with the hood will get up and leave" she concluded.

Her last comment caught James' attention. She had noticed him, but had not yet identified him. Either way, James felt it was time to leave, he had already paid for the coffee and had left a tip as he always did. He was about to rise from his seat when the sound of ceramic breaking caught his attention, the trucker at the other end of the bar had knocked over Just as she had predicted. Then the Police Officers radio went off, he responded and stood up. Then his partner in the Police Cruiser peeled off sirens blazing, leaving the man in the dinner behind.

James began to feel uncomfortable "_Who is this girl?_" he thought to himself as he shifted. Then Justin and Trevor started arguing and slapping each other. Joyce quickly broke up the fight that ensued "Take your fight club outside!" she pointed to the door.

James could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Finally, the Jukebox at his end of the dinner started going haywire. James' eyes went wide at the sight. He quickly stood up and headed for the door. James overheard his contact speak with so much excitement about heading to her 'secret place'. James quickly hopped on his bike and began peddling off as fast as he could, allowing the wind current to blow his hood off. One, he wanted to go off and wait for his contact at American rust, and two. He wanted to get as far away from _her _as quickly as possible The whole time thoughts swirled in his head like a vortex.

"_How did that she call all of that?_" James thought as he peddled. He remembered hearing something they said while he overheard their conversation about her being able to control time or something like that. James brushed the absurd idea off "T_here is no way she is able to control time. Thats Sci-Fi bullshit, she's bluffing. It has to be some kind of coincidence. I-It has to be..._" but soon he arrived at the entrance of the Junkyard.

He stood up from his bike completely winded and walked it down towards a pile of abandoned cars ready to crushed and turned into new automobiles. He sat down on the ground waiting, trying to clear his head.


	6. Episode 2: Chapter 3

**American Rust Junkyard, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 8th, 2013, 9:05 AM.**

The phone buzzed in James pocket. causing him to jump, he went through his left pocket on his jacket to find the cellular device. He looked down at the touch screen to read its caller ID, the phone displayed the contact '**K. Marsh**' as the apparent caller, He answered the call upon placing the device close to his ear,

"Miss Marsh, what seems to be the issue?" James asked through the receiver.

A strained female voice spoke on the other end, whoever this was on the other end it sounded like they just got done crying, "James. you still believe me right?" the voice asked.

"Someone like you wouldn't do that, I know you too well. And with what you told me, I'm finding the situation highly suspect." James spoke with a pang of pity in his voice, He sympathized with her plight and wanted to do everything in his power to make the situation better

The voice gave a small laugh "you know, it seems like you and Max are the only people that really seem to care"

James felt sighed in his own version of a sad tone "I'm sorry I cannot make this situation easier for you, I truly am. I'm doing everything I can to prove your innocence, and trying my damnedest to stop that video from spreading any further. But there's only so much I can do..." James felt a sense of guilt for his helplessness in her situation, She had come to him asking for his assistance and he was powerless to stop a viral video from leaking all across the school.

"I'm about to meet another client of mine, I'll uh, talk to you soon, maybe you should talk to Jefferson before Photography class" James felt awful to have to cut his call short but he really had other matters he needed to attend to.

"Okay, I will. thanks for being here to talk" Marsh sounded saddened by James' last remark but also happy that the call happened to begin with.

"Sure, anytime Ma'am" James said. Soon the call went dead and James put his phone down. Just as he had put the phone down did it buzz again, he looked down at the device again.

**_[Price: Hey Gumshoe, still got the drive?]_**

**_[James: Yes I do, I'm already at the meeting point waiting]_**

**_[Price: Awesome! Bringing a friend, hope you don't mind kaythxbye]_**

James sighed "_This was supposed to be a private meeting but fine..._" His inner monologue spoke.

He waited for a minute or two until the sounds of footsteps caught his attention. he stood up and dusted himself off, ran a hand through his hair, and tried to make himself look somewhat presentable, he made sure to keep a hand on the flash drive while also keeping his hands inside his coat pockets.

When the footsteps stopped he turned around from the pile of scrap he had been hiding behind, he was facing both of the people he had seen inside the dinner

"Sup Sherlock?" His contact Chloe Price said while she waved a hand gesturing him to walk over. He walked two feet closer, He was certainly taller than Max, who looked like a small child compared to James, Price was almost face to face with him but he was still the tallest person in the group.

"This is My own private dick, AKA James Makintosh, I'm sure you remember him." Price said to her friend, Max gave a weak wave and James nodded in response. "He's the one who has been digging around Arcadia to help find Rachel." She explained. "Speaking of which, If you so could Sherlock?" Price held out her hand, James quickly came back to sense and he handed Price the flash drive.

"Right then my business here is concluded" He turned around prepared to leave but was stopped by the sound of Price's voice

"Why not just hang around for a while, no need to try and disappear into the shadows, have some fun. Live a little "

**{CHOICE}**

**{STICK AROUND/LEAVE}**

"I have other business to attend to Ms. Price, we will speak again soon..." James clarified

"Of course Sherlock, disappear like you usually do, me and Max will just have fun without you" Chloe crossed her arms, James rolled his eyes and began walking away

"It was, nice to see you again James" Max said from behind him.

Without James looking back at the two girls he rose his hand up and a gesture of farewell, he then picked up his bike and began to peddle away from the Scrapyard

* * *

**_531 Westwood Drive, Arcadia Bay Oregon, January 21st, 2013, 12:30 PM_**

James sat alone in his bedroom looking something on his laptop, The phone buzzed on his nightstand, he picked it up to find an unknown number calling. He answered

"Hello?" initiating the conversation

"Hey, is this still the number of James Makintosh?" He instantly recognized the voice as belonging to someone he knew all too well. Chloe Price

"Miss Price, Arcadia Bay's resident 'rebel without a cause' what do you want?" He sarcastically said.

"Ha. Ha. Make your jokes smartass, I called cause I need your help, like right now"

Now she had caught James' attention "Really? with what?" James spoke

"Finding a missing person"

"Missing person you say?" James paused "Fine. Meet me at the Lighthouse north of the school." He hung up the phone and sat up from his bed, he was already dressed in his shoes, jeans, and shirt on. He grabbed his old green winter coat and a notepad with a fountain pen inside the pockets and made his way outside of his domicile.


	7. Episode 2: Chapter 4

**_Arcadia Bay Lighthouse, Arcadia Bay Oregon, __January 21st, 2013, 12:45 PM_**

James sat on the park bench that lied in front of the lighthouse tower. he did his best to keep warm in the chilly winter air, down the path he could see a beat up old pickup truck park and its sole occupant climb out and begin walking up the trail. James stood up from the bench and walked to meet this person in the middle of the path. they finally stopped moving when they were inches apart from each other

"Okay Price, you caught my interest. care to tell me who has gone missing?" James crossed his arms

"Rachel Amber" Price said flatly before returning to complete silence.

"Rachel Amber huh? The queen-bee of Blackwell. Some heads are gonna roll for this" James rubbed his chin. finally, he nodded his head

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. firstly I hope you wouldn't mind me asking a few questions regarding the victim" He said pulling his pen and notepad from his coat pocket. Victim, he was already playing out the role of the police investigator

"Fine, just make it quick, it is hella freezing out here" Price sighed

"When was your last contact with Ms. Amber?" James inquired "it was a couple of months ago, she just. Left, I thought she was going to L.A, I only noticed something was wrong when she didn't come back to get me. I haven't seen her since" Price explained,

"Do you have any idea where she would have gone?" He asked

"L.A, New York, fucking Chicago I don't know! I just know that no one at Blackwell Campus has seen her, neither has my Step-prick" Price exclaimed

James raised a hand up to calm her down "Okay, for the sake of not standing out here in the freezing cold. I'll have you go, for now, I will be looking into this matter. until then I would recommend going to the police and filing a missing person's report... We will be speaking again soon." James said flatly

"Fine Sherlock. I just hope you know what you're doing" Price exhaled and walked back to her Truck. it was a full minute until James eventually saw her drive away out of sight.

"I always know what I'm doing..." He said to himself

James stood by the lighthouse tower gathering his thoughts, his breath visible in the cold. After a while, he began walking down the path and away from the lighthouse.

* * *

**Blackwell Academy. Prescott Dormitory-Boys Wing, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 8th, 2013 10:34 AM**

James had biked all the way to the Blackwell campus. By the time he had placed it into the bike rack, he was physically out of breath. Visibly out of breath and tired as he all the way to the Boy's Dormitories.

He made his way to the second landing and down the hall. He opened the door to his dorm to find his Roommate Alex Hillsef sitting at his desk gaming away on his computer playing what-ever it was he was playing some kind of fantasy game from the looks of it. he turned around to face James "Well no shit! the good detective is here!" Alex exclaimed as he removed his headset. He stood up from his chair "Hey have you seen that video of that girl Kate Marsh at the party a couple of nights ago? who knew Catholics were such kissers!" Alex held his phone up to James's face, the URL was the same one he removed at the bathroom

"Alex Hillsef." James said in an icy tone "Watch that video again or share it with anyone and I will throw that phone of yours out of the goddamned window!"

Alex raised his hands up defensively and then put the phone in his pocket "Jesus. Who pissed in your cereal today Sherlock?" he asked,

"Alex. That Video has caused that poor girl enough suffering, haven't you noticed that shes become the laughing stock of Blackwell?" James explained "I'm doing everything I can to stop that video from spreading, you need to help me with that. Something tells me it's going to cause something terrible to happen."

"How so?" Hillsef asked

"I've seen how the situation is taking its toll on miss Mar-... Kate." James corrected himself, he was slipping into his usual habit of depersonalizing, a habit he made to at least appear professional. But he couldn't do that here, not in this situation "She's depressed. and even I don't have to be a physiotherapist to notice that" he finished.

"Okay James, you've convinced me, Christ. To be honest it is actually a little fucked up how I've seen people talk about her in school. It's shes a whore' this and 'ride dick' that. You're right, like you usually are Sherlock. You happy now?" Alex admitted.

He noticed James seemed troubled by something as he was acting quieter than usual and seemed a little pale. "Something wrong Sherlock? Not for nothing but you look like shit, more so than usual" Alex asked

"I'm gonna choose to ignore that last comment Alexander" James glared at his roommate

**{CHOICE}**

**{MAKE UP EXCUSE/ADMIT TRUTH}**

"I Have been up for several hours, You know more than anyone else how much I don't get rest. I would like to get in at least two minutes of sleep before classes." James sighed falling onto the bed on the opposite end of the small room.

"Alright, Sherlock fine. I'll let you sleep, but you're hanging here tonight, you owe me that much for ditching me yesterday" Alex chuckled James waved a hand at him and let conciseness slip away

James gasped as he suddenly awoke. he starred up at the sky, it was of a dull gray color. He then noticed he was completely soaked head to toe. It was raining, no. It was pouring, what had happened. James stood up and dusted himself off, he looked around, he realized he was just laying on the muddy ground and was completely surrounded by woods. He looked down at the ground below him. it appeared he was on a dirt path. He recognized this path. He walked up to the path, placing a hand above his eyes to shield them from the crescendo of raindrops that assaulted him.

As he continued his walk he could see the lighthouse just up ahead, his walk turned into a jog. As the trees and foliage began to clear away he could see something incredible and terrifying. An enormous black tornado that slowly crept its way to the coast of the town. James gasped at the sight of this horrific sight, the sounds of whispered voices echoed in his ears. He turned around to find two figures talking among themselves. it was too dark to see them clearly but with every flash of lightning James could make out a new detail. A grey hoodie, a Black Jacket, A pink shirt, etc James was fairly sure he recognized the figures but he wasn't quite sure. Then the voices stopped only the thundering rain, the crashing waves of the shore, and the howling wind prevented the scene from being completely silent, another flash of light and suddenly the figures were looking at him, but the most disturbing detail was their distinct lack of facial features.

Before James could register what was happening he awoke in a cold sweat on his bed inside his dormitory Gasping and sitting up from his bed

"Jesus Sherlock! you alright?" You look like you saw a ghost!" Alex looked over at James while sitting at his computer

It took him a couple of minutes to come up with a response "Bad dream I suppose. What time is it?" James asked

"A little after Eleven" Alex starred at the clock

"Okay I'll have a little more time before, ugh. Photography" James rubbed his temples and grabbed his backpack. "I'll see you after classes Hillsef" James gave his roommate a two-fingered salute before heading out of the door


	8. Episode 2: Chapter 5

**Blackwell Academy. Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 8th, 2013. 11:05 AM**

James wandered through the halls of the main campus building, maneuvering between the other students. Sometimes it was hard, other times rather easy, he mainly stuck to hugging the walls of the hallway to best avoid the conglomerate of people that flooded the hallways between classes.

He did a walk around the entire school building to kill time, he would have just slept in until Alex awoke him but after that nightmare, he didn't really want to sleep until the night came. It really had been a rather long morning.

James had only been awake for only 7 hours yet felt like had been for nearly a whole day. Maybe that was just due to his usual insomnia. He ignored the grogginess he began to feel and started making his way when he checked his watch and realized it was almost time to head to photography.

He began walking down the halls to make his way. When he reached the hall he noticed it was surprisingly empty, Jefferson stood by the door of the room he also seemed to be talking to someone. James hid behind the corner of the halls

"Stop acting so brittle!" He said authoritatively

"Being in a viral video does that.." The voice of the other person rang bells in James' head immediately. That was the voice of Kate Marsh, He had spoken to her only hours earlier.

"Maybe this is your way of getting attention" Jefferson spoke again,

James' heart sank, he had told her to go to Jefferson for guidance and this is what became of it. He couldn't help but feel highly responsible for furthering Kate's harassment, He silently scolded himself. His guilt and shame however quickly soon turned to his form of bitter anger "_who is this bastard think he is to be speaking to a student like this?!_" His inner monologue started to rant and rave inside his head. He never really respected or even liked Mark Jefferson to begin with, he always felt that there was something rather off about him and he just seemed like one of those unlikable people, This bias only added fuel to James' fire.

"Knock off this martyr crap" Jefferson began again

"What do you want from me?" Marsh pleaded

"I want you to be honest" Jefferson put on a fake sympathetic tone. James felt his blood boil, he balled his hands up into fists until his knuckles turned white in color

"Nobody believes me anyway...so why can't you help me?" Kate's voice strained.

**{CHOICE}**

**{CONFRONT/WALK AWAY}**

James' couldn't take it anymore, he turned around and began to walk down the hall again. It was either walk away for punch the teacher, And James wasn't in the mood to be in trouble for assaulting a faculty member.

He took a deep breath and tried to clear his head quick steps came down from the hall. James looked up to see Marsh practically running down the hall with her head in her hands. She ran past him without even looking up, James watched her run down the hall, He was about to stop her but he hesitated and before he knew it she was out of his sight.

James' shame worsened and he shook his head cursing to himself under his breath. He walked down the hall back towards the photography class.

James looked down at the floor the whole time as he walked Only looking up when he was near the door. Jefferson was talking to _her_, Max Caulfield again.

"I assume you know about this viral video?" Jefferson questioned

"Everybody knows. That's why I wanted to see you. Kate is being humiliated daily" Caulfield looked away, James was a little surprised they hadn't noticed him yet considering he was standing right in the middle of the hallway

"What if Kate brought this on herself? She means well but maybe she doth protests too much... She seems like she's holding back the truth" Jefferson Crossed his arms

"_Yeah. And methinks you're a prick_" James' inner voice echoed in his mind

"I just don't want Kate to become the next Rachel Amber." Max said with clear concern

"Rachel Amber? What does she have to do with Kate?" Jefferson asked

"Its hard to _not _think about her. Especially with all of the missing person posters littering the school grounds" James finally spoke up. Both of them looked shocked at James' presence

"Oh Mister Makintosh. Excuse us we were just-" Jefferson was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing "If you two could excuse me" He took the phone out of his suit jacket and held it up to his ear while walking away.

James and Max were left awkwardly staring at each other. James gestured to the door and Caulfield went in first while he walked behind her


	9. Episode 2: Chapter 6

**Photography Class. Blackwell Academy. Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 8th, 2013. 11:30**

James walked into the class, the first thing he noticed was the large windows that stood ahead of him, the desks. Or rather the small tables that filled most of the space in the room. The room was largely vacant of people other than himself and Caulfield but did the two sitting in the middle back table.

"_Well if it isn't the goddamn royalty of Blackwell_" James thought to himself as he looked upon Victoria Chase and Nathan Prescott.

"Here comes the mysterious Max. Disguised as the pixie hipster" Nathan said in a not so subtle tone to Chase

"Like all the other precious twee artists here." Chase said in the most overly catty tone James' ear has ever heard.

"_At the very least neither of them are targeting me for a change,_" James told himself mentally.

Seemingly almost on cue, Prescott looked over and locked eyes with James "Then there's this sad freak." He said to his companion "

"_Spoke too soon_" James sighed "The 'detective' who can't mind his own damn business" Prescott said with a smug look, eluding to yesterdays confrontation in the parking lot

"Where were you yesterday Sherlock? huh. afraid Big Bad Nathan was gonna get ya?" Chase said joining in on the heckling

"Say whatever the hell you want about me, I don't really care. I distinctly remember I spooked the 'Big Bad Nathan' so badly in the parking lot he had to leave before having a golden opportunity to kick my ass" James said In response to Chase's question while locking eyes with Nathan. Prescott and Makintosh exchanged glares and looked away from each other.

"Right, can I sit at my table now?" Max finally spoke up.

Apparently obliging Caulfield's request both of the Blackwell Royalty stood up and began walking away

"Max thought we were going to be buds, Fucking ha ha" Chase did a fake laugh while walking away.

Finally, both Caulfield and James sat down at looked at each other, almost as if they could read each other's minds. "Assholes..." They said in unison.

James looked over his right shoulder and out of the large window, he sat closest to. Outside was Kate Marsh walking down the path walking at a slower pace than when in the hallway but with her head still in her hands, he looked over to the tree closest to the window to find Blackwell's Security Guard David Madsen peering behind the tree and appeared to be taking photos. "_What the fuck is Madsen doing?_" James thought to himself.

He looked over to his left and suddenly Warren Graham was walking into the classroom, the young boy waltzed over to Caulfield's table and sat on the edge and exchanged pleasantries. "I saw Kate earlier and her eyes puffy from crying" Warren informed Caulfield

"Kate has a lot on her plate right now," Max said sympathetically

That video certainly doesn't help, make sure you keep it from spreading any further, you'd be helping her out massively" James Directed the two of them

"I don't know what to say, and she didn't tell me anything.." Warren said only to be seemingly to be cut off by the bell.

Jefferson walked into the class scanning the room much like James had done when he entered

"Okay, I know you all love me, but if you're not in this class, beat it. Everybody else sits down" He instructed, then Prescott (Who had never left the room) and Graham exited and more students came in through the door.

Once everyone had entered the room Jefferson spoke again

"We have a lot to cover today, and so little time, as usual. I see all the usual suspects here... Anybody Seen Kate Marsh?" he asked

"I'm sure everybody has seen Kate Marsh by now" Victoria called out, while one of her cronies Taylor snickered and laughed. James turned his head and glared at her, Chase smirked and discretely flipped him off.

He was about to answer Jefferson's question when someone else beat him to it

"Shes...not feeling well" Alyssa gave a better response to Jefferson's question.

Jefferson looked over at Taylor and Chase "Sounds like you're giggling about a video gone viral. Maybe it involves a student or a friend. I wonder how it would feel to have false images of yourselves shot out all over the world for people to judge..." He said authoritatively.

James was impressed by the remark, as far as he was concerned it may have been the first respectable thing he has ever heard Mark Jefferson say about practically anything.

James felt his phone buzz in his jacket pocket but restrained himself from checking, but judging by Jefferson telling Caulfield to put her phone away it seemed that she wasn't as strong-willed as he.

Then Mark went into his lesson, to James, it was more like an incoherent rambling about god knows what. So James began to shut his attention off, and almost began to doze off before someone burst through the door

"Yo! some crazy shit is going down at the girls' dorm! Check it!" He yelled from the doorway

"Zachary, do not come into my class like that ever again-" Jefferson began but was cut off by everyone getting out of their seats and walking out of the room, much to his protest

"Listen! Everybody remain seated-" he called out but was too late as James was the last one through the door, leaving him completely alone.

"Dismissed" Jefferson said defeated in his empty classroom


	10. Episode 2: Chapter 7

**Prescott Dormitory-yard, Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 8th, 2013. 11:56 AM**

By the time they had pilled out into the front yard of the Dormitories it was beginning to rain, the sky had become a dull gray that casted the rest of the world in a bleak light. there were mummers among the crowd of students and someone let out a loud shriek somewhere in the armada of onlookers.

"Jesus Christ!" James yelled out the moment he fixated his sight on the figure on the roof. He immediately begin shoving through the people, either being polite or cursing at them to move, He had to get up there he had to. He wasn't going to let Kate fall from that roof, even if it meant having to catch her on the way down.

This was his fault. He had let her situation get this bad, he told her to talk to Jefferson, he had let her run off crying and he would never forgive himself if she died because of his actions.

"Go get her James!" He thought he heard Alex shout over the crowd

between looking forward to see who was still in his way he would look up to see how close he was to the building, His heart sank, Marsh fell forward doing half of a swan dive from the roof to the ground, as a horrified scream erupted from the crowd.

* * *

James shoved his way through the crowd. The adrenaline alone being his only driving force, he looked up again only to find Marsh with her back to the crowd. Over the rain and the crowd talking with themselves, he couldn't tell what she was saying or who she was even talking to.

James wasn't a religious man but he had to thank something for the small mercy of having Kate seemingly hesitate allowing him some time to get up to the building through the crowd He finally managed to get to the front. He ran up to the stairs of the buildings and was almost into the door when he was stopped by David Madsen "Hang on son, you are not allowed to go up there"

all of James' frustrations came bubbling to the surface "Goddammit Madsen I am getting up to that roof! and you are not stopping me!" He Raised his voice in front of the Mustached Security guard

"Don't raise your voice to me, young man, I am trying to save a life" David pointed a finger at James,

"Every second I waste here bickering with you is a second lost stopping this!" James said clearly, he could feel the blood boiling within his veins

"If I let anyone though this door all it will do is cause a riot" Madsen Explained.

James ran a hand through his soaking wet hair "you can report me, expel me, hell. Arrest me if you want after this. But I. AM. GOING. UP. TO. THAT, ROOF." James Yelled again "

No one goes through this door, no ifs ands for buts about it soldier." Madsen held his conviction. James was just about ready to ready to push the security guard aside and run up to the roof himself. But just before he could get follow through with his plan someone from the crowd yelled "hey! I think she's walking away from the ledge!" David and James both walked away from the stairs and looked up to the roof one last time only to find Kate was no longer at the edge of the Roof.

_"Thank GOD for small miracles!" _James thought to himself. If he could have smiled in that moment, he would have.

It took one to two minutes for Kate Marsh to walk out of the entrance to the Prescott Dormitory Accompanied by _her. _Within one day James Makintosh has seen Max Caulfield at least four different times, How the hell she managed to not only get onto the roof but also convince someone out of taking their own life was beyond him.

James walked up to the two of them, removed his jacket, and draped it over Marsh's shoulders. It was the feeling of a million eyes staring at him that forced to look up to find the entire crowd of students now had their phones out, of course, they did. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" James shouted out at the crowd. They were every bit as complacent in Kate's suffering as he was. He shook his head and continued walking

"Miss Marsh, I'll be the one to say it. You have one hell of a Guardian Angel looking after you" James said making sure to make eye contact with Caulfield. They locked eyes and James gave a small smile and a nod, His way of saying thanks. Max smiled and also nodded as they walked off to the Ambulance that had arrived on the school grounds.


	11. Episode 2: Chapter 8

**Principles office, Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 8th, 2013, 1:15 PM**

James sat beside Max in front of Principle Wells, in the room as well were Security Guard David Madsen and Photography teacher Mark Jefferson, In the room as well as Nathan Prescott.

"Now, I know today was difficult for everybody, but I'm so proud of the way Blackwell pulled together to save a young girl's life. The heroic efforts of Mr. Makintosh and Ms. Caulfield are to be commended" Wells started.

The compliment made James squirm a little in his seat, he never liked being called that

"I didn't really do much of anything, It's Miss. Caulfield you should be labeling the 'hero' " Makintosh tried clarifying

"I didn't do much either" Caulfield shrank in her seat

"Modest, like real heroes" Jefferson piped up

"Yeah. 'Real heroes'" David scoffed which made James rolled his eyes

"As principal of Blackwell Academy, I take my duties seriously. I take the well-being of every student more seriously." Wells started "What happened today should never happen in a hall of wisdom and knowledge. Mr. Madsen, as our head of security here, those roof doors should always be locked. That's just standard operating procedure. They were not. And that is indeed your responsibility. Mr. Jefferson, I know you can't be expected to know what your students are going through, but Kate has assisted you in class, so you should've known something was amiss. Mr. Prescott, since you are responsible for the Vortex Club parties, and since Miss Marsh did attend your last party, you'll have to answer some more questions."

the Principle looked at the two students sitting in front of him "Miss. Caulfield why exactly were you on the roof with Kate Marsh? Did she tell you her plan? Or anything at all?" Wells asked Max,

"H_e's asking her first. Good, allows me time to get my thoughts together_" James inner voice echoed in his head

"I saw Mr. Jefferson talking to Kate right before our class... Then she ran off crying" she testified.

"_So she was in the hall as well, how coincidental,_" James thought

"James, did you also see this?" Wells asked

"Yes, I did. All of it" he said nodding in agreement

"Kate... Miss Marsh... has been very withdrawn lately. And I assume this awful video was the cause. I hated seeing the students laugh at her." Jefferson put on that same fake sympathetic tone he had on in the halls. "She told me Max and James were the only ones who seemed to believed her, would take her calls and actually listen to her."

The last statement was true. James had a reputation around the school as some kind of maniac, someone who when seen, everyone would back away from. Usually, he didn't mind it as it left him alone, which is what he wanted to be anyways. But it also made situations like this more difficult, and it always felt good to shed the 'persona' he had crafted and help out people in their hour of need, someone like Kate Marsh.

"She shouldn't have asked to be on a video macking with some dudes" Prescott finally chirped up,

"She didn't ask for that type of harassment. When we want your opinion Prescott we'll ask for it!" James responded angrily

Before Nathan could respond Wells raised a hand to silence him "Mister Makintosh, while I understand your want to defend Miss Marsh after what has happened I must remind you that we are here to come up with a solution to this issue. Not let our emotions get in the way of our better judgment, Mr Presscott, I strongly advice keeping any and all comments to yourself for the moment"

Wells then asked James what he knew about the situation.

"About two days ago Miss Marsh came to me for help, that video was making her life miserable. As we all know" James began "I asked her what had happened during that party. She confided in me that something happened to her during, she had and has no recollection of what happened afterwards. But does vaguely remember being taken to a hospital by Mr. Prescott."

Max had pointed to her sacrificial lamb and now so had James.

"What are you trying to Imply Sherlock? I didn't do anything" Prescott defended himself as James suspected he would

"Nathan, I have more than enough reason to believe you had something to do with Miss Marsh's behavior that night. In fact, I believe you drugged her with something so you could do whatever you wanted. Didn't you?" James accused

"Thats absurd!" Prescott exclaimed

"These are very serious allegations Mr. Makintosh, do you have any proof of this?" Wells asked,

"At this current time I, unfortunately, do not have any concrete evidence to support my claims, I only have what Miss Marsh had told me when I talked to her. But I know that is what happened, And when I get my proof I'll bring it right to you" James' shoulders slumped, he was so close to catching Nathan and yet was too far away.

"Then I'm afraid Mister Makintosh I have to throw these allegations away" Wells sighed "Please do be more careful when saying such outlandish things. It may harm your standing within this school"

Nathan sat back in his seat and gave James a devilish grin "Yeah James, 'do be more careful' don't want to get in any more trouble now do you?" Nathan and James locked eyes one more time while James glared

"_You'll get yours soon enough you bastard, just you wait_" he thought to himself.

Jefferson and Wells went back and forth for a little while but it ultimately ended with Jefferson being kicked off of the 'Everyday Heroes' Photography Contest. This was perfectly fine to James as one. He didn't care about this contest or photography in general, and two. It wasn't like Mark Jefferson going to San Francisco would impact his life at all.

The Meeting was basically over, all that was left was for James and Max to sign a legal document regarding their testimonies. With that, the meeting was finally over.

"Well, I think we know less now than when we started. We'll be assisting the police with further inquiries. I know this has been a stressful day... I wish I had the power to change it all for the better... So, thank you all for coming in." Principle Wells said before everyone left the office, leaving him alone to deal with the events of today.


	12. Episode 2: Chapter 9

**Blackwell Academy. Prescott Dormitory-Boys Wing, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 8th, 2013, 2:27 PM**

James walked up the steps to the second floor of the Dormitory on Campus, as he walked down the hall he checked the whiteboards by the doors to each dorm room. Most hadn't changed but others were in support of Kate Marsh. He finally got all the way down the hall and looked at his board "**Alex Hillsef, James Makintosh: Private Investigator**" he sighed and pushed open the door

He walked in and looked around, the sun cast the room in a deep orange glow. James sat on the edge of his bed and sighed, he only looked up when he heard the door open in front of him only to find his roommate Alex walking through. Hillsef threw his backpack onto the floor and stopped. Alex was studying his roommate's body language and noticed something must have been wrong

"Something the matter with you Sherlock?" he asked, James looked up at him with an annoyed expression

"Alex. A girl just tried to throw herself off of a roof today while hundreds watched. Today has not been great" he said with a certain coldness in his voice. His features softened as he took a deep breath "It has been a very long day" he said after exhaling. For James it certainly _was_ a very long day indeed, and his mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have watched that video, maybe you're right and she was drugged or something. But. Christ, I didn't think she'd try to splatter herself against the ground over it!" Alex shook his head

"Yeah well, thats what being in a video like that does to people like her. You think the assholes here made her life hell? Imagine what the zealots in that damn church must be thinking!" James said vividly thinking of Witches burning at the stake

"I guess. Still, she's alive thanks to that girl Warren is always talking about. And you. You're a good man James Makintosh" Alex said with a smile "It's a good thing that girl has friends like you, otherwise she might have just ended up as the next Rachel Amber"

Then an idea popped into his head, he shot up from the bed with a look of clarity on his face

"Oh shit. The light-bulb has gone off in your head hasn't it?" Alex asked. James started pacing while both rambling to himself and his roommate

"Kate Marsh's case is somehow related to Rachel Amber's disappearance. I don't know how or Why but I know." he muttered "Prescott, Madsen, and god knows who else are certainly involved, this is a much larger conspiracy at work here." he spoke out loud yet also under his breath

"Uh, Sherlock you're talking crazy here" Alex took a step back from his pacing roommate.

James stopped in his tracks for a second and walked over to his desk. As James sat down on the chair in front of the small desk he pulled out a pen and a notebook, the book being full of notes and such, he opened up to a blank page and started furiously jotting down notes on the page.

He was so enraptured in his notes that he didn't notice the moon passing over the sun creating an eclipse.

Alex looked at the event happening outside with a look of shock "Uh, Sherlock. you might want to look out your window." He said only to have James shush him an raise his hand up

"No, seriously James you need to see this" Alex said a lot more direct

"Alex, please for the love of god shut up right now while I am working" James waved him off so he could concentrate, still focused on the notebook.

Finally, Alex had enough "James!" He yelled out trying one last to catch his roommate's attention

"What?!" James asked frustrated with Alex interrupting him in the middle of his epiphany finally looked up from the notepad

"Look out the window you son of a bitch!" Alex pointed at the window in front of him

"What in the fuck?!" James exclaimed as he looked out of the window "Mainland United States isn't supposed to see another solar eclipse until sometime in 2017!" James was more than concerned.

First, it was snow, then it was animals. Particularly birds dropping dead on the ground all throughout town, now an eclipse not predicted by N.A.S.A or any other scientific group out there.

And then there was _her, _someone who managed to predict things before they happened almost down to the second, then there was her ability to be somewhere where she shouldn't have been able to get to. How she managed to get through the crowd, past Madsen, and up to the roof, all before Marsh could throw herself from it was simply, Unnatural.

James then had another new thought and idea to enter his mind. What if _she _was related to everything happening within Arcadia Bay. James had to know the truth_. _From now on he would be keeping a _very_ close eye on _her._

**_END OF EPISODE 2_**


	13. Episode 3: Chapter 1

**Blackwell Academy, Prescott Dormitory-Boys Wing, Arcadia Bay Oregon October 8th, 2013, 11:32 PM**

James has had a very restless night, he was laying down simply starring at the ceiling. Besides the fact that he usually got very little sleep anyways, the day's events left James in a storm of thoughts and conclusions, from the nightmare he had while sleeping the last time, to the attempted suicide of another student on campus. He blinked occasionally but he was still starring intentionally at the plaster ceiling of his dorm room.

Finally, his phone buzzed on the nightstand, he picked it up and turned it on. The bright light of the LCD screen hurt his eyes and he had to shut his eyelids tightly to prevent from going blind. but soon his vision adjusted and he checked his new notification. It was a message from one of his clients Chloe Price, who at the start of the year recruited him in searching for a missing person. Then James noticed he was in a group message between him, Price, and an unknown number.

**_[Price: I have something to show you, meet me in front of campus]_**

James studied the first message, bemusing it. Usually, it was him that was instructing people to meet him in places, just before he could reply to another message appeared

**_[Price: get dat ass in gear NOW]_**

James sighed and shut his phone off, he stood up from the bed, he put on his jeans and adjusted his belt, he threw on some socks and his brown boating shoes, he looked over at his blue hooded jacket. It was a deep Navy Blue color, with a dark blue hood and cuffs. On the left breast of the jacket was a large letter B similar in style to the Letterman jackets members of the sports team wore around campus, underneath the letter the name"**_Blackwell Academy_**" embroidered onto the jacket. It was still damp from the rain earlier that day but had significantly dried up from when he got the jacket back when Kate was transported to a nearby Hospital. James threw it on over the same shirt he had been wearing that day. A dark grey t-shirt with an orange hawk on the front. Finally dressed James slipped out of his room and down the stairs.


	14. Episode 3: Chapter 2

**Blackwell Campus, Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, 11:36 PM. October 8th, 2013**

James walked through the double doors of the Dormitory and down the steps, he paused and looked up at the roof. Here hours ago a fellow student and associate of his almost made the worst decision of her life, as he starred at the building he scolded himself mentally for having not confronted Jefferson in the hall when he was berating Kate, for not talking to her afterward and allowing her to run off, to him. He was just as responsible for her being on that roof as anyone else was and he couldn't forgive himself for that.

He brushed off the thoughts as he had too many things to concern himself with tonight. He walked down the illuminated pathway from the dormitories only stopping when hearing the voices of people who were also out tonight, which wasn't many. Blackwell always had a 10:30 Curfew but that didn't mean there weren't always rule breakers including himself.

He was close to the main campus building when he noticed Principle Wells sitting on the steps of a building James had forgotten the purpose of, James could smell the liquor from five feet away and he noticed the metal flask in the 'distinguished' Principle's right hand. James knew what would happen if Wells caught him sneaking around campus at midnight, so to avoid it he did his best to silently creep through the foliage.

He ducked behind a bush and began crouching his way past the building, he tried his best at being as silent as possible but the Autumn leaves crunching under his shoes made it a little more difficult, each and every time he made a sound he stopped dead in his tracks for about a second or two before resuming.

When he finally crept past the Principle he stood straight up and walked normally down the path towards the main building. About five feet behind him he could hear soft footsteps, James turned only to find _her _walking up the same path as him. They walked up to each other

"Ms. Caulfield, what are you doing out so late in the night?" James crossed his arms

"Should I ask you the same thing" She rebuked before

James could respond something jumped out from the bushes and yelled "BOO-YAH!" James nearly had a heart attack and he was pretty sure he yelped like a small dog. He looked up to find Chloe Price standing over them with the dumbest most satisfied smile on her face "Get it? BOO-Yah? Like I'm a scary punk ghost" She said after dead silence

"I should fucking punch you right now!" James said in between trying to catch his breath.

"More like a scary punk asshole. Chloe, I didn't exactly have the greatest day trying to keep my friend from jumping off the roof. I don't think I need you to prank me tonight, 'kay?" Max clutched her chest

"Sorry, but you absolutely, balls-to-the-walls did save your friend!" Price pumped a fist in the air, James finally regained his composure and

"Kate saved herself. I couldn't even use my power...my head felt like it was being crushed...then I had NO clue what to say to her on that roof..." Caulfield's response irked James

"Don't be so modest, rock star. Kate is alive because of both of YOU. You obviously said the right thing. And your badass power is gonna save us all! We just...need to connect the players." Price responded. James rolled his eyes. He had enough with being called a hero for one day.

"And find out who set up Miss Marsh" James crossed his arms

"We have to stop this from happening to anybody else." Caulfield sighed

"Oh, yeah, and somehow stop that tornado from wiping out Arcadia Bay...right?" Price almost casually mentioned.

"Wait. What?" James exclaimed. The two girls looked at James and each other like deers caught in the headlights of a car, realizing he was 'out of the loop' so to say."

Well apparently, a tornado is coming to wipe the town off the map and it all has to do with super Max being able to rewind time" Chloe quickly explained.

"wait. WHAT?!" James repeated sounding more dumbfounded

"We're getting sidetracked" Max sighed

"Right, let's focus on finding clues okay?" Price agreed. James was still left confused but decided to just brush it off for now to focus on the present matter.

"Right. For one thing, there's too much coincidence between the people around Kate and Rachel." Max pointed out

"Oh good. I'm glad I wasn't the only one that noticed that" James commented

"Like step-prick and Nathan Prescott" Price responded.

"True. And both are douchebags" James added

"Psychopath is more like it" Price scoffed, James sighed at her remark. James has heard plenty of Chloe Price's disdain with David Madsen, James and the Blackwell Security guard have gotten into many heated disputes. The man was an ass to be sure but a psychopath? unlikely. But the jury was definitely out for Arcadia's 'Prodigal' son" Nathan Prescott.

"At least David doesn't try to beat down women like Nathan..."

"Even though I don't know her, it feels like Rachel is guiding us to the truth..." Caulfield spoke up

"Fuck the truth, I just wanna find my friend right now... It scares me to think where she could be... Do you think she's...?" Chloe blurted out

"Dead? Unfortunate to say but with each passing day it seems more and more likely" James answered Price's question. The two girls looked at Makintosh, Price with an expression of outrage

"What? Listen I don't like the idea either. Maybe I'm wrong and she's alive somewhere out in the country. But we may need to start accepting that it may be the truth..." James explained defending himself

"We have to find Rachel soon. We have to..." Price said sadly

"And we will Chloe, it's time to start looking for leads. Now indulge us for a minute, why exactly did you drag the two of us out here in the middle of the night?" James asked.

Price smirked a little "Drum roll, please..." she then pulled a pair of keys on a ring from her jean pocket "I present the spare keys to Blackwell. Thank you, step-prick."

James had to admit he was impressed, it was certainly better than having to try and pick the lock to the main building

"You are such a boss, Chloe!" Max exclaimed "I just...don't want you to get into any more trouble..." she hesitated thinking about her academic career.

"At this point, who gives a fuck anymore? We're in it to win it guys. Lead the way..." Price said boldly and then gestured for Caulfield and Makintosh to begin walking. The two obliged and began walking off to the main campus building with Price close behind.


	15. Episode 3: Chapter 3

**Blackwell Campus Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 8th, 2013, 11:53 PM**

The three walked along the path towards the main building, Seeing two figures standing on the main steps, James ushered the girls behind the boards to hide from being seen, now that not being seen was taken care of James listened in on the conversation.

"Hopefully, the rest of the class will follow your lead. I'm sorry I was...distracted. As you know, it's not been a good day for Blackwell." James could hear Jeffersons voice

"I know this has been an awful day and you can talk to me anytime, Mr. Jefferson." Victoria Chase's voice joined in which cleared up who the teacher was talking to

"I'm glad it had a relatively happy ending." Jefferson said, referencing the earlier events at the dormitories

"I don't know what I would've done if Katie jumped..." Victoria responded, trying to sound sad

_"Oh, I think I have an Idea you bitch..." _James thought narrowing his eyes, remembering the crowd of people with their phones out ready to film a girl take her own life

"'Katie'? I...had no idea you two were that close. Did she...?" Jefferson asked trying to find some answers

"Well...how does this affect the Everyday Heroes contest?" Chase asked, deflecting the questions about Kate.

"The contest will go on, I just won't be representing Blackwell at the event this year thanks to Max, who claims I enabled Kate Marsh's trouble by merely listening to her." Jefferson said pushing his glasses back up.

James shook his head _"Of all the days I didn't record a conversation..." _Thinking how it would have helped prove that the teacher was absolutely not trying to help her

Chase Scoffed "I'll give you a one-word sneak preview of Max's photo: selfie. Listen...you've seen my entry, you know it's better than that. Wouldn't that be SO cool to hang out together in San Francisco, Mark?" The flirt was so obvious it made James cringe in embarassment for the girl. He had always heard rumors about Miss Chase and Mark Jefferson but had wrote it off as being disgruntled students annoyed by her making up rumors and spreading gossip

"Stick to Mr. Jefferson, Victoria. I won't be going to San Francisco, remember?" Jefferson said bluntly, deflecting the young girls previous comment. He was about to walk off but then Victoria grabbed his arm

"You already love my work, so it's not like you're playing favorites. Just imagine if you picked my photo, though...we would have to spend a LOT of time together... That could be...fun, don't you think?" she said yet again trying to swoon the man twice her age

"I'm going to think that you didn't say any of that." Jefferson shook his head

"You might as well choose me...otherwise I might have to tell people you offered to choose my photo for favors or something..." Victoria said in her manipulative tone making her threats as bare as her flirts

"As a favor to your future, I'll also ignore that undisguised threat. This conversation is officially over, Miss Chase. I suggest you go back to your dorm now." The teacher said coldly, before briskly walking off down through Campus

"Wait!" Victoria called out trying to stop him, but to little success. She said some other things under her breath before hold her head in her hands and slowly walking off.

Amazingly neither Jefferson or Victoria noticed the three standing behind the board, and with them gone they had free reign to start talking again

"Just when I think Victoria can't get ANY more evil..." Max said under her breath

"Shit is about to get real at Blackwell..." Price said thinking of what was to come possibly

"Let's go find out how real it's gonna get..." James said, adjusting his hood before quickly walking up the steps to the front door followed by his co-conspirators. At his command Price placed the keys into the slot and unlocked the door, with that done James pushed one of the doors open and allowed the two to go in before him.

* * *

**Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 9th, 2013, 12:00 AM**

As they walked through the door James shut it behind him. The building was dark, which made it impossible to see. While Max and Chloe pulled out their cellphones to use the flashlight function, James pulled out a small flashlight that he always carried in his pocket.

"Dude, I don't know about this...we're both already in SO much trouble..." Caulfield said hesitantly walking forwards

"Not to mention the weed you brought into my room. Joking." Price joked, James figured it wasn't true as he already pinned Max Caulfield as being an unlikely candidate for being a stoner, unlike Miss Price

"I'm serious. We're not kids anymore. We're breaking and entering..." Max said in a concerned voice

"I have a key, how can it be breaking? They can't charge us for just entering!" Price asked jingling the keys she obtained

"The law states Breaking and Entering as the unauthorized entry Into a residence or building" James began, Price groaned as she knew now both she and Max were in for a lecture "breaking and entering is classified as a misdemeanor, in a similar manner to criminal trespassing. Penalties for misdemeanors often include a jail sentence of less than one year and some criminal fines. So in short, yes dumbass. We ARE breaking and entering" James concluded quickly

"I'm related to the head of Blackwell security. Step-shit will not want me in the hands of the local police..." Price rebuked

"You could be related to the DA, the Mayor, or the principle of the fucking school. we'd still be on the hook for this. So let's make this little venture quick before we get spotted" James shot back quickly

"We better find out what's in the principal's office first. You can rewind if we all get caught, right? You have mad powers, Max." Price nodded her head, which made James roll his eyes.

Price used another key on the ring to open the door to the principles office. Or rather the room before the Principles office, Price tried to use the key ring again yet none of the keys worked on the door, and it remained locked.

"What the fuck? The security officer should have the key to the principal's office!" Price said frustratedly

"The set that does is probably with David then" James said flatly in response knowing Madsen was on duty tonight, He walked up to the door and moved the blue haired girl aside "Step aside I'll see if I can't Jimmy this lock open" James pulled out a paperclip and bent part of it lengthwise and as straight as he could get it with a small hook on the end "Miss Caulfield, kindly look around the office and see if there isn't a spare key here" he instructed the photography enthusiast as he knelt down to be face level with the lock and inserted his 'lockpick' inside the keyhole.

After a couple of minutes, James was still trying to pick the lock, Price stood by the side of the door growing ever more impatient

"Tricky little son of a bitch ain't ya?" He said under his breath

"This sucks ass! Goddamn door!" Price said frustrated striking the door making a loud thud

"Hey! Cool it before you wake up half of Blackwell!" James hissed quietly

Behind him, Max came back with a defeated look on her face "No key for thee... We have to find another way in."

"Well find another plan quickly. I don't want to be here all damn night..." James said not taking his eyes off of the lock

"My plan has a name..." Caulfield smirked before taking using her cellphone. She was calling someone, after a couple of seconds, James could hear her talking with Warren Graham as she said his name out loud. They went back and forth for a second about gathering things from the science department

_"what the hell is she planning"_ James thought while trying to focus on the lock. Once her call ended James spoke "Our mutual friend have an idea?" he asked

"I'm gonna go put it together. Can you two stay here and not get caught?" Max responded walking towards the door

"We might get on the other side of that door before you, Lupin." Price boasted with a wry smirk on her face

"The race is ON. See you soon." Caulfield chuckled accepting the challenge and then walking out of the room.


	16. Episode 3: Chapter 3 (Part 2)

**Principles Office, Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 9th, 2013, 12:11 AM**

James and Price stood in silence staring at the door they have been trying to get into for who knows how long. Eventually, Chloe broke the silence

"Maybe I could try picking the lock?" she asked James simply stared at her

"Did you not see me trying to pick the damn door for two straight minutes? Besides where the hell did you learn how to lockpick?! He finally asked

"Frank taught me" Price responded,

"Frank? as in Franklin Bowers, that worthless good for nothing drug dealer who lives in that shitbox he calls an RV?! He taught YOU of all people how to pick a lock?" James said bewildered

"Why the hell do you care who I learned it from Sherlock, it's not like you were gonna. He taught me when we were hanging out" She shot back getting irritated

"You mean when he was supping you with dope.." James clarified

"Would you shut the fuck up?! God, you sound like my Step-prick" Price sighed exasperatedly. James rubbed his temples

"You know what Chloe? I no longer give a damn" He gestured to the door "Be my guest, I want to see what that scumbag taught you" Price flipped him off and proceeded to use James' 'lockpick' to make an attempt on the door.

"What do you have against Frank anyways?" Chloe asked

"What? besides the fact that he is a prick who sells drugs to students here, that I know he sells to people like Nathan Prescott who then distributes all that shit to everyone at his fucking parties. He's also a complete prick" James explained "If it weren't for the fact that he is a really useful asset to have, I would have reported that son of a bitch to the police years ago"

"Useful? useful how?" Price inquired

"Frank sells to virtually everyone in town. That means he knows virtually everyone in town. All I have to do is use him and his connections to find the right information I want" James further clarified

"You are one cold, calculated motherfucker you know that Sherlock?" Price commented "I guess I see what you mean. Frank did pull a knife on me and Max" Chloe shrugged

"he did WHAT?" James exclaimed shocked by the information and Price's complete calmness about it

"It was yesterday at the Junkyard, you would've seen it first hand if you didn't bail like a loser" Price joked.

"_Now I'm actually glad I didn't stick around at American Rust yesterday,_" James thought to himself. A minute passed but it seemed like an hour, Price was still attempting to pick open the door getting more and more frustrated with every failed attempt to open it

"If I can get this bastard open she can't cheat with her rewind... This is bullshit! Fuck you, door!" James finally had enough with the mystery

"What 'rewind' What the actual fuck are you talking about?!" James asked confused.

"You didn't get it when I told you? Max can rewind time, its as simple as that" Price tried explaining.

James was about to ask again but Caulfield came walking into the room holding something in her hand

"Let's try this instead" It looked like a soda can but he couldn't really make out any other minute details in the dark "Boom Literally" She said with a grin.

Price stood up and got excited "Yes! Time to blow shit up!"

James stood shocked "A fucking bomb? Are you insane?! you wanna add acts of terrorism to the list of felonies we've committed!?" James began overthinking all of the consequences of this action "_I should have just stayed in bed_" were among some of those thoughts

"Hey Sherlock. Calm your tits" Price said jokingly

"You guys want to blow the damn door fine! as soon as that alarm goes off I'm getting the fuck out of here!" James said walking out of the room and hiding against the wall. He waited for the explosion which did come after a couple of seconds of waiting. Then he waited for the alarm to go off immediately, to his surprise it hadn't gone off, instead he heard Price and Caulfield celebrating. But soon quickly the Fire alarm went off.

"**WHY AM I NOT FUCKING SURPRISED!**" James yelled, giving up on being quiet "Uh, so what should we do?" Price asked raising her voice to be heard over the wailing alarm. Caulfield walked into the office and for seemingly no reason raised her right hand into the air.

* * *

Price was still attempting to pick open the door getting more and more frustrated with every failed attempt to open it

"If I can get this bastard open she can't cheat with her rewind... This is bullshit! Fuck you, door!" James finally had enough with the mystery

"What 'rewind' What the actual fuck are you talking about?!" James asked confused.

"You didn't get it when I told you? Max can rewind time, its as simple as that" Price tried explaining.

James was about to ask again but Caulfield opened the door they were trying to open

"Welcome to my domain" She said with a smirk on her face

"What the- H-How the fuck did you get in there?!" James stood bewildered trying to think of any way possible she could have gotten into the office by not going through the door. Price seemed just as amazed

"You are magic! I have no clue how the hell you got in there, but you did it, sista!" Grabbing Caulfield's arms but letting go as just quickly and then heading inside.


	17. Episode 3: Chapter 4

**Principles Office, Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 9th, 2013, 12:19 AM**

The Trio walked into the office, James found it oddly amusing. So far this week he had already been in this office twice, both for very different reasons. Yesterday he was being labeled a hero for simply trying to stop one person's tragedy and now mere hours later he was breaking in and committing a crime. "I suggest we find what we need and get the hell out of dodge" James said to his co-conspirators,

"Man, I can see why the principal locks this room up. Fancy faux art crap. He must want everybody to know he has money...but no taste." Price commented on the room decor. She walked up to the desk and turned on the lamp that sat upon, giving the room some luminescence, "How can you trust somebody who has a fucking bronze bird in his office? I'm glad I was expelled..." She said emphasizing the bronze statue of an American eagle which also sat on the desk

"Yes if only the principal had a Monet or Picasso you'd still be at Blackwell..." Max said sarcastically,

"Truly one of histories greatest crimes. Not having proper room decorations in order to keep Chloe Price seated in Blackwell's halls." James added. He wasn't sure but he was positive Price cursed at him under her breath

"I'm gonna pilfer the papers on this ugly-ass desk." She said apparently going through the drawers in the mahogany table. She sat down in the office chair that stood in front of the desk commenting about how comfortable it was. James had been looking around the room with his flashlight when he finally looked up he noticed Price had placed her feet on the desktop and was swiveling in the chair from side to side "This is your chance to truly get all deductive 'n' shit, Sherlock!" she said while removing her boots from the top of the desk "Find us some clues about Rachel...or Kate...or Nathan...anybody!"

"Don't tell me how to do my job" James said flatly but went to work thoroughly looking through files in the cabinets the lined one of walls.

James and Max looked through the filing cabinets for around a solid minute or two looking through each individual student file. James adamantly let curiosity get the better of him and took a peek at his own personal file. The paper was white in color with his photo attached via a paper clip, The file contained his full name, his place of birth, phone number, and other various personal information. He looked over his GPA of 3.1 which didn't surprise him seeing as he was a hardworking student and usually paid attention during his studies. He read through the quick summary about him, It stated that while he was a hard worker and a good student, but was reclusive, antisocial, and unfeeling which he was, along with how aggressive he could act at times. The file presumably written by Wells suggested counseling for James which James scoffed at the suggestion. It also chronicled the time Madsen had caught James attempting to lockpick a door after school hours, If James could remember correctly he was breaking into the science room to grab something for Warren early in the School year. it seemed that File was updated recently as it reported James' attempt to stop Marsh's suicide attempt. Having read everything that Wells had on him James put the file back inside the cabinet and closed it

He and Caulfield walked away from the filing cabinets have not found much of any useful information within them. Price called them over having pulled some files from Well's seemingly unlocked computer. "Nathan accused Rachel of bringing drugs on campus? And my step-troll went along because he thinks Rachel was a bad influence on me." Price said clearly annoyed at the accusation, "'Nathan Prescott the Third.' Oooh, he's so money. And you know the Prescott's dropped major bank to bury Nathan's real file... Look, it reads like a rap sheet. bad grades, teacher complains, secret probation... But I was expelled?" She said speculatively

"The perks of being rich I guess..." James shrugged. "_It's a damn shame I couldn't get the trust fund prick suspended for drugging Kate..._" He thought reflecting on the meeting he had with Wells that afternoon.

Caulfield looked at the screen and asked Price to click on one of the notes, she obliged pulling up the image of some kind of drawing made of some kind of mad scribbling. James pointed this out and asked what was so important about it

"It's not a drawing... look, 'Rachel in the dark room... Rachel in the darkroom...' Over and over." that's when upon a second observation James realized the 'scribbles' he had noticed before were in fact the message Caulfield had pointed out written in messy, shaky handwriting. James was more than a little disturbed by this image and apparently so was Chloe

"That's... fucked up. What does this even mean? Nathan is truly psychotic. I know he has something to do with Rachel missing..." She said with a certain uneasiness in her voice

"listen to this, 'David M. always asks what's going on in my head... David M. always helps me follow those he follows...' Awfully cryptic" James read from the screen

"Jesus, David was stalking Kate, hassling me, and now we know he was all over Rachel too..." Max observed,

"There are far too many similar facts between Kate and Rachel." James wondered "What if what happened to Rachel was going to happen to Kate. If that's true..." James didn't finish his thought as the idea of this being some kind of larger conspiracy was much too awful a thought and made his stomach turn

"Oh, we are so going into his garage files... Plus I'm getting a little paranoid in here. We got our info, let's bail." Price said logging off and about to rise from the chair before stopping "But maybe we shouldn't leave without a gift..." She said a sly smile crept across her face.

Caulfield shook her head "No, you are not taking the cozy chair."

If James could laugh he probably would "_I don't think she meant to take the chair_" He thought to himself,

"Max, do your powers include mind-reading?" Price asked confirming she in fact. Meant to take the chair

"_I stand fucking corrected then_"

"Or did you just rewind because I tried to steal the chair? Shit, I'm confused." Price second-guessed her mind reading comment, "

I am too" James added flatly. He was still confused about Caulfield's abilities, though perhaps he had seen them first hand, after all. There was really no way for Caulfield to have been able to unlock the door from the inside.

"It's the powers of best friendship. I know how you roll... We should definitely get out here. We pressed our luck enough." James had almost forgotten that once upon a time Max Caulfield and Chloe Price were an inseparable pair. It reminded him of days gone. When he still had friends.

Price rummaged through the drawers in the desk until apparently finding something that caught her interest "Hullo, what have we here?" pulling out a literal stack of US Dollars, Chloe's eyes lit up in excitement "Holy shit, jackpot! Cha-ching!"

Even James had to admit he surprised at the amount of money he saw in her hands, then he remembered that the money was more than likely for the fund to make Blackwell Handicap accessible

"Wowser, that's a lot for the 'handicapped fund.'" Max said in a tone that reflected the same amazement and suspicion that James had. James chose to ignore that really lame word Caulfield just used

"Dude, there's five thousand dollars here." Price said counting up the bills "I could pay Frank back tonight! This will chill him out after you almost, you know, shot him."

James slowly turned his head and looked over at Caulfield with his eyes wide "You almost shot Frank?" He asked almost mortified

"He was threatening Chloe with a knife, what else was I supposed to do?" Max shrugged

James Put his hands on his head and let out a loud exasperated sigh "_What the fuck have you gotten yourself into James?!_" His inner monologue asked himself

"Are you going to make a big issue out of this? Sherlock?" Price looked over at him.

"Frank knows things about Rachel and he might talk if he's been paid... Right?" Max asked clearly throwing her vote to taking the money,

James had to admit. it was one way of getting Bowers to talk, usually, he just Threatened to take all the dirt he had gathered on Frank straight to the cops, but Bribery could be an easier way of getting what he wanted. Plus with how often he never followed through with his threats Frank was starting to wisen up to James' plan.

"Thats two for taking the cash Sherlock, what do you say?" Price called out

**{CHOICE}**

**{TAKE MONEY/LEAVE MONEY}**

"ugh, fine Price. Take the damn cash" James didn't bother with putting up a defense.

Price rose from the chair and started walking out of the Principles Office standing by the doorway, an evil grin showed on her face indicating she was thinking of something

"That impish look scares me." Caulfield said concerned,

"Same here, what are you thinking Price?" James added

"Care for a midnight swim? The Blackwell pool is ours." She asked

James involuntarily rested his head in his left palm and shook it disapprovingly "_what happened to bailing?..._" James wondered

"Swimming? You want to take that risk now?" Max asked nervously

"It's been a cray week, we deserve a little mindless fun in the water... We're done for the night anyway, we're rich, and nobody busted us. So, splish splash?" Price said confidently.

Caulfield thought about it for a moment "You're right. We hella deserve it. Splish splash!" She said in agreement

"Did you actually just say "hella"? I think I'm a good bad influence on you." Price Commented, James groaned "_Great... Nows there's two of them! __Oh, what I wouldn't give to never hear the word hella ever again..._" Price looked over to James "Sherlock you want to head for a swim?" She asked

**{CHOICE}**

**{LEAVE/STAY}**

James thought about it for a moment, "Oh... What the hell, someone's gotta keep you two out of trouble tonight..."

Price looked shocked and amazed at the same time. "First we find information regarding Rachel, then I convince James Makintosh of all people to do something fun, What's next? Am I gonna find a fucking Unicorn or something?" She asked rhetorically. "Well, what are we waiting for? To the pool we go!" She said triumphantly before marching out of the Principles Office with her two partners in crime.


	18. Episode 3: Chapter 5

**Pool, Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 9th, 2013, 1:02 AM**

The three walked through the doors and into the darkly lit pool building flashlights in hand.

"We're in the Otters' lair!" Max said excitedly to which Chloe scoffed

"Big fucking deal. I want that heated water!"

"We still have to play it cool, okay? I still go to school here." Caulfield reminded her friend

"Yeah and so do I, try not to get us both kicked out of this place, could you please?" James added,

"You can own this hellhole once you figure out your rewind power..." Price responded. James grew slightly irritated at the mention of these powers again. Quite honestly James had heard quite enough of it for one night to be frank, They walked up to the doors of the changing rooms, "Boys? or Girls?" Price asked gesturing to the doors "

Girls, of course!" Caulfield decided, James just assumed this was just her sticking to basic rules and the like,

Price's response of "Girls? Ooh-la-la..." made him think it was now for a more perverse reason.

"I'll just..wait by the pool" James said opting to walk through the doors of the Boy's room.

James used his flashlight to guide his way around the room, This would be an ample opportunity to do some snooping but quite honestly he just wanted to get to the pool as quickly as possible, He walked through the door on the opposite side and found himself in front of a large body of water only illuminated by his flashlight hitting the surface. The door next to his opened out Price stepped out first then closely followed by Caulfield.

"Max, try to find the light for the pool. I want to see the sharks!" Price instructed,

"Otters don't like sharks. They bite." Max pointed out,

James started to wonder why he decided to come here in the first place "_I could be in my dorm room right now sleeping. But no, my dumbass decided to tag along..._" he thought about just leaving but remembered Price's surprise at his acceptance to join showed he was more than just business, He'd hate to prove her right.

So he decided to just remain as the perpetual third wheel.

"So do I... Hit that light!" Price responded to Caulfield's comment about Otters and Sharks.

Caulfield then disappeared into the Lifeguards room and before he knew, the entire pool was lit up in a neon blue color that casted such a light in the water that it made James' flashlight now obsolete, so he shut it off and placed it inside his jacket pocket.

Before James had any real time to react Price started stripping down to nothing but her undergarments, James. Completely caught off guard by this raised a hand to avert his eyes from unfolding in front of him Price made a comment about him being prudish before jumping into the water, James decided to kick his companions discarded clothing further away from the pool's edge to prevent them from getting soaked.

"You gonna come in or not Sherlock?" Price asked from the water

"I said I'd accompany you to the pool, I never said anything about jumping in... besides I don't feel like swimming in my Skivvies" James shook his head, he hadn't really even planned on even being here to begin with. Price called him a pansy and went about swimming. Caulfield walked out of the Lifeguards Room

"Oh yeah, baby! Feels like a hot tub! And with my cash stash, I'm queen of the world! Bow!" Price cheered then, James thought her comment was slightly ironic since they were both standing by the edge of the pool while she was sitting below them in the water. "Tell me you're not going to stand there watching me like a zombie." she asked Caulfield before playfully throwing the clear liquid at her, Caulfield stepped back to avoid getting hit

"Don't you dare..." she jokingly warned her friend.

"Come stop me, hippie!" Price goaded, then Max removed her clothes and cannonballed into the pool, creating a huge puddle around the edge of the pool. Now James was the only fully clothed and dry member of the group he found a nearby folding chair and sat down on it,

"Why look, an otter in my water!" Price joked before mimicking the JAWS theme. The two girls splashed around and swam around while James sat in his chair staring at the ceiling, "You asleep Sherlock?" Chloe asked which caused James to look down at the pool and shake his head before immediately looking back up at the ceiling.

At some point the girls floated on their backs looking up and the same ceiling James had been

"I wish Rachel was here. She would totally love being in here at night. Wish you guys had met each other..." Price said with a sad sigh, James wasn't sure if she was also referring to him as he was pretty sure he had met Amber before, from what he could remember she was always eccentric, wanting to do all kinds of crazy things but also a very kind person. She had one of those infectious smiles that would for some reason cause others to smile too, except for James of course. He hadn't smiled in god knows how long.

"We will. With all this stuff going on, I'm starting to think everything is related..." Caulfield's words brought James back to reality, he had thought much of the same, this mystery girl was difficult to understand to be sure but they at least agreed upon one fact. Something unusual was going on in Arcadia Bay.

"And I want to find out for Kate's sake. She almost died today..." Max sighed

"I can second that" James said still staring at the top of the room

" Your power is changing everything, Max. Especially you. I can already tell. You're not so chickenshit anymore." Price commented. The two swam up to the edge of the pool and supported themselves on the wall

"You know what I mean. You're becoming like this force of nature." Price supported her complement

"More like luck of nature. Come on, my power failed trying to rescue Kate..." Caulfield argued.

Her comment made James think, what if this alleged power was how she had gotten up to that roof yesterday, it could be a reason but he still was skeptical. It just a concept simply too convoluted and insane to accept as reality. And yet, there she was opening a door from inside a locked room before his very eyes, still, it was odd to think shy, quiet, photography enthusiast Maxine Caulfield would apparently posses the ability to alter time itself.

"Maybe I'm just stumbling back and forth in time... for what reason?" she asked,

"You didn't stumble when you saved me, Max."Price said with a smile, James grew more confused by each statement, when did Chloe Price, of all people need saving? He figured it had to do something with the apparent incident Price told him took place at American Rust between them and Frank Bowers.

"Thank God. But... what if I had? What if? Kate didn't jump but you would be... dead..." Caulfield clarified, James took notice of what she said, Price would have died if not for Caulfield's power. James wasn't shocked, by the age of 19 Chloe Price had already made enough enemies just from her attitude about life that it was a surprise she would almost get herself killed, Who knows how many times before he saved her hide.

James thought that Caulfield had used this 'power' at American Rust to prevent Frank from doing something he'd probably regret and then decided pointing a firearm at him was the best solution "_What have you gotten yourself into James?_" his inner voice asked him

"it's time to start moving forward in time. And we're obviously connected since without me you would have never discovered your power, right?" Price declared.

Every new thing made James more and more curious, or maybe confused. He was tired of thinking about Max's powers for now, staring then and now James wouldn't really question it. It's not like he'd get a straight sensible answer anyways.

"Absolutely. You make me feel like I know what I'm doing..." Caulfield smiled at her friend

"And you make me feel like I have a reason for still being in Arcadia Bay." Price responded.

James knew Price never liked living here, especially after what happened with her father. James opinion on the town was different, it had its flaws to be sure but Arcadia Bay would always be his home, he grew up here and so did his parents and if he never left, it would be fine for him. But some people just don't think the same way as he did.

"I hope so..." Max said unsure in response to Price, she rolled her eyes

"Stop being so goddamn humble. You're like the smartest, most talented person I've ever known." She complimented then looked up at James "Present company excluded, no offense"

James waved it off "None taken, it's not like you could ever offend me anyways".

The girls swam away from the pool edge and back into the middle, "Now I'm getting cold in here." Max shivered slightly

"Because we're yapping instead of attacking each other, otter-versus-shark style..." Price responded referring back to the splash fight they had earlier and almost got James soaked because of it

"I think I've had my pool experience for the year, let's jet." Price stood up in the water apparently done with swimming, James let out a small sigh of relief as now they would be leaving and he could be back in his dorm sleeping soon enough. The girls got out of the pool and retrieved their clothes to place them back on while James placed his folding chair back where he found it, making extra sure to be as careful as possible in putting it back in the same way as when he had found it.

The girls were done putting their now damp clothes back on seemed ready to leave "Gross, I feel like we just went swimming in Chlorine Bay." Max complained, although he did say it, they both reeked of Chlorine and the cleaning solutions he knew were in the water, "You look cute with your hair soaked in chemicals." Chloe not subtlety flirted "Thanks, you would know..." Caulfield said referring to the hair dye that had turned Price's strawberry blonde hair into a bright neon blue color.

"We all ready? Great let's get the hell out of here" James rhetorically asked.

The door on the opposite side of the pool opened and a beam of light started scanning around the room, the trio all looked at each other with a look of fear on their faces as one thought came to all their minds "Hide!" They said in unison with a hushed tone before scrambling. Price went through the Girls room while Max and James ran through the boys, the two ducked into a changing stall and waited for the guard to pass with his flashlight, James wasn't sure if the guard searching the room was David Madsen or not. The guard passed through the room without incident allowing Max and James to get out of the stall and into the pool room, Price walked out of her hiding spot, the girls ran up and hugged one another in relief

"We are so invisible! Let's bail!" Price exclaimed. They walked quickly out of the building and towards the dormitories but another Security Guard was walking towards them, the trio turned on their heels and ducked behind a wall to avoid detection. "This is bullshit. You can't go back to your dorms now, you're Blackwell fugitives! Crash at my place tonight." Chloe whispered to her friend

"You want me to crash where the Blackwell security officer lives so I'll be safe? Okay!" Max exclaimed quietly "James what are you gonna do?" she asked in a hushed tone

"Don't worry, I've got a plan" James reassured.

The two got up and ran for Price's truck out in the parking lot James following behind but he wasn't aiming for the truck, halfway into the parking lot he split off from the group towards the bike rack, there sat his Navy Blue bicycle which had been there all afternoon, he grabbed it and was on the seat peddling away as fast as he could possibly go before the guards had any time to react.


	19. Episode 3: Chapter 6

**531 Westwood Drive, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 9th, 2013 3:14 AM**

James peddled all the way up the driveway getting up from the seat and letting the bike fall onto its side on the gravel, out of breath and exhausted he lifted the garage door up then grabbed his bike and placed it along the wall before slowly bringing the door back down. He walked inside the home and climbed up the stairs turning right and down the hallway to the door on the left side, turning the knob and walking through the door before collapsing onto the bed in front of him and letting his consciousness slip away.

* * *

**_531 Westwood Drive, Arcadia Bay Oregon, January 29th, 2002 7:30 AM_**

Today was the day. For seven-year-old James Makintosh, it was the day his father had to leave and go to some foreign country that he couldn't even pronounce the name of. For twenty-nine-year-old Thomas Makintosh, it was the day he had to serve his country.

James wasn't really sure why his father had to leave, he knew that the President had declared war on this country back in October because of 'Terrorism' or something, James kept hearing that word all the time now. It all had to do with that Tuesday back in September when he was in school. and now that word was everywhere, and people were really scared because of it. After that day his mother would do nothing but sit on the couch and watch the news all day when she wasn't busy at the flower shop along the coast. James didn't like that word very much, it made everyone scared, too scared to do anything like flying. His family had to skip their Christmas vacation to Boston to see his grandparents because of this word. But worst of all, this word made his father scared.

James looked up to his father, he was his hero, James wanted to do be just like him, Someone who was smart and liked to help others, do the right thing and make the world a better place, but most of all, He wanted to make him proud.

But James didn't want to focus on that word anymore. He wanted to focus on the present, His father was dressed up in some Military Outfit covered in some weird pattern of squares made up of all different kinds of colors, with a duffel bag slung around his right shoulder, His hair was cut shorter than James had ever seen him have and a clean smooth face replaced the brown beard he had just a couple weeks ago. Thomas embraced his wife and they shared a kiss

"Thomas Makintosh. Don't you dare get yourself killed" Melissa tearfully told her husband to which Thomas responded he would. Then he knelt down to embrace his son, James was sad that his father had to leave but knew he was going to do the right thing like he always did. "

Will I see you again soon?" the son asked the father, Thomas gave an optimistic smile and shook his head "_Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it"_

* * *

James jolted awake and sat up in his bed. He hadn't exactly had a nightmare but he certainly dreamed something he didn't want to. he placed his forehead into his palm and wiped away the beads of sweat that trickled down. He took a minute to collect himself and got up from the bed.

The room was completely illuminated by the heavenly glow of sunlight that came in through the only window inside the room, he took a good minute to scan the room. the walls were painted dark blue in color with an off white trim at the bottom, on the wall opposite to the windows was an old bulletin board with several notes tacked onto it along with a road map of Arcadia Bay with several red Thumbtacks pinned to specific areas on the map seemingly indicating locations of interest, in front of the bed stood a computer desk with a folding chair next to it. The desk was bare and clean, much like the rest of the room that laid bare and empty.

James looked down at the watch strapped to his left wrist and noted the time was around 8:30 and stood up from the bed and walked over to the closet that sat at the back left of the room pulling out a plain black T-Shirt, and a new pair of Jeans. Stripping off the clothing he had worn all day long and replacing them with the things he had pulled out, he placed his brown leather belt through the loops around the waist and adjusted the buckle. Once he was done dressing he grabbed his Blackwell Jacket and put his arms through the sleeves and zipped it up, once he was done he adjusted the hood and walked out of the door and out into the hall.

James stepped into the Kitchen where he noticed his mother was leaning over the counter looking out the window that overlooked the backyard, His dog Mia was lying down next to her. She looked up from the window and over at her son who was standing in the doorway

"Eggs over by the stove if you want them" She said gesturing towards the stove top that had a plate of eggs already prepared. James nodded and grabbed the plate walking over to the small table that sat towards the back of the room, he began to take small bites out of the breakfast as he usually did, he never really did have much of an appetite which explained why he was so thin and lanky. Melissa walked over to the table and sat down adjacent to her son "

I heard what you did yesterday. Trying to stop that girl from jumping" She said attempting to initiate conversation "That was. Courageous. It's something _he _would have done..." She sighed sadly before letting out a small laugh "In fact, it reminds me of the time back when we went to Blackwell. Your father ran out into the road to stop this huge truck from running over William Price" She recalled a story that he had heard before, He really didn't want to think about _him_ much. Not after what happened, the dog tags that jingled every time he moved was reminder enough. James looked down at the small metal discs, the name imprinted on them wasn't his name, it never was, nor was the date of birth, or the blood type, or anything. Nothing on these identification tags were ever his.

Melissa's expression went from happy remembrance to focused concern "There was a break-in at the Academy late last night, someone broke into the principle's office and stole a bunch of money for the Handicapped fund, then broke into the pool house." She explained, "James, I know your history of 'entering without permission' please tell me that wasn't you." She asked referring to the time James was caught trying to lock pick a door.

**{CHOICE}**

**{DENY/ADMIT TRUTH}**

"No, it wasn't me..." James lied, If the circumstances were different he may have been more honest, James didn't feel bad about breaking in, that was merely a means to an end like many things he had done. But agreeing to take that money was eating away at his conscious, everything he had done up to last night could be justified and James knew the loopholes of certain laws he technically broke. But this was unjustifiable, and not something _he_ would have done and it bothered James to no end.

Melissa arched an eyebrow in response but decided not to question further "Listen, James, I don't want to lecture you. But I don't want you to do something that would get you serious trouble. You are such a kind, intelligent, young man and I see so much of him in you. Don't squander it, please" she pleaded with her son. James nodded and assured her he would. The two sat in silence for a minute not really talking to one another, this wasn't unusual as James wasn't a very social person often interjecting in conversations rather than starting them,

"I'll be able to sell everything and close up the shop by this weekend thanks to you helping me Monday." Melissa smiled, which caused James gave a weak smile in response

"Thats... good to know", his mind was more preoccupied with different things, the mother rested a hand on the son's shoulder

"I know you must be thinking about a lot, what with happened yesterday and with your little 'investigation' involving that missing girl. But I want you to know that I'm proud of you James, and he would be too..." she said in a comforting tone, James nodded and then stood up from the table.

"I'm going to head out, do you mind if I take the truck?" James asked

"I don't have gas money and you don't have a job" his mother joked at his expense

"The bike it is then" James sighed "_at this rate I'll be legible for the goddamn Tour de' France_" he said sarcastically in his head while walking out of the kitchen and down the stairs towards the garage door.


	20. Episode 3: Chapter 7

**Two Whales Dinner, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 9th, 2013, 9:16 AM**

James had biked all the way down to the coast and made a stop at the dinner to catch his breath. He noticed Price's old beat up pickup truck parked in the front and over off to the side was Frank Bowers old RV "_I'd Recognize that shitbox anywhere_" he thought to himself as he parked the bike along the left wall of the building. As James had already guessed Chloe Price was standing out in the parking lot by the RV no doubt to pay off Frank, or so James thought.

"Don't let my epic plan get in the way of yours. I'll try to scrounge up a Scooby snack to distract his mangy mutt..." Price said to whoever she was talking to, referencing Franks Pitbull Pompidou, then walked towards the dinner was. Rachel Amber? No, it couldn't have been, she was missing but James would have recognized that red plaid jacket from anywhere. James blinked once or twice before reality set in, in actual fact. It was none other than Max Caulfield yet again, but why was she wearing Rachel's clothes? James brushed aside the thought as he decided to walk over to the RV.

Price was trying to force the door open with sheer brute force alone

"What the actual hell are you doing Price?" James asked once he saw what she was attempting to do, "What does it look like Sherlock? I'm trying to get this fucking door open care to help me?"

James shook his head "maybe. I have some quick business to attend to first. Indulge me for a moment" James asked, "Why is Maxine wearing a Rachel Amber Halloween costume?" Price stood away from the door and turned to face Makintosh eye to eye

"Okay one. Max, never Maxine, and two. Her clothes were still wet from last night and that's all I had in my room." She explained before turning her attention back to the RV door.

"Whatever Price, good luck breaking into that RV... I'll be right back" James said before walking off into the Dinner.

Like he had done the day prior James surveyed his surroundings, there was the usual conglomerate of Truckers, cops, and students from the Academy, As James had guessed Frank Bowers was also there sitting at the far back end of the restaurant looking as shady and disheveled as he always did.

And none other than Nathan Prescott sitting alone in a booth close to the door, James had already thrown his spurious accusation at Nathan yesterday in an attempt to get him suspended from Blackwell, which of course didn't stick. Naturally, that meant that Prescott would likely want to sue James for all he had or just outright kill him

James would have normally left the affluent boy alone but today James decided he had something to say. James walked over to the booth and stood over Prescott "Now what's Nathan Prescott doing in such a dirty, low class, poor people's dinner?" James said in a not so subtle sarcastic tone

Nathan's expression quickly turned to one of anger and annoyance "What the fuck do you want freak?" He asked, James sat down in the opposite seat from Nathan in the booth "You're lucky this is a public place Makintosh, otherwise I'd make you pay for trying to get me expelled by saying that shit yesterday" Prescott threatened

"I think you of all people would know that when I say something I usually have some weight behind it" James said flatly, "I know you drugged Kate, I know this because I know you deal with Frank Bowers, you supply everyone at Blackwell with drugs and alcohol at your damn parties. What else did you do to her? Did you take advantage of her while she was on whatever you put in her drink asshole?!" James interrogated

"James I have no fucking clue what you are talking about but you ought to shut your mouth before I sue your ass for libel" Nathan threatened again. They glared at each other while James leaned in closer to Nathan

"I will find out what you did Nathan, you can't keep the truth from me for long, and when I do. You'll fucking burn for it..." James made his threat clear. No secret in Arcadia Bay was safe from James Makintosh.

James rose from his seat and walked away, have said what he felt needed to be said. He walked back out through the front doors, casually strolling over to Franks RV. As James had figured both of his co-conspirators from last night huddled by the door into the main cabin

"Any luck with that door" James said walking up behind the two girls

"You about to find out Sherlock" Price said right throwing open the door.

Before James could react Franks dog came dashing through the open doorway snarling and barking the whole time, James went to into a defensive stance to ensure the dog wouldn't knock him to the ground, but before anything could really happen Max had thrown a bone off further into the parking lot with Pompidou running after it instead. Once the canine caught the bone it immediately started gnawing on it having forgotten the three strangers who set it free.

"I think we just made that dog our bitch. Get it?" Chloe joked

"Ha, ha.." James faked laughed in response. With Franks watchdog taken care of the three entered inside the RV

The RV was very crowded, besides the three people standing inside and the fact that it was a small space to begin with, the cabin was completely trashed, James had never been inside Franks RV until now and he wasn't surprised at the state it was in "A_lways figured Bowers was a fucking squatter_" James' inner voice echoed in his mind, "Right, so why are we standing here in Frank's shitbox?" He then said out loud

"What do you think?" Price asked rhetorically "We're looking for clues about Rachel"

James didn't know what she had to do with Frank Bowers of all people but then he remembered something he had said the previous night "_Frank sells drugs to virtually everyone in town. That means he knows virtually everyone in town_" his inner voice recalled. That would explain it, James was pretty sure somewhere last night Price mentioned something about a bracelet, though he wasn't sure.

Towards the back of the RV was Franks living quarters, James had decided to go searching here and apparently so did Caulfield, while the former searched the cabinets at the top the latter looked around the bed and other parts of the room, the first cabinet James opened awarded him the gift of nothing but the second cabinet offered a more interesting find. Inside stood a jar full of Marijuana along with sandwich bags ready to deal, James took an almost malicious enjoyment at the find "_Frank Bowers supply of Dope. Be a real shame if a certain local Law Enforcement Body found out about this..._" James said in his mind, keeping the door open with his right hand James took his left hand and grabbed his phone from his pocket and then turned on his camera, bringing the cellular device up past his head James snapped a picture of the content inside the cupboard before shutting the door.

"Crappy wi-fi out here." Price commented while she sat at the small dining table "Must take him days to download porn."

"The fuck is wrong with you?" James called out from the back.

While James wasn't paying close attention Max grabbed a kitchen knife from the counter and used it to open a vent in the sleeping quarters. Inside the vent was a lone black notebook, Caulfield grabbed the notebook and opened it, "Now what do we have here?" James asked peering over her shoulder. The notebook contained pictures of none other than Rachel Amber, there was no mistaking her, In fact there many pictures of her in this book. The realization set in quickly for James, Frank Bowers and Rachel Bowers was on more than _friendly_ terms

James and Max looked at each other with the same expression "I think we just got what we've came for.." James said to confirm his thought.

The two walked up to Price, without saying a word he handed her the notebook they had found, as she looked through it her expression turned to one of anger, disgust, and betrayal.

"I can't believe she was banging Frank! Rachel straight up lied to my face!" she finally said starting to raise her voice "Why didn't she say anything?!"

"Cause she knew how you'd react..." James said blankly, he was used to these outbursts of rage from her although that didn't mean it did not annoy him to no end. It followed a usual pattern, Price would usually flip out about whatever blaming everyone and everything then either go 'medicate' as she called it or just calm down. "

Then I guess she wasn't very much of a friend huh?" She asked rhetorically "just another person who shits all over me!" James exhaled simply waiting for Price to conclude her rant "why does everyone in my life let me down?!" Price exclaimed, "My dad gets killed, you bail on me for years, I'm left with James fucking Makintosh as my only friend, my mother gloms on onto step-fucker..." That was James' last straw, She could blame Madsen, Amber, Caulfield, himself, and who knows what else for all of her issues. But blaming William and Joyce was crossing a line for him, James shot price a disproving glare.

"Chloe, Rachel is missing, nobody betrayed you" Caulfield tried talking sense to her friend.

"Bullshit! Who hasn't? fuck everybody!" Price yelled as she got up from her chair and leaving the RV with her two companions trying to catch up to her

as James walked out of the RV he felt his blood begin to boil, he had just about had it with Price's attitude, he had been dealing with this issue for nearly five years and he had reached his limit, while Caulfield and Price headed for their pickup truck, James grabbed his bike, and the former's vehicle's tires screeched against the pavement while they backed out James called out to Chloe from atop his bike seat

"You can contact me when you learn to act like a fucking adult!" He yelled out as loud as he could both to make sure she heard him, and to let off some of his frustration.

After the truck pulled out onto the road and could no longer be seen James began peddling away from the Diner.


	21. Episode 3: Chapter 8

**Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 9th, 2013, 10:00 AM**

James peddled all the way to the campus parking lot, almost out of instinct he dragged the bike over the rack and placed it along with all the other bicycles before making his way up to the dormitories. Going up the stairs and down the hall without little thought before pushing open the door to his room, He scanned the area only to realize Alex was nowhere to be seen

James checked his watch and realized it was a little after ten o'clock. Technically he should have been in classes today but he decided against it and took the day instead, It would affect his grade but it's not like he really cared. James walked over to his bed and sat down on it, He then looked over to his nightstand which housed a single cheap lamp that half the time didn't even work, with a sigh he pulled open the drawer on the stand and pulled out a medium-sized notebook from it.

James hadn't looked in this book in such a long time. He opened the book to be greeted with a blank white page with the words "_Fond__ memories__" _written cursive at the top of the page

He turned the page and found an old picture of two men probably no older than he is now with their arms wrapped around their shoulders, from the looks of it they were probably friends. the man on the right had Long brown hair and a rounded face with a warm smile, he wore a grey plaid shirt with a black T-shirt underneath, while the man on the left had more grown out dark hair that stopped past the neck, covered his ears, and was parted loosely to the right of his head. A haircut not all the different from James', he wore a white T-shirt and a Boston Red Sox sports jacket, James studied the latter's features more intently, the man looked almost exactly like James did. In the bottom of the page was an inscription written in faded blue ink.

"**_Tommy and Will, SEPTEMBER 1989_**"

James flipped the page to find what appeared to be a marriage photo, a man and woman stood together with warm pleasant smiles on their faces, the woman had dark brown hair that stopped past the shoulders and wore an elegant white dress, The man looked similar to the young man in the previous photo with a more cleaned up haircut and a well-trimmed brown beard across his face which hid some of his features.

The next page was a copy of the picture of the man in the Marine dress uniform from his home that James had seen before so he turned the page again

James found himself staring at a picture of the man, now clean shaven wearing combat gear and a helmet while holding an assault rifle in his hands, he had sunglasses over his eyes which hid them from the camera, yet in every picture this man had that same warm pleasant smile, the picture was dated 05/21/03 over ten years ago, James' heart sank after looking through this scrapbook, Hesitantly he flipped the page again, having reached the end of the book.

The last page was the same picture of the man from the last page, below the picture was the same cursive writing as on the front page reading:

_"**In**_**_ loving memory. Thomas Henry Makintosh 1972-2003, loving father, friend, husband, and servant to his country_**_"_

James shut the book and placed it back into the drawer and closed it, reflecting back to _that _day...

* * *

**_531 Westwood drive, Arcadia Bay Oregon, May 24th, 2003, 3:00 PM_**

James was sitting at his table drawing some random thing that came into his mind, His mother came through the door and closed it behind her, normally James wouldn't have paid any mind to it as she had been working on opening up the flower shop along the coast, but there was something off about her, she kept looking around the house, not saying anything to her son, even apparently wiping her eyes for whatever reason

James got up from the table and walked over to her, his mother now having noticed her son's presence knelt down and embraced him tightly, he asked her what was wrong and she looked at him trying to find the right words to say to her son.

"yesterday your father..." She trailed off, James was confused and a little scared, his mother hadn't been this upset about his father since he left for that place, Af-ghan-istain? he still couldn't pronounce its name correctly.

Melissa took a minute to compose herself and continued what she was saying "Your father was in a fight, a-and he lost" she said with the tears already welling in her eyes again

"James. Your father is... dead..." She finally admitted. James didn't react. even though he was only eight years old he understood the concept of death fairly well, better than most kids his age. He didn't cry, he didn't weep, he felt..._nothing_ as if all the light in his life was snuffed out by a cruel wind. The one man who he wanted to be like, to make proud. Was gone... Never to come home.

Everyone from the town turned out to show support at the wake, the Prices, the Caulfields, even the Prescott family came out to show their condolences. James was taken to see a child psychiatrist once he had returned to school, he talked with her and said what he thought and she jotted it down onto her notepad. Afterwards, she told her mother that he had suffered a complete emotional breakdown and had detached himself emotionally from everyone and everything.

He was prescribed medication but he never took it. After that day James felt like nothing mattered to him, Life had become completely numb, dull, joyless.

About two weeks after they buried Thomas Makintosh at the local cemetery just outside Arcadia Bay James sat on his bed clutching the only heirloom he had left from _him_, a pair of metal dog tags that bore _his _name, James placed the tags around his neck, convincing himself that so long as he had them with him. His father would watch over him. He remembered some of the words _he _said.

_"Do enough good in the world, and some good will come to you"_

Then on James made his goal in life to do enough good, an carry on _his_ legacy

on that day in May. James Emmerich Makintosh Died. And an emotionless phantom took his place.


	22. Episode 3: Chapter 9

**Prescott Dormitory-Boys Wing, Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 9th, 2013, 10:10 AM**

James sat on the bed staring blankly at nothing, trying to repress _those_ memories, he closed the drawer in his nightstand that contained the scrapbook he had foolishly looked through, he sat completely still not even noticing the door of his room open and close, it was only when his roommates hand waved in front of his eyes did he come back to reality,

"hey...you...okay?" Alex asked concerned, It still took a second for James to fully come back to his senses

"Y-Yeah, I'm...fine" James shook his head

"Lost in thought again?" Alex arched an eyebrow up

"Sure if thats what you want to think..." James waved it off,

"Where the hell did you go last night dude?" Hillsef interrogated but the look James shot at him made him answer himself "I guess it was for 'business' reasons huh?" to which James nodded.

"No school today?" He asked his roommate,

"Nah, what with that break in last night and that girl Kate trying to off herself yesterday, school has been canceled." Alex explained which apparently caused him to remember the small card he had in his coat pocket,

"Miss Grant wanted all of us to sign this card for Kate at the hospital" Alex said as he handed the card to James, He took a minute to look over the small piece of paper. It read "**_GET WELL SOON_**" in bold brightly colored letters on the front, opening the card showed a collective mass of names signed in all different styles of handwriting and writing utensils such as pens, pencils, and permanent markers. Some of the names he recognized but most seemed to blend in with the collective mass of writing nearly filling both sides of the card, James studied the card for a while longer while he pondered what to do

**{CHOICE}**

**{SIGN/DON'T SIGN}**

"Pen" James commanded Alex, the latter sighed as he walked over to James' desk

"you know, you could just get up and get it yourself" Alex complained while handing the small black pen over to James, He used the pen to sign his name at the top left corner of the inside of the card.

Once it was done James handed the card back to Alex who put it back in his pocket,

"So what's the deal with you and her anyway?" Alex asked

"Who? You mean Kate?" James arched an eyebrow "She asked for my help, that is all." it seemed however that was not the answer Alex was looking for "

Bullshit dude, if that was all, you wouldn't have been trying to run through David Madsen and up through the dorm to go get to her" Alex crossed his arms and smirked

"I didn't want a fellow student, and colleague of mine to make a terrible choice. What are you implying?" James said growing a little more agitated.

Alex kept the sly smirk across his face "You like her don't you James?" he said without missing a beat. James narrowed his eyes at his roommate having now learned his implication. "I can see it now!" Alex said running wild with the fantasy "The sad detective. The depressed church girl, Star-crossed lovers and hopeless romantics! never would have taken you as a hugs and kisses type Sherlock!"

James slowly turned up to look his roommate square in the eye "If you think Miss Marsh and I are an item Alex, then you have a fucking screw loose in your head.." James said in an annoyed tone

"Oh come on Makintosh! just humor me once!" Alex threw his arms in the air, he chuckled and smacked him on the back "Take a joke you asshole!" he said between laughs.

James sighed and lied down on his bed staring up at the plaster of the ceiling while Alex sat down at his computer desk playing some kind of computer game, Soon James dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**Prescott Dormitory-Boys Wing, Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 9th, 2013, 12:36 AM**

James awoke to find his roommate had gone off from the dorm they had shared. he got up from the bed and walked out of the door, he stopped to look over the whiteboard "**_Warren ___Graham_, James Makintosh: Private Investigator_**" The Writing was in His handwriting.

Warren had told him earlier in the school year that the last inscription on the board made their dorm feel like it was an Office rather than a living quarter but James had always ignored him. Walking out of the dormitories he scanned the campus lawn, as he expected from the fact that the day was canceled there was a spattering of students all across the lawn. It didn't take long for James to find Warren with his girlfriend Stella Hill. It was because of her that Warren usually didn't stay in their dorm which wasn't much of an issue to James.

He noted the presence of the Vortex Club members sitting under a tree, James narrowed his eyes when looking over the whole group which consisted of Nathan Prescott, Victoria Chase and her cronies, and Max Caulfield. shaking his head he walked over to the bike rack and grabbed his Maroon Red bicycle walking it over to the sidewalk before sitting on the seat and peddling away.

James stopped once he got up to the lighthouse, he never really knew why but coming to this spot always helped him clear his head which he wanted to do since he woke up. There was something about observing the coast from a vantage point that brought him a strange sense of peace, today something else had caught his attention, he had noticed it when biking up to the lighthouse along the coast. But now from his view, James could watch as two Grey Whales struggled to survive after having been beached, the sight was concerning to say the least as they should have been migrating south instead of being so far up north.

This was just the tip of the proverbial Iceberg of strange happenings that James had been observing all week. Now with a clear mind, James came to one of the only logical conclusions one could come to after all these events. These events could be a prelude to worse things to come.

Something is going to happen. And James Makintosh is about to be caught in the middle of it.

**_END OF EPISODE 3_**


	23. Episode 4: Chapter 1

**Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 9th, 2013, 12:47 PM**

having spent almost an hour at the lighthouse James felt it was time to leave, He stood up from the bench he was sitting upon and grabbed his bike and decided to walk it down rather than riding it having exerted most of his energy getting up to the lighthouse to begin with.

As James walked his bicycle along the side of the road he noted the two girls walking in front of him, well only one person walking. The other girl was seated in what had appeared to be a mechanical wheelchair. James connected the dots almost immediately as there was only person in all of Arcadia Bay who was paralyzed completely.

Deciding to get moving along with his day James hopped onto the bike and began peddling away not bothering to look back behind him.

* * *

**Flores de Eden Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 9th, 2013, 12:47 PM**

James pulled up to the small brick and concrete building that overlooked the coast, The front of the building was adorned with a sign made of aged wood that displayed the name of the shop inside had two large glass doors showing what stood inside, which consisted of a marble countertop with a single cash register on top.

Walking around the left side of the rose-colored building where had found a single piece of paper nailed to the wall, James scanned the paper and read its bold printed words

"**_MISSING: Rachel Amber, Please call Arcadia Bay Sheriffs Office with any information_**"

James had seen this posted up everywhere around town, which he already knew since he was the one that started posting them up after having filed a missing person report regarding the girl with the blue jay feather after he noted her complete disappearance.

Moving on from the poster James walked around the very back of the building where there was a small parking area occupied by a single 2000 Chevrolet Silverado with a whole bunch of potted flowers sitting inside the bed of the vehicle. Just as soon as James turned the corner his mother came through the open door to the inside of the shop

Melissa must have been surprised to see her son wandering about the town as she let out a small gasp upon seeing him "Wasn't expecting you to show up James" she said after a small pause

"Figured you would need help around here and I was close by so..." James explained before walking over to the truck and picking up a cardboard box full of potted tulips

"I didn't need any help but. Thanks nonetheless" His mother responded seemingly grateful for her son's assistance.

Carrying the box through the door James could see the the front entrance to the building and he was now behind the counter he saw through the glass doors outside, he brought the box over to a metal rack with shelves and a large light going across the top of the rigging, each shelf full of vibrant colorful flowers, though some had already begun to lose their color and wither away.

Setting the box down on the counter James started individually placing the potted plants onto the shelves. Once he was done he walked outside back towards the truck only to be stopped by his mother

"I've got it from here" She said

"I basically haven't done anything" James pointed but his mother simply smiled and shook her head

"I really hope you don't think I'm getting too old to be able to lift boxes my self son." She said in a joking manner. James looked back at the building and then at the truck which still had more potted flora sitting in the back

"You think you'll be able to sell all of those?" James asked turning back to his mother, Melissa shrugged with an uncertain expression,

"Tourism was light this summer and not a whole lot of locals really bother buying anything from here anyway." She sighed and looked out towards the coast "With the Fishing drying up out on the coast, and the Presscotts planning on turning everything here into their own damn private resort. I dunno. It's not looking too good" Melissa looked sad but then chuckled to herself having seemingly remembered something from her youth "It's not like Arcadia Bay hasn't bounced back from the brink of ruin before though. You know my saying James, Hindsight's always 50/50" James just nodded in response. "Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" Melissa asked with an eyebrow raised to which the son simply shrugged his shoulders. "I won't play truancy officer with you boy, but it would be best if you headed back to campus, you don't want to get yourself in any more trouble do you?"

"Yes Ma'am," James said before giving a two-fingered salute. James was about to walk off when he turned back to face his Mother, who had resumed grabbing flowers from the truck "You're sure you don't need any more help?" he asked, Melissa gave a polite smile and shook her head

"If I were you James. I'd be more concerned with your education rather than if your old mother can handle carrying around a couple of plants. I'll be fine".

With his question Answered James turned back around and walked back out to the front of the shop, hopped onto his bike once more and took off back for Blackwell.


	24. Episode 4: Chapter 2

**Prescott Dormitory-Boys Wing, Blackwell Academy. Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 9th, 2013, 12:51 PM**

James got off of his bike once he got inside of Blackwell's parking lot. Arising from his seat and walked the two-wheeled vehicle over to the bike rack and placed it along with all the other bicycles parked by the metal structure, afterward he walked along the concrete path up toward the dormitories before climbing the front stairs and entering through the front doors.

James climbed the stairs up to the second floor as he had done countless times before walking down the hall towards his dorm he walked through the door scanning the room before him. The entire dorm room was completely clean but that was due to its two occupants being overly neat. The left side of the room belonged to James while right half belonged to his roommate Warren Graham who was sitting on his bed texting away at his phone

James never really understood how people could get so enraptured with text messaging but perhaps that was due to the fact that he always had the mentality of a man older than he really was. Graham looked up from the mobile device and waved his right hand to which James put his left hand up to return the gesture before sitting down at his desk and pulling out some of his note regarding Rachel Amber's disappearance, James had written out everything within his spiral notebook, locations of interest and possible suspects, if no one else would find this girl, then it would be him and him alone.

While picking up a couple of notes a small envelope fell out of the stack and onto the floor, picking it up James decided to open it and remove its contents. Inside was a small card and a Polaroid picture that looked about as old as he was, the picture was something James had seen well before in his Mothers old scrapbook.

It was of his father and William Price back when they were still in high school. Back when his father was still alive. Putting the picture aside he looked over the card. one the front was a picture of the lighthouse in town indicating the card was likely purchased from a tourists shop along the coast, flipping the card over was a long message written in blue ink. Reading over the entire message rather quickly, It message was addressed to James himself congratulating him on his eighteenth birthday and talking about his father Thomas. Getting to the apparent author of the message, written in a hard to read cursive James could barely make out the name "**_William Price_**"

James gave a weak smile at the card. To him, William Price was almost like an uncle given how close he and his father were when they were younger, after Thomas had died William had done his best to consult his broken-hearted son, it did little work. Nonetheless, James appreciated the card and the picture, even if it brought back some unpleasant memories. Putting the card and picture back into the envelope and placing back onto the desk to resume to his work on his case.

After about an hour or so of looking through all of his evidence and yet he got nowhere. James let out a frustrated sigh and cursed under his breath putting all of his notes away back inside his desk and rising from his chair, pacing back and forth around his room muttering to himself which caught the attention of his roommate who had noticed James after looking up from his phone

"Uh, something the matter James?" Warren asked in a concerned tone

"I can't connect the dots!" James exclaimed in response "I just don't know what the hell went wrong, none of my leads are lining up, there has to be a reason why a girl like Rachel Amber would just up and disappear without a trace"

"I don't know what to tell you dude, maybe she just doesn't want to be found?" Warren shrugged proposing his own theory, James rubbed his temples trying to think, yet he was getting nowhere, he heads been conducting his investigation alone and was coming up with blanks. With a sigh, he sat down onto his bed "I'll just have to put this investigation on hold... I hate to do it, but I keep drawing blanks" He muttered to himself, he was expecting Warren to have said something but when he looked up he noticed his roommate had gone back to looking at his cellphone.

"_perhaps some rest would do me good, God knows I need it anyways_" James thought as he laid across the bed before letting his conciseness slip away.


	25. Episode 4: Chapter 3

**Prescott Dormitory-Boys Wing, Blackwell Academy. Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 8:37 AM**

James awoke abruptly as he had usually done, he turned over to see his roommate Alex sitting at his computer as he had been doing all day long, he looked over at James who was seemingly staring at nothing

"Did you finally get some sleep Sherlock? You've been out for like, a really long fucking time man..." Hillsef called out.

James yawned and arose from the bed and stood up "What time is it?" James asked, Alex looked at the clock on the wall

"Like around Eight Thirty, you came in the room last night and fucking crashed man, I don't think I've ever seen you sleep that long." He answered "Also. Before you ask, I already gave the card back to Ms. Grant. She was actually surprised to see your name on it" Alex informed his roommate

"I've been surprising a lot of people lately..." James said thinking. "Right I'm heading out. Hold down the room for tonight will you?" James asked heading for the door

"Yeah, yeah Sherlock. I look after Baker St. for you." Alex said in a not so subtle sarcastic tone.

"Well thank you Watson... I'll be back" James replied in an equally snarky tone

James walked out into the hall of the dormitories where he noticed some other people out in the hall along with him. Some barely noticed him, while others pointed at him and spoke in hushed tones, no doubt saying insults, rumors, or simple gossip directed at him which he didn't care about.

He walked down the stairs and out of the Dormitories, he noticed Samuel sitting on a park bench near the Dorm building, James never really knew how to feel about Samuel, on one hand, he was rather odd and spoke rather weird and cryptic things, yet on the other hand he never hurt anyone, in fact compared to some others he was a downright pacifist. He walked up to the Janitor and greeted him.

Samuel looked up with a smile across his face "Oh, hello young James, Samuel has heard many things about what you had done the other day. a Very selfless act Indeed..." James wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that but he assumed he was talking about his attempt to save Kate Marsh,

"You have a kind heart that can be clouded by dark thoughts young James, But that kind heart always comes out soon enough, Samuel has seen it many times before." Samuel said cryptically "You will soon find what you are looking for. Samuel has seen it, all you have to do is unearth it..." That had thrown James for a loop, he didn't know what the man was even talking about anymore, so James simply said goodbye and took his leave. Allowing the strange man to resume doing what he had been doing before.

James continued walking around the campus when he accidentally bumped into Michelle Grant, Blackwell's Science Teacher, James apologized as soon as Grant turned around but he was met with a laugh "

If it isn't Mr. Makintosh. I had just been talking about you, I never got to give you the proper appraisal for what you did for that poor girl yesterday, and for signing the card I sent to the hospital" Ms. Grant smiled,

"Thank you Ma'am, but I don't need, or really want, thanks, I was merely doing the right thing" James stated.

"You sound more and more like your Father every day James" Michelle rested a hand on James' right shoulder "Thats a good thing. He was a good man, and you are too" she removed her hand and laughed again "Right, I should let you get on with your day, try not to pick lock any doors on your way could you please?" She asked sarcastically while James walked off.

Finally reaching his bike James took it out of the rack and sat down on the seat "_Perhaps it would be best if I go off to the Hospital and check in on Miss Marsh_" James thought to himself, he took a minute to remember the route there and once he did he began to peddle off the route he saw in his head.


	26. Episode 4: Chapter 4

**Joseph Higgins Memorial Hospital, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 9:23 AM**

James entered the parking lot before getting off of the bike, he walked the bike over to the front of the building before propping up the bicycle against the wall as there was no bike rack like at Blackwell, he walked through the doors and up to the receptionist's desk. The woman, who was about thirty years in age was typing on a computer before looking up at James "Can I help you?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"I'm here to visit someone.." James stated his intentions flatly, the woman nodded typing on her keyboard

"And who are you seeing?" she questioned

"Kate Marsh, the girl that tried... to kill herself" James hated to have said that as it seemed to blunt, but that was the truth. The woman put the information down in the computer

"Poor girl's been getting a lot of attention lately, two other people just went to go visit her" She informed James, "Third floor, fourth door on the right" She said staring at her monitor while pointing at the stairs, James thanked her before walking up the staircase.

Finally reaching the third floor James took a second to catch his breath before walking to the door only to find Chloe Price leaning against the wall next to the door "Wasn't expecting you of all people to be visiting Kate Marsh" James said crossing his arms

"Cause I'm not. I'm just waiting for Max to finish yukking it up in there" Price said gesturing to the door "Oh by the way. Sorry for acting like a douche back the Whales."

"Chloe Price admitting she was in the wrong? This never happens" James said sarcastically which caused Price to flip him off

"Laugh it up Sherlock". Not wanting to interrupt Caulfield's conversation by entering the door James leaned against the wall next to Price "You wouldn't believe the shit we found in Step-douche's files, he's got a bunch of notes, maps, and pictures of the folks that 'peaked' his interest. Hell, he could give you a run for your money with all the snooping Sherlock" Price informed

James scoffed at the idea that Blackwell Security guard David Madsen of all people could rival him in terms of gathering information, but if it was true then the information found may prove useful in his investigation.

"We were gonna head back off to Blackhell to look through Nathan Presprick's room care to join?" Price asked

**{CHOICE}**

**{STAY BEHIND/LEAVE}**

"You guys can go off ahead without me, just don't start until I can get there." James stated "I came here for a reason and I'm sticking to that"

Just then Max walked out through the door "Well, how is she?" Price asked with apparent concern

"She's still Kate Marsh. Thank God." Max sighed with relief

"Pleasant change from a couple of days ago, thats for damn sure..." James crossed his arms, thinking back to earlier in the week.

"Now let's go pay a visit to Nathan Prescott. That little prick is not gonna be glad when he sees us..." Price smirked thinking about Prescott's reaction. The two girl's walked off down the hall leaving James all alone, he took a deep breath and walked through the door.

James opened the door knocking on the wood while holding on to the handle "Knock Knock" He said rhetorically

"James!" Kate said apparently perking up seeing him, she had been sitting on a metal folding chair apparently working some kind of illustration but had gotten up, ran over, and wrapped her arms around James in a warm embrace as soon as the door shut behind him. James was taken aback by the action and was left standing awkwardly

"Pleasant to see you too Miss Marsh.." He said blankly waiting for Marsh to end her embrace, once that was done they both walked back over to the chair she was sitting in before, while Kate went back to sitting in the chair James simply stood crossing his hands behind his back "I trust you are doing well?" James asked initiating a conversation

"I'm doing a lot better than I was earlier this week. Thanks for asking." Kate looked up and smiled "I got the card Miss Grant had everyone sign, it was... Really nice to see that your name was on it as well". She smiled and then seemingly remembered something"Hey, I wanted to know if you found out anything regarding what happened that night?" James thought about the question for a couple of seconds trying to find an answer

"I'm... Close, I can feel it, I will notify you if I find anything immediately relevant" He finally informed his client, there around a minute silence filled the room "I have a personal question Ma'am" James began "And, it's quite alright if you don't answer." he paused trying to think of how to phrase what he was going to say in a sympathetic way "Why did you do it?" He finally spoke, now it was Kate's turn to think over what she was going to say

"It just felt hopeless" She began "Like everyone had turned their back to me, but thank God I was wrong. Thanks, for being there. I never got a chance to say that before"

James adjusted his hood and placed his hands in his jacket pockets "I shouldn't have sent you to Jefferson. I had no idea he would have been so. Cruel" He said thinking back to the event in the hallways "I should have intervened, thats on me..." James began to scold himself like he had done the night before,

Kate simply smiled "James, its probably for the best that you didn't do anything. Do not repay evil with evil or insult with insult. On the contrary, repay evil with blessing, because to this you were called so that you may inherit a blessing.-1 Peter 3:9" quoting a verse from the Holy Bible,

James looked at his watch and realized that he probably had to leave, he didn't what to have to abandon Kate so soon but he had work to "My sincere apologies Miss Marsh, but I have to get going, I'll be sure to come to visit by at some point again soon" James said preparing to walk out of the door

"Real quick, I have to tell you something" Kate said from behind James causing him to turn back around. Yet again she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace "Thanks for believing in me" Kate smiled "You are like a Guarding Angel"

James shook his head "I am no Angel.." She let go of him allowing him to leave "You're a good man James Makintosh.." Kate called out, James gave a two-fingered salute before walking through the door and back out into the hall.


	27. Episode 4: Chapter 5

**Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 10:28 AM**

James finally pulled up towards the bike rack, being sure to be both speedy and also not run over any teacher or student in his path. discarding it not bothering to place on the rack like he would have done normally, he was running late to meet up with Max and Chloe at the dormitories after he had asked them to hold off and investigating until he had gotten there

It was bad enough that he had to bike all the way from the hospital back to campus but now he was completely winded, nevertheless he walked as quickly as he could with having to break out into a jog or a run. He ran past several students and teachers who had stepped out of his way once they noted his apparent urgency, all but one.

"Mister Makintosh!" Mister Jefferson called out causing James to halt in his tracks

He didn't bother to hide the annoyance on his face "_Why is he off all fucking people bothering me?!_" James asked in his head,

Finally, Jefferson caught up to him and adjusted his glasses "Might I ask you why you're in such a hurry?" He asked

"Important business" was James' only answer, that was because it was true. He was on important business to him, he was nearly on the verge of locating the truth about Rachel Amber's disappearance,

"I hope that 'important business' is in regards to you finding a photo for the Everyday Heroes Contest" Jefferson joked

"Not to sound rude Mr. Jefferson. But why are you putting so much importance on this contest?" James asked, it was a question that burned in his head for weeks

"I guess you didn't pay attention when I had announced the contest, like you usually do in my class.." Jefferson crossed his arms "If I must, the contest is about exposure, the put it simply. You submit a photo, I pick the best one out of the bunch, and I would have flown the winner out to San Francisco to allow them a kickstart in their photography career, but you don't seem all that interested in the contest or my class in general, seeing as I usually find you half asleep at your table or looking through other kinds of notes containing god knows what during my lectures. So I have to ask James, why did you bother taking my class?" Jefferson asked James paused for a minute thinking about Jefferson's question

"You want my honest opinion, sir?" James asked Jefferson nodded "I picked you're class because I had nothing better to do..." James said blankly "Now may I please leave?" he asked rhetorically before walking away and towards the Prescott Dormitories.

James walked through the doors and entered the closest stairwell to the boy's wing of the large brick building. Walking up the first set of steps until he reached the first landing, marking his arrival on the first floor, he pushed open the metal door and found himself in a hallway that matched the floor above where his and Alex's room was, his presence was not noticed by his two conspirators "So lame they don't have co-ed dorms here" Chloe crossed her arms before looking at James and giving him a nod

"Yes, because I want Nathan Prescott in the room next door." Max said sarcastically in response

"Try sleeping a floor above that raving lunatic." James joined in on the conversation walking over to the two girls.

"Good point" Chloe responded at both of their comments,

"Right, let's get down to business then shall we?" James adjusted his hood "

Good idea" Max agreed "Chloe. Wait here. Give me the signal if Nathan or anybody shows up."

"I won't let you down Holmes and Watson." Chloe laughed and gave a salute before James and Max walked off further down the hall.

James looked around the hall while he was walking, he rarely came to the first floor as he had no real business there, but he knew everyone who dwelled on the floor and what room they inhabited, including Nathan. "Prescott's room is gonna be 111, right over here." James pointed to the door second down the left section of the hallway, James overlooked over at the whiteboard that hung next to the door,

"**_THE PRESCOTTS RULE THIS TOWN!_**" the whiteboard read in Nathan's scrawled handwriting

"Yep, this is the little piss-ants room alright." James said to his companion, he tried to turn the doorknob only to be met with a stiff resistance "The question is, how do we get inside?" he spoke largely to himself rather than to Max. With quick thinking Caulfield grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher from its holder and smashed the canister against the knob, knocking it off almost completely "I guess when you don't have time for picking the lock. Brute force works just as well, well done Max..." James sighed as he put the makeshift lockpick he had used the night before back into his jacket pocket, he let Caulfield go inside ahead of him before entering next.

as James walked through the doorway he pulled out the small flashlight he carried with him in his pocket at all times "Let's see what this weasel is hiding" he instructed his partner and began looking around the room. He had never been inside Nathan's room before as he had no reason until now, the room was dark seeing as the lights were off and the only light was the sun coming in from the blinded windows and of course his flashlight

There was a nice leather couch on against the left wall of the room standing underneath a large projector screen, adjacent to that was Nathan's bed covered neatly with a sheet and several magazines of unknown content laid scattered across it and the floor, to the left of the couch, was Nathan's computer which had the same image shown on the projector displayed on the monitor screen, to the right of the desk was a bookshelf nearly filled with books and magazines and having three bizarre pictures displayed proudly in the middle of the bookshelf with lights illuminating them giving them further significance.

While Max looked around the computer desk James checked around the bed, he started with a book that laid on the floor next to it, picking it up and reading its cover "**_RAGE ON!: a teen/parent guide to Anger Management, by Dr. Bill_**" with a picture of an enraged child on the front

"O_ne book ain't gonna help a psychopath like Nathan... especially a self help book written by a quack_" James thought to himself before placing the book back down onto the floor, checking the bed itself James found a photograph presumably taken by Nathan, he usually would have ignored it but for this case anything may have been a clue, he looked over the two ones he found, one was of a small boy walking along a beach, it was impressive, to say the least, while the second one was of a dead crow lying stiff and upside down "The second one had to have been taken recently..." James spoke softly to himself, they however had little relevance to James' investigation so he placed them back where he found them.

He found something that caught his eye, thrown haphazardly to the floor was a manual of some kind, picking up caused James' eyes to widen. It was an owners manual for a Steyr GB-17 9mm Handgun, James thought back to the encounter with Nathan several days ago inside the parking lot, the metal object inside Nathan's pocket was in fact a loaded firearm, "_Sweet Christ, if I hadn't scared him off_" James thought to himself. He was dealing with someone unstable who was armed, if it weren't for his intimating presence. His life would have likely ended days ago on the pavement of the Blackwell Parking Lot, this was something of note and concern "Max you are going to want to see this" he called out, Caulfield rushed over and James showed her the Owner's guide

"Holy shit! That's the gun Nathan used on Chloe." Max gasped in horror.

James was shocked not at the realization that Nathan Prescott was likely wandering around the campus armed with a loaded gun, but at Caulfield's comment about it "What did you say?!" He asked reflecting his surprise

"On Monday I saw Nathan waving it around in the Girl's Bathroom" Max explained "Chloe went in there to confront him and he. He shot her dead" she paused having apparently brought up a bad memory "That's how I first learned about my power.." James was puzzled at her information. He now went from thinking this 'power' she possessed was triggered Tuesday at American Rust to apparently having happened the day prior "Before he could get a shot off at her I pulled the Fire Alarm, giving Chloe enough time to get the hell out of dodge." She finally finished,

James pondered over all of the information he had just now learned. It was true that Nathan had a gun Monday as James had quite literally seen it himself, and he also knew that the fire alarm was pulled the same day and he did see Nathan rushing through the halls after it was set off. It was easy to put Caulfield's testimony with the facts he had observed and it made the most logical sense. "How many times have events like this happened Max, this isn't the first time I was told Price's life was endangered" He questioned

"So far it seems like every day I've been trying to keep her alive, there was Monday, then Tuesday after the incident with Frank she got caught on a train rail while one was coming straight for her. It's like the universe wants her dead for some reason" She explained, James rubbed his chin and nodded

"Well, let's not let that happen shall we?" James said arching an eyebrow "Now, let's continue casing this joint..." James said to which Max nodded in agreement.

James went over to the computer desk to see what he could find there, with Max standing behind him, observing his desk he noted a framed picture of him in his youth and his Father Sean Prescott sitting on a set of stairs, James shook his head and didn't bother to look into it any further as it had little relevance.

He sat down on the computer chair and began looking through the computer to see what he could find, first he looked through an email he had sent to Victoria Chase regarding the Vortex Club event that was being hosted that night. The email mentioned that the theme of the party was going to be about 'the end of the world' and that Nathan had convinced his father to keep the Police from going there should anything happen to allow them to underage drink.

The next tab open was a U Roll page opened to a video titled "**_Vortex Club- October 2013 PARTY HARD- Kate's gone wild!_**" The title caused James to narrow his eyes and grimace "Now I remember why I want to throttle you, you fucking snake.." James said through his teeth

"Its a shame you couldn't get him suspended, you and I both know what he did to Kate" Max commented, James nodded his head and clicked off of the tab as quickly as he had found it, never wanting to think about that wretched video ever again.

On the next tab was yet another email, this time from his father Sean, the email was about Sean wanting his son to be calm and quite while Pan Estates, the housing project Sean was currently investing in was in development, what made James' dull fury grow even more was Sean talking about Arcadia Bay, his home, calling it a "Shithole town" and saying he wanted Nathan to take over when the time was right. "Sean Prescott can have Arcadia Bay over my dead body" James said out loud again "I'll be fucked if I'm going to let that son of bitch think he can steamroll my home into a private golf course or whatever the hell he plans on doing" James had never met Sean personally but he already grew to disdain the man just as much as he did his son,

On the fourth tab he found another email, this time from Nathan's Sister Kristine, James vaguely remembered her, he only ever saw her once at his father's funeral along with the rest of the family. As he read the email he also began to learn about her, she was apparently in Brazil serving in the Peace Corps, that she had a lot of hope for Nathan, and that she had issues with her father, James took a much better liking to Kristine better than the father or the son.

James had found nothing worthwhile on Prescott's computer all that was left were another tab for some kind of diet pill and yet another email, he placed his right palm into his head,

"What the hell are all those marks on the floor?" Max asked causing James to rise from the chair and look behind him. Indeed there were in fact scratch marks along the floor by the legs of the couch. James walked over to the couch and moved it aside, finding a mobile cellphone taped onto the back of the couch, reaching out and ripping the phone from its adhesive confines.

"Well now, What do we have here?" he said looking over the device. Max pushed the Couch back to its original position as best as she could

"Now we have Nathan's phone, so we can show it to Chloe" she said relieved

"Indeed, let's get the hell out of here before 'you know who' shows up and ruins everything" James replied before walking out of the room, pleased with the fact that this plan has gone off without a single problem


	28. Episode 4: Chapter 5 (Part 2)

**Blackwell Academy, Prescott Dormitory-Boys Wing Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 10:36 AM**

James and Max walked back to the stairwell where Price had been waiting for them. Finally, they rounded the corner and approached the blue haired girl "Damn, you're finally back. I got worried... So, what did you guys find?" Price walked up to them

"His room was clean" James reported

"and...creepy. Check this out." Max added before handing Nathan's phone to Chloe.

Upon receiving the device Price became ecstatic "Boom, Nathan! We got you by the balls, fucker!." she shouted out in joy.

That joy was short-lived, however, as Nathan Prescott walked through the door from the staircase, upon seeing the three his eyes grew wide and James could see the rage building up inside of him "What are you doing in my dorm?!" he asked angrily at the three

"This ain't _your _dorm just because it has your fathers name etched on it boy" James said in response. While Max and Chloe backed away cautiously James stood his ground narrowing his eyes

"You're such a nosy bitch, Max!" Nathan yelled out at Caulfield before fixing his murderous gaze at James "And I should have known you would be here as well freak!" Nathan tried to make an advance at the girls but James stepped right in his way, the two boys were now mere inches away from each other

"You stop right there Prescott. If you want to hurt these girls, you'll have to go through me first" James said quietly doing his best to impose an intimating force

"Make me motherfucker!" Nathan yelled out. Nathan took another step but James grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him back.

Before Nathan could retaliate Warren Graham ran through the door and pushed him back "Guys I got this" Warren called out

"Get the fuck outta my face!" Nathan screamed as Warren grabbed Nathan by the jacket and slammed his head into Prescott's, knocking the affluent boy to the floor, an audible gasp was heard from behind James yet he didn't bother to see who it was from as he was focused on the two fighting.

"You are so fucking dead-!" Nathan screamed as he pulled out his pistol from his jacket pocket, but Warren kicked the gun out of Nathan's hand and over to James' feet, he picked the gun up, keeping his pointer finger off of the trigger, he hit the button that ejected the clip and allowed the magazine to fall to the floor. As James suspected, the weapon was loaded with brass 9mm ammunition rounds, cautiously James racked the slide, ejecting the chambered bullet and letting it fall to the floor.

With the handgun disabled and harmless he dropped it to the floor. Warren kicked Nathan in abdomen forcing him to groan in pain causing another gasp to come out behind him, James looked behind him to find Max watching in horror with her hands clasped around her mouth, she was likely not used to this kind of Violence, Chloe was merely watching as expressionlessly as James had been.

"Get off me, brah!" Nathan called out as Graham continued to kick him several more times. James was at a crossroads, on one hand, Nathan had this coming to him for a long while and if it wasn't Warren doing to fighting It was certainly going to be James, but Nathan had been disabled and was no longer a threat, any further attacks would no longer be justified as self-defense.

**{CHOICE}**

**{ALLOW/INTERVENE}**

James merely shook his head as he continued to watch Warren pummel Nathan. He noted that no one else had spoken up to stop the violence either, all just watched in horror at the scene.

"You like to hurt people, huh? Like Max? Like Kate? Like me? Huh? Feel this, motherfucker!" Warren yelled letting out a weeks worth of anger and frustration as he threw several punches at Nathan's head, Prescott no longer put up a defense and simply laid curled up on the floor

"Get...off me... Please...please stop!" Nathan cried out tearfully

Graham finally rose from the huddled mass that seconds ago proved extremely volatile holding his head in his hands shaking as he cried.

"He's down, Cease!" James called out at Warren, finally putting a stop to the madness.

Warren simply looked at Nathan before walking out of the door and down the stairs.

"Yes, we have to go!" Chloe called out before leaning over Prescott "Who's the bitch now?" She asked

"Chloe! Enough!" James snapped at Price for adding insult to Nathan's injury before both Price and Caulfield walked down the stairs, leaving only James and Nathan in the hall. "Stop... Sorry..." Nathan muttered to himself, James walked over to Nathan and crouched down

"I hope this served as a lesson to you Prescott, and to let you know, I let Warren do what he did because this is what you deserved, for everything you did." James began, before thinking back to a previous time "And to think once upon a time. I took pity on you, you son of a bitch. Everyone blamed you for the shit your father did. And there I was to extend an olive branch why? Because I took sympathy upon you. But no, your shitty attitude turned me away, just like turns everyone else away. If you don't change the way you go about life, or you're gonna end up in a shallow fucking grave with nary a soul to say a eulogy for you" He made his message clear. he looked out at the door, he didn't want to take too much time and didn't want to have Caulfield and Price leave without him.

James stood up, still looking over Prescott "Get the hell out of my sight. Now" he instructed the curled up mass, it nodded in agreement "Good boy." he said in a fake pleasant tone before walking down the stairs to meet up with the rest of his group


	29. Episode 4: Chapter 6

**Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 10:38 AM**

James walked through the doors of the dormitory building looking around, he found his group standing before him by the stairs

"Damn, that was intense. Warren...thank you so much." Max commented,

"For what?" Warren asked confused at Caulfield's appraisal

"For beating the shit out of Nathan Prescott! Dude, you rule." Chloe clarified

"It was to be..commended" James added

"I don't know. I kinda went crazy there...like Nathan." Warren doubted himself

"You are nothing like him" Max tried to reassure.

"Good to know. So, where are you going? I better stick with you guys. Just in case you need me to get my Hulk on again. Or should I call the cops on Nathan?" Graham asked wondering what he was to do now

"The police are in the Prescotts pockets, trying to have them intervene would only jeopardize your standing at this school" James explained, based on his own knowledge of how the Prescotts operated and the email he read in Nathan's room, he knew the police would be of no use in this current situation

"Warren. Me, Max, and James have to do this on our own. No offense." Price responded

"It's cool. Whatever I can do to help..." Warren answered unfazed by the fact he had been left out of the group,

"What you can do is find out anything you can about Sean Prescott, Nathan's father. Something tells me he is certainly involved in something illegal, drug trafficking, money laundering, etc" James instructed, now that Nathan would not be an immediate threat to them, he wanted to build a case against his father in order to find enough substantial evidence to topple his plans. Sean Prescott was certainly involved with Amber's disappearance, James could tell, and he wanted to uncover anything and everything to unravel this conspiracy.

"I'm on it. Between the snow and eclipse, I'm assuming the apocalypse is around the corner..." Warren nodded, he wasn't wrong with his comment, there was certainly something bizarre happening and yet he so far has uncovered nothing to cause the unusual happenings within his town.

"And...thank you. Seriously. I'll call you later." Max repeated her sentiment from earlier

"You better. I'm feeling pretty alpha now." Warren said with a voice so full of confidence it made James roll his eyes in embarrassment for the boy

"Yes. You are." Max nodded in agreement, Graham then left and wandered back off into the campus grounds.

"Man, that guy is so fucking in love with you." Chloe laughed

"Its almost pitiful" James commented adding to the conversation, Max chuckled and nodded in agreement,

"He really did give a serious beatdown to Nathan."Price commented reflecting back to the fight inside the Dormitories

"It was a little scary to watch him do that..." Max also reflected

"You know I'm surprised you didn't take the moral high ground and stop him before he beat Nathan into a pulp Sherlock" Price wondered

"Prescott has had it coming to him for a long fucking time. No one drugs someone I know, makes her life hell and gets away with it. Not while I live and breathe" James shook his head, he thought back to his last encounter with Nathan back at the Two Whales Diner and his parting words before leaving him

"_you can't keep the truth from me for long, and when I do. You will fucking burn for it..._" This was Nathan's karma coming to bite him the ass.

"Now let's make a date with Frank." Price said, setting her mind on different matters rather than reflecting on what just happened.

"Will he even answer you?" Max asked suspiciously, James wondered the same thing. But Price shook her head

"Frank always answers when he wants money." then she took out her phone and sent a text message to Bowers, not even a second later her phone dinged and rumbled with a notification indicating Frank had responded immediately

"Let's not keep him waiting then shall we?" James said while adjusting his hood "Oh, by the way. I'm done with biking all around town, I'll be hitching a ride you guys" James said already walking off for Price's rusted Pickup truck

"C-can he even do that?" Max asked surprised by James decision,

Price merely shrugged "Thats James Makintosh for ya" She said before also heading off towards the truck.


	30. Episode 4: Chapter 7

**The coastline, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 10:48 AM**

The truck had come to a stop once they had reached the beginning of the beach. The occupants then slowly emerged from the cabin, Chloe and Max jumped out first as they were the closest to the door while James got out last after sitting cramped in the middle of both girls,

"Feels good to finally be out of that thing" James said rubbing the back of his neck to try and soothe an ache he had from having to keep his head from hitting the roof of the truck. James looked out at the beach, it appeared that it was low tide given how far out the Ocean was, what was more concerning to him was that there was yet another beached whale and from the looks of it. Had already died,

"God...I hate seeing those poor whales like that..." Max said sympathetically

"It's a troublesome sight to be sure" James said in agreement

"Me too. I just think of their families out there in the ocean looking for them..." Price sighed sadly joining in on the conversation.

"Right, so are we just here to pay off that prick Bowers or what" James cleared his throat shifting his attention to the task at hand

"Well, that asshole is gonna help us find Rachel." Price clarified

"Or what? You'll actually shoot him? Chloe, do not count on my rewind. Seriously." Max said in a serious tone

"Obviously, I'm not counting on you. That's why I have a gun. And I might even save you someday." Price responded, this news was troubling at the least to James, he didn't like the idea of anyone in this group of people being armed let alone allowing a hot head like Chloe Price to be in the possession of a firearm. Then that brought up a better question

"W_here the fuck did she get a gun?_" James thought to himself, then he remembered. In the fight with Nathan he had dropped his GB-17 handgun and James had disarmed it, but after he dropped it onto the ground he forgot about it completely, focusing more on the fight between Graham and Prescott, at some point when he wasn't looking she must have grabbed the handgun, and the magazine James had removed before they left Blackwell

"Just talk to Frank so we can get that code for the book from him. That's all." James said clearly, he didn't want to be here long and simply wanted to finish his business

"Got it. No dicking around." Chloe nodded in agreement

"Then let's roll" James adjusted his hood and was the first to head off towards the RV.

The trio approached the RV door and looked at each other, without saying a word nodded James knocked on the door, after a couple of seconds Frank Bowers finally opened the door, as soon as he saw who had knocked on his door his expression turned to one of annoyance

"Oh, look. The Wonder Twins and their lapdog. You shoulda come alone." Frank sighed

"They're my partners" Price responded

"Yeah, or bodyguards. So let's get to business: where's my fucking money?" Frank said in a rushed voice like the group had interrupted him.

The group looked at each other figuring what to do after a second of silence Price pulled out the money and handed it over to Bowers, he looked over the bills and nodded "Oh, why, thank you. That wasn't so hard, now was it? And let's not do any more business again. Now if you'll excuse me..." he said in a sarcastically happy tone

"Actually, we wanted to ask you a couple of questions" James stopped Bowers from closing the door, Frank turned back around and laughed

"You guys must have serious balls, no" Frank said quickly. James narrowed his eyes fixating his gaze on Bowers while Price and Caulfield looked sad at the ground trying to act like some helpless child, Frank rolled his eyes "Jesus, okay, okay. But I'm not getting you high."

"Frank, I think you of all people should know I'm not here to smoke your trashy grass." James crossed his arms

"No, you two don't look like the type. Not like Chloe here. So what do you Hardy Boys want?" Frank leaned in the doorway

"The names of your clients, if you could please?" James made his demand clear

"Oh, is that all? Well, why didn't you just tell me? How about I just give you the keys to my RV while I'm at it?" Bowers said sarcastically

"Listen, Frank, we're sorry to be such a nuisance, but this is important." Max pleaded trying to get him to open up

"Yeah, yeah... Everything is important these days. But I can tell you're not bullshitting me." Frank waved a hand

"There's no time for that, Frank. I just want a little bit of information." James responded

"Yeah, yeah... well, it always starts with just a little. Chloe here knows all about that, don't you?" Frank commented

"Come on, Frank. This isn't about me now." Chloe responded to his snide remark

"Yeah, right, okay. The three of you are giving me a headache. No deal." Frank shook his head

"Bowers, we didn't come here to start a fight. This is much bigger than us." James tried to reason, Normally he would have left it then and there and tried again at a later time, but James didn't have time and he was getting tired of this back and forth

"You... you come in peace? After she aimed a fucking gun at me and then pulled the trigger?" Frank said angrily pointing to Max

"To be honest, Frank... you scared me. You held a knife on my friend. I didn't want to pull the trigger." she tried to defend her action

"Look, Frank. Max doesn't need a gun anyway... so are we cool? Please?" Chloe came to her defense and trying to get the situation back under control

"Okay, we're cool for now... but my dog isn't. And if you try any shit, he will bite your head off. He's done it before." Frank warned

"Keep that dog of yours on a tight leash and we won't have to deal with it" James raised an eyebrow

"Shit, you wouldn't have time... you like dogs?" Frank asked

That had thrown James for a loop "_what the fuck does that have to do with anything?!_" James thought to himself and almost said aloud

"Oh, Pompidou is so cute!" Max said happily which caused Frank to fixate his glare at her

"The only way you know my dog's name is if you broke into my RV... that's how he got out! You did it are you crazy?! That's my dog!" he yelled

"Wait! That's not what-" Max stammered nervously

"Seriously, Frank, don't get all spun out! We're only here to find Rachel." Chloe tried yet again to get a handle on the situation as it was quickly getting out of hand

"Rachel isn't in here! And I'll spin you on your ass! What the fuck are you dorks up to, huh? Trying to break into my business? This time, the price is wrong, skank!" Frank yelled out in response.

James realized how bad the situation had gotten and had started doing quick thinking in case Frank did anything rash to any of his partners, "Calm down, Frank. Let's just talk..." Max tried to reason "Do not ever tell me what to do!" Frank yelled, then he started to violently shove Caulfield

James quickly got between the two and put his hands out "Leave the girl alone Frank, Now!" James called out

"What did I just say, Do not tell me what to do!" Frank yelled pulling out a switchblade, James used a quick reaction to try and grab the knife and keep it away from him or anyone else which quickly turned into a struggle between him and Frank "Get off of me!" he called out

"Drop it! you crazy son of a bitch!" James yelled out in response.

Before there could be any further reaction a gunshot rang out. James opened his eyes and they went wide, he wasn't sure who had fired the shot and at who, for all he knew he had a bullet rip through his abdomen or even his chest in all of the confusion.

He looked at Frank who had a look of shock on his face as he fell to the ground, a small puddle of blood forming underneath him and staining the sand below. James quickly felt around his torso to find any kind of bullet hole, then he looked up at Price, an equal look of shock on her face as she held out Nathans gun, smoke rising from the muzzle.

Then the realization set in, Chloe Price had just shot Frank Bowers,

"GIVE ME THAT!" James said panicked grabbing the gun from her hands, it was extremely easy as Price had a surprisingly weak grip on the weapon. James then threw the pistol out into the trees and then began to pace back and forth trying to comprehend what had just happened, "_how the fuck did this go so wrong?!_" James kept asking in his head trying to rationalize the injury and possible death of a man right in front of him.

Unbeknownst to him Max stood up from the ground raising her right hand in front of her

* * *

The trio approached the RV and looked at each other "Listen, Chloe, I can tell you for a fact that this will not go well." said stopping everyone from knocking on the door

"Max, I should've known you'd be kind and rewind. So, tell me exactly what we need to do here." Price smiled apparently happy that Caulfield had gone back to prevent some kind of unknown disaster from occurring during the negotiation

"You won't like this, but you need to get rid of that gun." Max instructed her friend, James liked this idea as no one would be getting shot.

"No, Max, I don't like that at all. But I trust you. And, girl, if I need that gun you better rewind fast!" Price said with an upset sigh yet going along with what Caulfield said, pulling out Nathan's handgun and tossing it to the floor.

"We all set now, great let's get back to business" James said adjusting his hood and approaching the RV door, James knocked on the door, after a couple of seconds Frank Bowers finally opened the door, as soon as he saw who had knocked on his door his expression turned to one of annoyance

"Oh, look. The Wonder Twins and their lapdog. You shoulda come alone." Frank sighed

"They're my partners" Price responded

"Yeah, or bodyguards. So let's get to business: where's my fucking money?" Frank said in a rushed voice like the group had interrupted him.

The group looked at each other figuring what to do, after a second of silence Price pulled out the money and handed it over to Bowers, he looked over the bills and nodded "Oh, why, thank you. That wasn't so hard, now was it? And let's not do any more business again. Now if you'll excuse me..." he said in a sarcastically happy tone

"Actually, we wanted to ask you a couple of questions" James stopped Bowers from closing the door, Frank turned back around and laughed

"You guys must have serious balls, no" Frank said quickly. James narrowed his eyes fixating his gaze on Bowers while Price and Caulfield looked sad at the ground trying to act like some helpless child, Frank rolled his eyes "Jesus, okay, okay. But I'm not getting you high."

"Frank, um... after our last meeting, I don't want any weapons involved. Could you put your knife... or whatever in the RV until we're done talking?" Max tried to ask politely without raising any kind of issue with Frank.

"After you pulled a fucking gun on me you want to negotiate my safety? I didn't trust you before and now I do less." Frank said allowing his temper to rise "By the way, never tell me what to do in my home. Maybe I don't have a fancy Arcadia Bay house, but this is my turf, got it? You're goddamn lucky you paid me back. So what do you want?"

"The names of your clients, if you could please?" James made his demand clear

"Oh, is that all? Well, why didn't you just tell me? How about I just give you the keys to my RV while I'm at it?" Bowers said sarcastically

"You don't get it, do you? This is for a good cause..." James crossed his arms

"No, I do not get it... especially from a weirdo like you Makintosh. You know, I hate the way you talk to me, like you... like you know more than I do." Frank said in an angry tone pointing at James

"Thats because I do." James said in an icy tone "Christ, I hate you Blackwell shits. You expect everything for free. You're not getting any handouts from me. I work for a living, you understand?" Frank clarified

"Yes, Frank. Without those Blackwell shits as customers, you wouldn't have any work at all. Dude, you're a drug dealer!" Price noted it was true. Most of Frank Bower's clients were mostly students from Blackwell, and without them, Frank would have nothing,

"Bowers, we didn't come here to start a fight. This is much bigger than us." James tried to reason, Normally he would have left it then and there and tried again at a later time, but James didn't have time and he was getting tired of this back and forth

"You... you come in peace? After she aimed a fucking gun at me and then pulled the trigger?" Frank said angrily pointing to Max

"To be honest, Frank... you scared me. You held a knife on my friend. I didn't want to pull the trigger." she tried to defend her action

"Look, Frank. Max doesn't need a gun anyway... so are we cool? Please?" Chloe came to her defense and trying to get the situation back under control

"Okay, we're cool for now... but my dog isn't. And if you try any shit, he will bite your head off. He's done it before." Frank warned

"Keep that dog of yours on a tight leash and we won't have to deal with it" James raised an eyebrow

"Shit, you wouldn't have time... you like dogs?" Frank asked.

That had thrown James for a loop "_what the fuck does that have to do with anything?!_" James thought to himself and almost said aloud. "Of course I do! I heard you even rescued a bunch of fight dogs. That's amazing!" Max said happily,

"No, it was just the right thing to do. I couldn't stand to see those poor animals treated like slaves. That's how I came to own Pompidou." Frank explained, James remembered back to the dogfighting ring within Arcadia Bay a couple of years back and how he tried to break it up, its how he came into contact with Frank, if it were not for the fact that Frank Bowers was drug dealer who sold dope to high school kids, his want to rescue abused animals may have made James respect him a lot more.

"Maybe we can focus on rescuing Rachel now?" Chloe tried to steer the conversation back towards the topic that was more pressing

"Rachel? Is that why you're really here?" Frank asked,

"Yeah, why the hell did you think I would stick around this long talking to you if it were pertaining to my work." James crossed his arms

"You three didn't know Rachel like I did, and I couldn't even help her" Frank started "You're in way over your heads. Why don't you just go play in your clubhouse?"

"Didn't she give you one of her photos, as a symbol of how much she 'cares' and whatnot?" James asked "if you really cared about her, you would help me try to find her" he tried to play up to Franks feelings about the girl, judging by what he had found out the last time he had looked around the RV he knew going for pathos would hopefully help

"How the hell do you know about that photo? Thats my favorite picture of her..." Frank asked, "I can look at it anytime and she'll always be right there for me.." His voice wavered a bit as he remembered what would have been happier times "I can't stand not knowing where she is. not hearing her voice... or her laugh... anymore"

"Then help me Frank. you could be holding the key I need to break this case." James pleaded to try to break him down further "Help us find her Frank. We really need your client list..." Chloe joined in.

Frank stood in silence for a second or two thinking over what had been said "If there is any chance in hell you three dorks can find Rachel. I'll take it" he finally sighed "My dog isn't barking at you, which I am going to take as a good sign" He finally pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to James "Take it, just find her. Alright, kid?"

James gave him a Salute "You have my word, I will not let you down"

"Thanks Frank, seriously.." Price sighed in relief at how well the negotiations had gone down. Frank finally and solemnly walked back inside of his RV while the Trio walked back, Price made sure to grab Nathan's gun before leaving and then headed back towards her Truck.


	31. Episode 4: Chapter 8

**44 Cedar Drive, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 1:22 PM**

James stood in the middle of Price's room, looking over the evidence board made from an old piece of plywood covered in Price's old childhood drawings with all of the items of interest taped onto it, he felt he now that he had all of the evidence required to start making conclusions. At long last Rachel Amber's case was going to be cracked.

"Chloe... are you okay?" Max asked concerned for her friends while sitting next to her on Price's bed

"I'm just glad everything worked out with Frank. It's nice to have one less enemy in Arcadia Bay." Price sighed in relief

"Amen to that." James seconded the opinion.

Both girls rose from the mattress, Chloe heading off to her desk with her laptop sitting upon it, while Max stood in the middle of the room next to James "Let's get to work then shall we?" He said cracking his knuckles and adjusting his hood before walking closer to his evidence board

examining everything tacked onto it closely "Lets split it up, you take Bowers's stuff I handle what Nathan has" James instructed Caulfield focusing on the mass of evidence at the base of the board.

His items of interest were Nathan's student file, pulled from Well's computer two nights ago, an advertisement for a Vortex Club party dated October 4th, a scrap of paper with several numbers written onto it, the drawing found on Well's computer with the words '**_Rachel in the darkroom_**' written over and over, a disciplinary warning from Blackwell, and finally Nathan's phone which was found taped onto the back of his couch in his dorm room, James had also taken the liberty of adding the SIM card onto the list of evidence just in case.

"_I want whatever is in that damn phone, I just need to unlock it_" James thought to himself. grabbing the student profile, the SIM Card, the phone, and the scrap with numbers on it, James taped them to the right side of the evidence board, it seems that Caulfield did the same as she grabbed Franks account book and a scrap of paper that had a list of clients code names Frank had given them on the other side of the board as well.

James removed the phone from the board and held it in his hand, he started the device up only to be met with a screen that required a four digit entry PIN. James looked at the SIM card on the board reading the sim PIN number on the card "_An idiot like Prescott probably didn't bother to change it_" James thought while putting the number 1111 into the phone, as soon as he put in the last digit the phone buzzed and the screen was still locked, indicating James was incorrect "_guess thats what I get for assuming..._" He echoed in his head. James then turned his attention to the scrap of paper with several 4 digit number codes written in Nathan's scrawled unstable handwriting.

He looked at the number on the paper that was circled "_9535? if it was circled it had to have been important_" James deduced inputting the number onto the phone, yet again the phone buzzed and now a message displayed on the lock screen saying that the phone was now locked "Son of a bitch!" James said under his breath in frustration he looked at the screen yet again, now the device wanted him to input a PUK number, which was much longer than whatever Nathan's passcode was. James looked around all of his evidence trying to find a number long enough to fit as the PUK, it was when he looked at the SIM card did he find such a thing, he tapped rapidly onto the screen to input the new code 87897808.

Once it was done, the screen opened up to what had to have been Nathan's home screen, James finally sighed a breath of relief.

First James looked at Nathan's personal messages, trying to find someone of interest. only when he found an unlisted contact did his attention get caught "what this now?" James asked himself in a fake curious voice he opened up the list to find out who he was talking to

**_[Nathan: What's up? Need the G]_**

**_[?: Okay]_**

**_[Nathan: cool]_**

**_(10/01/13)  
[Nathan: Bitch. You sold me water ASSHOLE]_**

**_[?: Calm down. Bring it to me.]_**

**_[Nathan: Bringing it]_**

**_[?: Stay away. Pig on the beach.]_**

James was curious at the message as it appeared to be some kind of deal going on. James took a screenshot of the conversation to print later, then kept scrolling

**_(10/04/13)_**

**_[Nathan: U home? got2 party2nite!]_**

**_[?: Home]_**

**_[On the way. Load the Bowl]_**

Now James was suspicious, this was definitely a deal for drugs, and James knew only one drug dealer within his town. Frank Bowers. He took another screenshot and scrolled again

**_[Nathan: Hey I need to score ASAP]_**

**_[Frank: I don't make housecalls. You have a car]_**

**_[Nathan: No time. Charge me double]_**

**_[Frank: Damn right. Have cash on you. No fucking around. Give me the address.]_**

**_[Nathan: I'll call you to give you exact directions.]_**

**_[Frank: In transit. Get that money out.]_**

James took a screenshot for every single new conversation he found, by the time he was done there were six new screenshots in total ready for him to print out. Just as James was getting ready to print Frank and Nathan's transcripts did his and Max's phone vibrate. They both opened their phones to see who had contacted them

**_[Nathan: get reddy to fukin DIE BISHES]_**

**_[Nathan: u fuk up my dorm door. I KILL ur skolarship]_**

James was sighed and put his phone away, not bothering to dignify Nathan with any sort of response. Finally, he moved his attention to printing out the Transcript.

Once he was done printing the conversation between Frank and Nathan he tacked on all of his evidence onto an actual bulletin board next to the makeshift evidence board, it would seem that Max had also done the same, having found all of the evidence from both Frank's and David's piles, pinning them to the board as well. James looked at it, while he was stringing up his evidence he also moved the Vortex club party flyer over as well.

"N_ow for the more pressing matter. What did that son of a bitch take Kate after doping her?_" James asked in his head, he looked at the transcript dated on the fourth, the night of the party and made the mental connection, "_Right, so where did he take her?_" He thought trying hard to think of a connection between the picture locations at were pinned at the bottom of the board with timestamps written on a post-it note next to them

James' time window was around 11 o'clock given the entry in Franks account book with the note "**_10/04 11:00 PM - Rott, boondocks: 5g GHB -$250.00_**" when James looked at the location with an old abandoned barn did he find a timestamp roughly around the same time as Frank's account

"N_ow I have you. You bastard_" James echoed in his mind. He unpinned all of his evidence and brought it over to Price at the computer

"This is the place." James said out loud, handing the evidence to Chloe

"Let me dig up some more clues here" Price said as she fixated her attention towards the laptop monitor, Max walked up and both her and James watched as Price went digging for an ID on the location "Nope... Nothing, Sherlock. Just some shitty old barn." Chloe said with a defeated sigh having found nothing on worth

"Yeah no shit its an old barn, keep searching and tell me who owns that pile of trash" James instructed. Price did a little more searching for information about the barn, then Chloe looked up at James

"Somebody named-'Harry Aaron Prescott.' " she reported in

"Hm, I'm shocked" James said in a sarcastic flat tone

"Should we call the police?" Max asked nervously

"cops in this town are like Prescott's private security. Figured you would have known that considering the Email we found in Nathan's room" James explained

"that is so messed up" Caulfield sighed

"yeah Welcome to Arcadia Bay, where a lot of shit is fucked up." James said flatly "Not a lot of folks you can trust in this town, we'll have to go out to that farmhouse by ourselves."

"I was afraid you'd say that. We could call Warren, since he kicked Nathan's ass..." Caulfield responded,

"No reason to get him involved in this web, right now it's the three of us." James shook his head before walking towards the door out of Chloe's room "I believe we're on the cusp of solving this little mystery. So let's get going while we still have daylight to burn" he turned around to face his partners and then adjusted his hood.

It was time to find out the truth.


	32. Episode 4: Chapter 8 (Part 2)

**Abandoned Barn, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 3:40 PM**

The trio pulled up to the front of the barn, looking at its decaying facade, the wood was splintered and rotted, several planks were missing allowing for of the inside to be viewed. They all walked up to the door, with James leading the charge. They all stopped in their tracks when they came to face the old door, James knelt down to the ground and looked at his feet

"Fresh Tire marks, someone's been here recently..." he said aloud to the group who were now all looking at the disturbed stretch of earth the perfect length for a vehicle. James looked up at the door, he noticed that the handle had a large padlock on it that required a key they didn't have, but the lock on the door itself was old and rusty,

James grabbed the padlock and tried to yank on it as hard as he could hoping to be able to simply rip the lock from its confines and open the door. But it was of no use, James sighed and took a second to catch his breath "No luck here. Max, see if you can't find another way in" He instructed "And use that 'power' of yours should the need arise" by this point James had just come to terms with her abilities, though James couldn't see what she was doing or explain how she did, all he knew was that she used them and gave fair warning if a situation got potentially dangerous.

Max walked off to the left side of the old building, about a couple seconds later she called out "Guys! I found the front door, come on!" James walked around the side of the barn with Price behind him, there he found how Caulfield had found their way in, a loose piece of corrugated steel was poorly patching a hole in the side just large enough for a person to fit through, James ducked his head to avoid colliding it with the wall of the barn and stepped inside.

Once inside James took a look at his new surroundings, It was relatively dark inside, with only a little sunlight shining through the walls of the barn where wooden planks had fallen off over time, the floor was completely covered in old hay, there was an old tractor sitting dusty and abandoned in the middle of the barn, and James could see that there were platforms above yet no way he could see to climb up there.

"God, this is way too Blair Witch... I have goosebumps all over" Max commented

"This place is...unsettling to say the least" James nodded in response

"Hey! check out this old chest!" Price said turning her attention over to a large wooden container pushed up against the wall, she pulled the lid up and peered into it to overlook the contents inside,

"Yes please open it a little louder Chloe, let everyone who might be here know We've come to plunder their shit..." James said rhetorically only to have Price flip him off with looking behind her

"Jackpot. Old shit..." Price said defeated she didn't find some great treasure inside

"No, look closer" Caulfield instructed. Price shifted some old binders and books around

"Harry Aron Prescott and family donate new library to Arcadia Bay" Price read aloud from a newspaper headline that talked about the opening of the library that most people in town had taken to simply call 'The Prescott Library' "Prescott Industries celebrate grand opening" Price kept reading headline after headline "The Prescott's bring bomb shelter to town." whether James liked it or not. The Prescotts certainly left their mark on his town.

"Nice scrapbook" Price commented "I'll check here for more clues, you guys go scope out the area" James did as he was told and turned around the investigate the inside of the barn.

James looked around, there wasn't much. Say for the old tractor, a picture of the Barn in days past when it was well maintained, an old photograph of Harry Aron Prescott, the owner of the barn, a pitchfork with cobwebs and dust coating its surface, James looked at the door they had tried entering earlier when he noticed something. along the inside of the wood was a message, carved into the wood probably ages ago, James squinted his eyes and moved in closer to try and get a better look. In scrawled messy writing that comes common when crudely carving a message onto a hard James could barely make out "**_TOM M, AND WILL P. SEPT, 1989_**" James looked away and turned around upon reading the message, James walked away from the message not wanting to stir up any unpleasant memories and back over towards Caulfield

It looked like she had noticed something in the Hay and was moving it away from a certain location on the floor, James joined in on the effort by helping move hay away with his foot. Once they were done they both realized the had uncovered some sort of hatch that led god only knows where "Well what do we have here?" James asked flatly, the hatch was held in place by yet another padlock, similar to the one outside.

"It looks brand new..Why?" Max asked puzzled by her discovery, James shrugged

"Well, let's see if there's a way to bust that lock" he said looking around as if he would find the answer in his surroundings "Its gotta be something... heavy"

Max grabbed a hook that was connected to the barns pulley system that would help haul blocks of hay around the place back when the place was still in full operational order and hooked it through a loop in the handle on the hatch, then she walked over to a platform that was just about as tall as James probably was "Chloe, could you give me a hand?" she asked. Price walked over helping her up to reach the platform

"Sidekick at your service" Chloe joked as she hoisted Max up high enough to climb up on her own. James walked over to the platform observing Caulfield's movements trying to wonder what sort of plan she had concocted inside her head. James' eyes followed her as she made her way across the platform towards a piece of old farm equipment, stored along one of the top platforms. Caulfield grabbed onto the things pull cord and pulled down with all her strength, the piece of machinery tilted forwards and fell due to gravity in front of her, what was more surprising to James was the fact that the thing didn't collapse the platform bringing Max back down the ground level. James observed as she then used to machine as a stepping stool to hoist herself up to the walkway it had previously blocked, James watched as she looked around trying to find a solution to something just before she raising up her right hand.

* * *

James was surprised when he looked up and saw Max had somehow managed to get up to the third level in the barn despite the fact she wouldn't have been able to since there was a large piece of old farming equipment blocking her path "How did she..." James asked confused, Price nudged him in the arm

"Dude, I'm willing to bet you one hundred dollars it was her rewind ability" she remarked, then it had made sense to James remembering what he had said earlier outside. He watched as Max tired the other end of the rope from the pulley she rigged the hatch door to the other end of the machine

"Is she's doing what I think she's doing.." James said to himself continuing to watch, she pulled the junk a little further in on the platform before kicking over, the force of the fall caused the pulley to rip the handle clean off of the hatch door, the machine falling to the ground next to it with a loud metallic thud. Before long Max had jumped her way back down to the ground and the trio approached the now unlocked hatch, Caulfield tried to lift open the door but found it rather difficult to do so.

James walked over and offered a helping hand lifting the hatch with a little less difficulty "Damn, guess you got muscle on you after all string bean" Price commented, referring to James' thin lankly figure

"Guess all those days of helping my mother in her garden paid off" James said cracking his knuckles. Now that the door was open the trio could see inside. Before them laid a concrete staircase that led underground to somewhere

"What..is this?" Price asked

"Likely an old cold war fallout shelter. But I guess we'll have to find out ourselves" James explained before walking down the steps, the heels of his shoes making a loud audible step that echoed the deeper in he got.

"Do I even need to say how weird this is?" Max asked almost rhetorically

"You just did. Who builds this kind of place?" Price responded and raised a query of her own

"Paranoid lunatics fearing the end of the world, or people who wanted to hide something they **really **don't want anyone to find" James offered an answer but the truth is, he was almost just as confused about this place as his partners were. After reaching the end of the short staircase James looked around, the entire sub-level was built out of concrete. but the lights were on and shinned a fluorescent blue color. Not at all like the type of lighting one could expect in an old bomb shelter built underneath an abandoned barn, someone had been here recently.

The deeper into this place James got the more questions were raised, his most pressing question being why was there a locked door with a state of the art security lock on it? This only added to his theory that someone, whoever they were, they definitely were keeping this bunker well kept. "_No use trying to bust in that door, I'll need a code..._" James thought to himself. he investigated the keypad on the security lock, the most worn down buttons were the 2,4, and 5 keys. James tried to enter the code as 452 but was met with a red light on the keypad indicating he had put in the wrong code, he thought back to where he may have seen a 3-digit code that would have been at a place like this. Then it hit him.

The scrap of paper with all of the numbers on it James had placed with all of the other evidence against Nathan back at Price's house had a very similar code, without hesitation James punched in the numbers 542 into the keypad, the thing beeped and the light was now a green color

"Yes! I thought that only worked in the movies" Max cheered in excitement, James walked over to the large security door that the security pad had locked and rotated the valve handle on it. Once the door was open he stepped inside, the two girls following behind him.

The trio looked around the new room they found themselves in, there were metal shelves stockpiled with food cans and other rations, adding more evidence to James' theory that this was an old fallout shelter of some kind, many of the lights inside were off casting the room in dark immense shadows, but the weirdest thing about it all was that the room was completely sterilized and clean almost similar to the hospital he had visited merely hours ago but had now felt like a lifetime. "Stocked and ready for the apocalypse. This must have cost a fortune" Price commented, walking in and off to the left into another room that was similarly lit.

James following behind, wanting to investigate this place thoroughly. Upon walking through James saw something bizarre, in front of him was a leather couch wrapped in what appeared to be protective plastic, and front of that was a chair and a white backdrop that almost looked like a photography studio, given that James knew who the original owner of the barn above this bunker was, and that Nathan was a photography enthusiast much like Max was, it wasn't hard for him to make the immediate connection James walked forwards past the couch, choosing to ignore the framed drawing of girl with bits of gore and body parts spilling out of her opened throat, and towards the metal cart that contained what appeared to be medical grade needle syringes and a couple bottles of drugs, each new discovery James found made his stomach turn in knots he didn't know were possible, every hair on his body was standing at attention and his brain was firing off signals at rapid-fire pace.

Walking around James checked the cabinets, upon opening one closest to the back of the room did he discover something truly horrible, inside were red binders all labeled with the names of several people, many of them being students at Blackwell thats James was antiquated with, his eyes went wide at the sheer number of these binders, they filled the entire bookshelf "My god... something tells me I don't want to open these and see what is inside" James said aloud referring back to all of the evidence he had gathered in this one room alone. James swallowed the knot forming in his throat and pulled out three of the binders that really caught his attention

one labeled "**_Victoria_**"

one labeled "**_Kate_**"

and lastly one labeled "**_Rachel_**"

Setting them down on the table front of him he opened the first one from the bunch he pulled out, by that point by Price and Caulfield had joined him at the table to look over his find, much to his relief Victoria's binder was empty. Then he opened the one labeled as '**Kate**'. What James saw made his heart sink.

Max gasped in shocked horror at the contents, the binder was full of black and white photos of Kate Marsh in bizarre, compromising positions, her face was blank and she looked like she wasn't even aware what may have been happening "When I get my hands on that motherfucker..." James said with a cold, dull, furious tone in his voice

"Kate wasn't the first..." Max noted "All of those binders are filled with other victims" then her eyes went wide with the frightful realization

"Victoria's binder was empty..." James said with a slight quiver in his voice "That son of a bitch is gonna dope her up and do the same thing, and I'm willing to bet he plans on doing it tonight at the party tonight... Just like he did last week"

Then Chloe let out a gasp at her own discovery "Rachel..." she said under her breath, James looked over at Price, she had opened the Binder labeled '**_Rachel_**' and found Rachel Amber in much the same situation as Kate was. His worst fear had come true, as much he really wanted to,

James Makintosh had just uncovered the biggest conspiracy the likes of which Arcadia bay has never seen before.

"This can't be real... These are all-These are all posed shots right?" Chloe pleaded hoping that what she was seeing wasn't true

"I'm sorry Price but. They're real alright, all of them" James shook his head

"Maybe- maybe Nathan paid her a shitload of cash to do this. She probably would have" Price had begun to panic, James had never seen her like this before, but he could understand why, he had gone through a similar dilemma when he realized what had actually happened to Marsh, but the reality for him quickly set in

"This is some kind of bad nightmare, and we can't wake the fuck up" he said under his breath. "Where is that?" James pointed to the picture of Nathan and Rachel, she looked completely out cold and Nathan looked to be lowering her into the ground

"The junkyard! We have to find that spot, now! then we can see what he did..." Price said quickly "There's no way she's dead, no way!" Price kept denying as she ran through the bunker and up the stairs. James and Max following quickly behind her

* * *

**American Rust, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 4:25 PM**

The truck sped through the entrance to the Junkyard faster than James had expected, hitting his head along the roof of the ceiling, the car moved so fast a lot of the time it was at risk of crashing alongside or into the piles of trashed cars.

Once they had reached their spot all three of the people jumped out at lightning speed, James rushed over to the back of the truck and pulled out a shovel that he had grabbed along they're way when they passed by James' house. He carried the tool in both of his hands and walked at a quick pace in order to keep up with the two girls. Only halting when they had stopped in their tracks "Look, this is it!" Chloe frantically said pointing at the ground, James moved to the front of the group and immediately stabbed the shovel head into the dirt, removing the earth steadily. While James made a decent chunk into the digging, both Price and Caulfield began to aid by clawing out dirt with both of their bare hands.

"Stop Stop!" James halted the group who complied

With a shaking hand James pointed down into the hole they had made, they had found had to have been a canvas or plastic bag still submerged inside the earth. "Please no..." Price tearfully pleaded, James used his hands to try and rip open the back, once he was successful all three looked inside the bags contents and their hearts broke collectively.

"Oh... oh, Chloe I'm... I'm so sorry..." James broke the silence offering his sympathies "Oh no Rachel, Please not her!" Price finally broke down into tears, while Max had backed away due to the horrid smell that now filled the air around the bag, James just looked inside of the hole he created with his hand over his mouth, words escaping him. Caulfield walked over to her wailing friend and embraced her

"Chloe I'm so sorry" she said just as tearfully as Price was

"Who does this?!" Chloe screamed out

"Someone who needs to pay..." James said in a cold, dull, but also furious tone, never taking his gaze away from the thing that he had unearthed


	33. Episode 4: Chapter 9

**Swimming Pool, Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 8:35 PM**

"I hope Nathan enjoys his last party" Price said in a cold icy tone

"The prick is gonna get what's coming to him, trust me" James nodded in agreement and speaking in an equally cold tone of voice as the trio sat inside the cabin of Chloe's truck

"Guys, we can go right to the cops. We have proof" Max suggested, thinking it would be best to let the authoritative handle the situation, James wanted to agree with her but his own experiences had to make him think otherwise

"Fuck the Police" Price snapped back quickly "Rachel wanted us to find her. So we could get real justice..."

"And revenge. The Prescotts had this coming to them for years" James added "You don't kidnap girls in my town and get the fuck away with it..."

"Thats, why nobody is going to get in my way" Price, stated boldly,

James was concerned what Price would do as soon as she found Nathan "We need to find the rat bastard and get him to confess, once we do and I record the whole thing. I'll throw him in the pen with the rest of the fucking animals" James spoke aloud how he wanted this to end

"Fuck that James, something like that is too good for a piece of shit like Nathan" Price responded with a hint of contempt for the idea

"Chloe, whatever the hell you're thinking you want to do. It is an awful Idea. We need to gather a spoken confession against him so he can stand trial" James defended his position as fiercely as Chloe wanted to shoot it down. James wasn't an idiot, he knew better than to allow Price to just outright kill Nathan the second she got her hands on him, He wasn't above wanting to kick his ass and make him suffer for what he's done, but he knew cold-blooded murder like Chloe wanted would net them nothing.

While James wasn't looking Price pulled out Nathan's handgun to inspect it and ensure it was in working order, then concealed it before Makintosh could turn his back her way.

Then the three of them stepped out of the truck and onto the blacktop of the parking lot. Everyone spoke in murmured, hushed tones while pointing at the sky. Then Max looked up and gasped "Jesus! Chloe. James. Look up at the sky!" she said in a horrified voice, James crooked his head upwards at the heavens and he too went wide with horror

"What in the fuck is that?!" he gasped at the sight. Up in the night sky were in fact, two moons. One right next to the other in such close proximity it looked like the gravitational pull of both would cause them to collide into one another

"Beautiful, I don't give a shit. The world's ending, cool." Price in a dismissive voice

"I'd take this a little more seriously if I were you Price" James said in a concerned voice, concern for both the fact that there were two literal moons standing in the same night sky, and for Chloe's complete disregard for it

"Yeah, Chloe. Something major is going down." Max said in an equally concerned voice as James

"You're right, Nathan Prescott is going down" Price said before walking off, her two cohorts following quickly behind

as the Trio walked up to the entrance of the Swimming Pool's building James could see Warren Graham standing in front of the entrance holding a red plastic cup in his hand "Welcome to the end of the world ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad you decided to escort me" Warren said in a slurred manner of speaking, James face shifted to a grimace as he could smell the liquor as soon as he walked up towards the entrance of the building

"You look really good, Warren." Max complemented "Are you alright after today?" Warren just listed from left to right as he rested a hand on Caulfield's shoulder

"I really flipped out on Nathan" Warren slurred reflecting back to what had happened earlier that day "I just hate bullies... And he's dangerous."

"You don't have to tell us twice. Where the hell is he Warren?" James interrogated "I haven't seen him since the incident at the dorm, but I've been in my room all day so.." Warren reported,

"Have you been drinking Graham?" James asked which caught Warren a little off guard but he just chuckled at the question

"Well, if you consider half a beer 'drinking' then yeah.." he said still laughing

"And half a beer is all your going to get tonight, from now until the end of time. You will drink water, got it?" James scolded the younger boy, Warren smiled and gave a salute, or at least tried to, seeing as he could barely raise his arm up past his shoulder before it feels back limply to his side.

"Let's go guys.." Price sighed clearly done with the conversation,

"Hey, hey..." Warren called out "I know this is a bad time, but can I get one picture" he said pulling out a Polaroid camera from inside his pocket "I've been feeling like this could actually be the end of the world, so" He slurred before wrapping his arm around Max and lifting the camera into the sky "I want to have something for prosperity." then he clicked the button, there was a quick flash then a photo printed itself out on the bottom of the device

"We've got no time for this shit. Come on Max" Chloe said in a rushed voice trying to get her friend back in focus whilst walking off towards the entrance of the pool

"Sorry... I just wanted to feel like a normal student after this week's ultraviolence. I never hit anybody like that before... I was always the one getting my ass kicked." The young boy apologized incoherently

"Hey, we still need your expert help" Max said smiling

"Yes, If you catch even so much as one glimpse of Nathan tonight, you make yourself scarce and call me or Max immediately, got it?" James instructed sternly

"He won't. I know how to be invisible here..." Warren replied with a smirk,

"Good boy. Now go sober up" James nodded before walking off. He stopped just before entering through the door and looked back at Warren. "One glimpse Warren Graham!" He yelled out and saw Graham again offer a drunken salute. The James finally turned around and walked through

* * *

**The Vortex Club, Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 8:55 PM**

The pool looked different from the last time James had been there, there was loud thumping music that drowned out pretty much all sound, flashing neon lights that cast the whole building in deep purples and oranges, and the whole building was clogged with people. Practically the whole school was there but he couldn't see either Caulfield or Price _"Now where in the hell did those two run off to?" _He figured he'd ask Stella as she was sitting by the front door at a table, almost like it was a reception desk. As soon as he approached Stella looked up with a surprised expression "James Makintosh? Never thought I'd see you at a Vortex Club party" she said

"Not my style. Have you seen Nathan? or maybe anyone asking for him?" James shook his head cutting to the point

"No, thank God. That boy creeps me out... Wait, some girl just asked about Nathan before you came in." Stella reported

"Girl? who?" James asked

"She had blue hair, dressed like a punk... I've seen her putting up those Rachel Amber posters. I'm stuck here, so I'm sorry I can't help you. Why? you know her?" She stated.

"More than I wish I did, Thank you, Miss Hill..." James sighed turning around only to be stopped by Stella's voice again

"Hey, you look really intense... are you okay?" She asked concerned, James must have looked as angry as he felt

"No, I'm actually not. I... I just need to find Nathan. Also, don't get too close if you see him." He replied admitting the truth

"Hell no. This is homework, not a party. I'll text you if I spy him. Good luck." She nodded

"Good. Thanks" James nodded before turning back around and walking through the curtains.

He found himself in the main part of the pool building, full with more people than he had ever seen before in the room. "_Right, I need to find Miss Chase and warn about Nathan, and then find Him before Chloe disembowels him..._" James thought to himself looking around the amorphous mass of human beings surrounding him that made feel only slightly claustrophobic

"Well, I'll be a son of a bitch!" He heard a voice yell out to his right, only to find Alex standing in front of him with a red cup like Warren had "Never did I live to see the day James Emmerich Makintosh of all people would show up to the Vortex Club!"

"What are you doing here Alex? You're not part of the Vortex Club..." James crossed his arms

"I was invited if you could actually believe it." Alex smiled wryly "And you will never guess who vouched for me." James stood there silent which Hillsef took as an answer "Victoria, fucking Chase of all people. Walked right up and asked if I wanted to come while I was walking in the halls today!"

"Where is Miss Chase by the way Alex?" James asked in a serious tone

"Uh... Probably in the VIP section, Weird. Victoria said she'd meet me here by the entrance, I tried to go through but that fucking bitch Sarah ain't letting anyone through that isn't already rubbing elbows with the Vortex Club members!"

"Hmm. Very well, thank you Alex. I need to have a chat with her and Nathan" James said turning back around ready to walk off, preparing to have to deal with Sarah himself

"Hang on. What do you need with Nathan." Alex asked concerned "When I came up to the dorm earlier today I found him lying on the floor, his face looked like he got fucked up real bad"

James sighed "Alex don't worry about that. Nathan got what was coming to him"

Alex's eyes widened "Holy shit James. You didn't beat the shit out of him did you, I know you don't like the guy but I didn't think you go THAT far!"

"No nothing like that. It was our mutual friend Warren Graham you have to thank for breaking that prick's nose. Also, don't feel too bad, the shitheel had a gun on him and pulled it out on me" James shook his head explaining what happened inside the dormitories

"Jesus... I knew he was a maniac, but I didn't think he was that far gone" Alex rubbed the back of his neck

"Exactly. He's unstable. So stay away from him, He knows we share a dorm, He'll hurt you to try and get to me" James pointed at his roommate trying to convey his message "Now if you excuse me I need to head off to the VIP section to talk with Victoria..."

"Hey, Sherlock. Could I ask you something real quick?" Alex asked looking serious

"Make. It. Quick. Now" James sighed in exasperation at Alex sucking up all of his time

"I will. When you go to talk to Victoria... Could you not, how do I say this. Act like yourself?" Alex struggled to say in as polite a manner as possible "Between you and I James. I think she y'know... Likes me, and I don't want my chance with her to be ruined by finding out my roommate was a complete dick to her"

**{CHOICE}**

**{KIND/RUDE}**

"Fine. If you promise to stay away from Nathan when you see him and call me if you do, Then I will try to refrain from being my usual nasty self around your little crush. But just saying now, I have no idea how well it will go considering you picked the absolute worst girl at Blackwell to fall head over heels for..." James begrudgingly trudged out

Alex smiled as wide as he could "You rock Sherlock. Thank you man, seriously. Think of it now, Alex Hillsef. Current Worthless nobody could shoot straight up to the top of Blackwell's food chain and become king of the world, I'll make sure not to forget about you when I become stupidly rich and famous afterward" He went on with his delusions of grandeur. James rolled his eyes and adjusted his hood, he said his farewells with Alex and continued off towards the VIP section.

He approached the VIP section which was nothing more than curtains blocking a section of the pool's edge. In front of it was a table where Sarah was sitting

Max crept up behind him which made him jump slightly "Hello to you too Miss Caulfield. Next time say something before you give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Max said in an apologetic tone

"Anyways... Victoria is in there" James said pointing to the curtain of the lounge, together the two attempted to walk through the curtain until Sarah stopped them

"Excuse me, but I'm going in." Max said defiantly

"Sorry, but this is the VIP section. Members only. Mmm-kay?" Sarah responded in a passive aggressive tone

"I don't give a shit. We have to talk to Nathan…" James spoke with an irritated inflection

"Victoria specifically told me not to let you two in. Nice try. Too bad you're not members." Sarah said dismissively, Just as Alex had warned. She was not going to let anyone through

"Listen…" Max pleaded one last time

"No, you listen. Courtney is supposed to be the VIP gatekeeper, not me. So please go." Sarah said in a huff shooing the two of them away

Annoyed they walked back off from the lounge "No dice, We're gonna have to find another way in..." James sighed

"Hang on I have an idea" Caulfield said before walking off towards the makeshift bar where conveniently they found Courtney Wagner by. She turned around and immediately smiled "Max! Our guest star arrives fashionably late! and with a date! Say "Bonsoir" to the "End of the World"! Even though you flaked on my party make-over...You still get special access to the Vortex Club VIP lounge…" she said greeting Max, Although being referred to as her 'date' did make James cringe a little bit

"great. let your minion know that, just blocked off the gate." James said flatly pointing behind him towards the lounge

Immediately Courtney's smile dropped "Oh, that little asshole just made her last mistake. She thinks she's Victoria. Buh bye. Now, let's go make an official VIP entrance, Max Factor! Get it…?" she said with an annoyed sigh. The three of them walked over to the reception desk

"Hey Sarah, do you know that I personally put Max's name on the list? So you like, decide to block her from coming in while I'm taking a break? You're not in charge here." she said chewing out her subordinate

"Wait, I just... I…" Sarah hesitated trying to defend herself

"Oh my God, you're done. And you're off the list, permanently. Welcome to the Vortex Club." Wagner shook her head. Sarah, with nothing else, left simply rose from her seat and walked off sadly

"Thank you Miss Wagner, enjoy your night..." James said, relieved to have found a way in quickly

"Don't mention it" Courtney smiled again "Have a good time you two!" she called out as they walked through.

* * *

**VIP Lounge, The Vortex Club, Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 9:10 PM**

James and Max looked around the small 'lounge' "Right, first things first. We need to put the fear of God in Victoria Chase" James said scanning around for Victoria, it didn't take long before his gaze fixated on her and he immediately started approaching her.

As soon as Chase laid eyes upon the two her expression changed to that of disapproval "Sorry. Vortex Club members only."

"Oh no don't worry. We added ourselves to the guest list." James with a sly look in his eye

"I'm taking you off." Chase responded quickly

"Go fuck your selfie, Victoria. I don't have time for this bullshit." Caulfield snapped back

"Real cute, Max. Usually, it's Sherlock over here telling me stuff like that. And after I apologized to you the other day..." Chase passive aggressively

"Miss Chase, trust me. Had I not been asked to be nice to you, I would be a lot worse, this is me holding back" James replied flatly with a furrowed brow

"Do you even have a clue what's going on at Blackwell?" Max asked looking around

"Kate Marsh tried to jump off of the fucking dormitory roof in front of you and me and every fucking one here!" James said raising his voice pointing to her, himself, and everyone in the room

"That's not my fault Don't you even try to blame me!" Victoria snapped angrily

"I blame the asshole who spiked her drink, but nobody at that party even cared that she was so 'wasted' off of one sip of wine, instead you all pulled out your cameras and had good laugh at her expense." He said in an icy tone remembering the crowd of phone cameras ready to film a girl take her own life

"It's a fucking party, everybody is wasted! What do you want from me?" Chase asked exasperatedly

"Some goddamn humanity and accountability, Victoria." James scolded

"I'm the only person here who cares what Nathan is going through...I'm not the only problem child at Blackwell." Chase shook her head

"This is bigger than a problem child." James shot back

"I'm not perfect, okay? I'm a teenager at an art school. I'm only here to become a photographer and get famous" The queen bee said self deprecatingly

"You have talent, Victoria. You don't have to push people out of your way." Max said trying to give her a boost confidence

"You don't understand. My parents own a gallery. I know how this art game has to be played... it's brutal." Chase deflected

"No, it's art. not a damn war. Don't play their way. " James shook his head, he couldn't care at all about 'the Art World' but he knew it was no excuse to step on others to get to the top

"Look at me, I got the judge of the contest suspended," Max said referencing the fact she had gotten Jefferson removed from this contest

"On point, Max... Thanks for admitting again that I have some talent. Not that I think I always do." Chase smiled in an almost sad kind of way

"I don't either, but that's the choice you make." Max nodded attempting to find common ground for all of them

"Hard to believe, but I don't always make the best choices. Do you think it's, like, fate we're not supposed to be friends?" She asked

"Maybe, but who says we have to be enemies?" Max asked arching an eyebrow

"Whoever makes that decision," Victoria answered

"That would be us, Victoria," James responded bluntly

"Well, James Makintosh. I could always choose to let you in the Vortex Club..." she smirked coyly

"Never gonna happen... but not for the reasons you think." James said critically

"Oh, you two look so serious..." She said wryly noting both of their expressions

James sighed frustratedly, She always knew how to push all of his buttons and she had pushed pretty much every single one now. He seriously contemplated leaving her for Nathan. If she didn't want saving then who was he to say otherwise

**{CHOICE}**

**{SAVE/LEAVE}**

"Victoria. I will be extremely honest with you. I do not like you one bit, but goddamnit I don't want you to die" James said quickly. It took a second for his message to process in Chase's brain and when it did she shook her head in confusion

"Excuse me?" She asked

"He's right. your life is in serious danger. I know Nathan is your friend, but he is truly unstable and dangerous. He did drug Kate at that party so he could take her someplace... dark." Max added

Victoria scoffed "What? Nice try. But I don't believe you. And why would he do that?"

"That we don't know yet. But it was enough to make Kate want to... Die... And we think you're next." James answered

"That is crazy. Nathan is like one of my best friends. Yes, he takes serious meds, but that's not his fault. His family treats him like a total freak, just because he has little meltdowns."

"They're not little anymore. This isn't some toddler who's had his toy taken away, he's a grown ass adult who's getting more and more unstable. These 'meltdowns' They're getting worse and deadly. I don't care if you hate us or not, but you have to believe me."

"You could have been a major bitch to me when I got hit with that paint... and I deserved it." Victoria said looking at Caulfield "And I've known you long enough to know when you're not fucking around Sherlock" she added looking at James "I don't hate you guys... I actually think you're some of the coolest people at Blackwell... Weird, but cool. You just don't know it yet. Maybe I'm jealous because you don't give a shit what anybody thinks. And I do." She smiled finally admitting some of her true feelings, James was used to the 'Queen Bee' Persona that Victoria always put up, but he had never seen the 'real' her before. It reminded him much of himself and his own reputation.

"To be honest, Nathan has been freaking me out lately... He's not here and I haven't seen him." She also confessed

"Stay away from him, watch your drinks, and stick close to your friends tonight. Call me or Max if you see anything out of the ordinary. I need you to be my eyes and ears at this party tonight okay? " James instructed sternly, her life was as stake after all.

"I'll let you two boss me around this one time. And I have other people I can go to for protection. Thanks for telling me this. If what you said is true... then you guys be careful, too." Victoria nodded

"I've got my own protection" Max said looking towards James

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself" James cracked his knuckles

"Um, text me if you need anything..." Victoria awkwardly added

"I will. Thanks, Victoria" Max said smiling while James silently nodded

"Au revoir." Chase said waving them off as they turned around and walked off.

Just then Price walked out of the door to the stairwell looking as mad as she has been all night long "Nathan isn't here. Nobody's seen him tonight. Not even Victoria" James reported with a sigh

"He's definitely not upstairs or in the lockers." Price said adding her findings

"Then he's got to be hiding in his dorm." James concluded

"Then let's bail. Nathan can't hide anymore." Price said with a determined look on her face.

As they were heading out of the lounge they were all stopped by the voice of Mr. Jefferson, who was quickly walking over "James! Max! So you made it" He said happily

"Oh, hey, Mr. Jefferson..." Max said trying to at least sound polite, James, on the other hand, made no attempt to hide his annoyance

_"Why in the name of God are we standing around talking when we have a rat to catch?!" _He yelled out in his head.

"Mr. Jefferson: Um... are you both okay? You two look like you're on a mission..." Jefferson asked concerned with the look on all of their faces

"We were just looking for Nathan is all..." James said quickly hoping to end the conversation there so he could get back to the task at hand.

"Aha. I didn't know you were pals with him. I haven't seen him since this afternoon... He seemed pretty upset. I think he's still quite upset over the whole Kate situation." Mark said rubbing the back of his neck

"O_h, I'm sure he is!_" James thought to himself with a sneer

"Let's talk later. I have to announce the winner of the contest. I do wish you two entered. You have to build up that résumé and portfolio, but I know you will." The teacher continued looking at his watch.

"Thanks, I hope so." Max said happily

"Okay, excuse me. I'm almost on..."

"Let's get the hell out of here" Price said impatiently which was a sentiment that James agreed with completely.

Stepping out of the lounge they all made their way towards the entrance. At the same time Jefferson stepped out onto the DJ's Stage and took the Microphone tapping it a couple of times to make sure it worked, As soon as he stepped out the entire pool erupted into cheers and applause "Okay, everybody calm down. Thank you, thank you... I appreciate it. I don't want to get in the way of the party, but it's time to announce the winner of the "Everyday Heroes" contest." He said trying to quell the applause. Max stopped to watch as Price to grab her hand to get her to continue moving but to no avail. Now begrudgingly both Price and James were watching this miserable display.

"Before I do, I want to thank everybody who entered their photograph... and everybody who thought about entering. Now, this is the most important step in being an artist—sharing your work with the world. All of you represent Blackwell Academy, and everything our school stands for. As far as I'm concerned, you're all 'Everyday Heroes'!" Jefferson said which was greeted with more thunderous applause "The envelope, please..." He said as a white envelope was placed in his hand, slowly he opened it and read the paper he extracted from it "And the winner is… Oh my, what a shocker... Victoria Chase!" which was met with some applause that were likely from other Vortex Club members as pretty much the rest of the pool feel deathly silent.

Victoria excitedly rushed onto the stage to take the microphone with the biggest cheesiest smile James has ever seen someone make. "Thank you so much, Mr. Jefferson. It was your incredible photography that brought me to Blackwell and I hope I can live up to your name... and fame. I also want to thank all the students for being so dedicated in their pursuit." She began, having clearly rehearsed this speech a million times before "And I'd like to dedicate this prize to Kate Marsh... She is the real "everyday hero" of Blackwell. And I can't wait for her to come back."

James didn't know what to make of that comment. On one hand, she was one of Kate's biggest tormentors, yet the sentiment on the stage felt, genuine. Nonetheless, Her speech was over and was met with scattered claps and a couple of boos from the crowd. He even heard Stella Hill shout "You suck Victoria!"

Victoria won. Big fucking surprise. Can't believe she blackmailed Jefferson... Well, actually... yes, yes I can." James said sarcastically

"Who fucking cares? Rachel is still dead. And I want Nathan's punk ass... now!" Price said angrily having wasted so much time waiting for the charade to be over

"Don't we all? Let's go check out the dormitories." James responded before leading the group out of the pool building

* * *

Finally outside The trio walked determined towards the Dormitories ready to confront their white whale when suddenly James' phone buzzed in his pocket, he took it out and read the message

**_[Nathan: glad you got one last look at rachel nobody will ever find her again after im done]_**

James shut the message off and looked around "Oh Christ, Nathan just texted me... Says there won't be any evidence left after he's done. We need to go to the American Rust now!" He informed the group which caused them to have the same panic set in as he had, and they all rushed towards Chloe's Pickup Truck. While Max and Price hoped in the main cabin James jumped up onto the bed and held on for dear life as the vehicle screeched through the driveway

* * *

**American Rust, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 10:23 PM**

James and Max tried their hardest to be quiet while Price stomped through every puddle she could find which made James' paranoia flair up every time "Stop stomping around, dammit!" he angrily snapped

"Right. Just get ready to use your rewind fast if Nathan tries to jump us." Price said correcting her mistake and making her footfalls lighter, eventually, they reached the junkyard, having snuck by along the train tracks. James tried his hardest to not use his flashlight as it would have made him more noticeable, but he almost tripped on almost everything in his path. Reluctantly he pulled out his flashlight and turned it on.

They wormed their way through the twisted mass of rotting cars and scrap metal until they reached Rachel's grave, which thankfully. Had not been disturbed "Oh God, Max, look... she's still there." Price said pointing to the hole in the ground

"Thank God for small miracles, we got here before he did, alright. Watch the area, That prick ain't getting away this time!" James said looking around quickly checking his every surrounding. While he and Price watched Caulfield slowly backed up away from the grave.

Something was wrong, James could feel it. He spun around only to find Max holding her neck with a panicked look on her face and she tried reaching out with her right hand

"Max? you alright you don't look so go-" James started to say but was quickly cut off when something smashed him in the nose causing him to collapse to the ground and drop his flashlight

"James?! Wait. What the fuck?" Price said quickly spinning around pulling out Nathan's gun from her back pocket before a gunshot pierced the silence, something entered into Chloe's forehead and exited out of the back of her skull, as blood splattered across everything nearby. She collapsed lifelessly to the ground, dropping the gun.

With everyone taken care of, their attacker stepped forwards to reveal something that shocked even James. Because it was not Nathan Prescott who stepped forwards.

It was Mark Jefferson, with the coldest, blankest expression James had ever seen before, and he was heading towards Max.

"No... Get... Away from her... you son of a bi-" James started to say again trying to get up before the teacher swiftly kicked his leg at James' head, hitting him right in the temple.

And all went dark

**_END OF EPISODE 4_**


	34. Episode 5: Chapter 1

**American Rust, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 11th, 2013, 8:37 AM**

James opened his eyes and let out a gasp as he finally awoke. He stared up at the sky which was dark grey in color, the rain falling down in sheets was cold and relentless against his face as it soaked his whole body, the wind howled as it tossed his hair around his face. He let out a sputtering cough as he tied to remove the rainwater that had accumulated in his mouth, he took a second to gather his surroundings when it hit him. Everything that had happened the previous night was real.

Caulfield was nowhere to be seen, his head ached with dulled pain, and when he wiped his nose from something dripping down from it, the entire side of his right pointer finger became stained with crimson blood. And when he looked to his right he noticed the lifeless body of Chloe Price sprawled out on the ground. James got up and walked over to her body "_This isn't real_" James kept telling himself over and over in his head, he examined the body.

Her eyes had already glazed over, devoid of the life that used to fill them, there was a bullet hole in the center of her forehead. A small trickle of blood streamed down the side of her head, pooling with the rest of the splatter on the ground.

James knew he needed to get out of there and fast, Caulfield was more than likely in danger and he would be dammed if he was going to let Jefferson do to her what he had done to so many others inside that bunker, James shook his head "_I'll need her keys, that gun, and any spare bullets she has on her_" he thought to himself.

He didn't like the idea of having to loot the body of one of his former friends but it was necessary. He meticulously searched around her pockets, starting with her black leather jacket and onto searching through her jean pockets, even having to move her over onto her left side to check the back.

His search had been somewhat successful, as not only did he find the keys to her truck, but also three spare bullets inside her coat. Finally concluding his business he moved her hands together and gingerly lifted her up, slowly placing her body back onto the ground next to Rachel's grave, he searched for a minute to find something to cover her with, settling with a blue tarp thrown over some old motorcycle. He grabbed it and placed it over both Price, and the makeshift grave next to her. Standing in silence for about a minute overlooking the small memorial he threw together he finally nodded and walked over to where Chloe had discarded Nathan's handgun when she was shot. He grabbed the firearm, and checked to see if it was still operational, and more importantly. Loaded. "I'll make sure that son of a bitch pays for what he did..." James said turning his head one last time to look over at the tarp. Then he set off for Price's truck.

As soon as he approached the vehicle's doors he pulled out the keys and placed them inside the lock, turning it until he heard a loud click, then he opened the door and climbed inside the driver's side of the cabin, pulling the door shut James took a second to breathe. It was the first time since he woke up that he wasn't out in the pouring rain, and he had become increasingly aware of how cold he actually was.

He also became more aware of the constant, unending assault of the rain outside the truck. The rain came down so much that it formed a sheet over the windshield making it impossible to see. James also became aware of how dire the situation was becoming. Judging by how well their last encounter with Jefferson went, with all three of them being ambushed simultaneously James knew it would be suicide to face Jefferson alone, he needed help. but from whom? James checked his pockets until he managed to find his own phone on him. Thankfully Jefferson hadn't taken the liberty to rob him while he was out.

He unlocked the device and realized he had several messages from multiple people, like his roommate, some of his classmates at Blackwell, and also his mother. James also became aware of the time, it was still early in the morning judging by what his phone's clock told him, meaning he had been out for hours. James opened up the contacts list on the device and searched for any name that he thought would have been a good idea to call, when he found it, '**_D. Madsen_**'

James wouldn't have normally asked for his help given that Madsen was always a hindrance to his work. But he had also learned that the Blackwell Security Guard had been close to this case as well. And frankly, James needed some kind of adult to help him with this situation, he pressed the contact name and confirmed the option to initiate a phone call.

It took a second for the line to be picked up "David Madsen, head of Blackwell Academy security, who am I speaking to?" Madsen asked on the other end

"David, It's James Makintosh. Listen to me, I need your help" James said quickly trying to make his message clear before David could hang up "We found out what happened to Rachel Amber and who was responsible, but he ambushed us and Miss Caulfield is missing" James was not one to panic, but that fear of what could have been happening to her right now was making him act all the more urgently

"What are you talking about? Who's responsible?" David asked, confused to the young man's phone call

"It Mark Jefferson, he's in cahoots with Nathan, they killed Rachel and they own this... Fucked up studio in an old barn off of Pope Road" James said frantically

"Alright calm down son, I'll make a call to the Police, if you think this is some kind of emergency you ought to be with 911 right no-" David spoke calmly but was cut off

"I can't David!, you need to trust me on this! That bastard Jefferson kidnapped Caulfield, they're probably there right now, If you don't help me he's gonna kill her!" James raised his voice, trying to convey the severity of the situation to the man.

"Fine, I'll meet you outside of the campus. Drive safely young man. The roads are hell right now with this storm going on.." David sighed before the line went dead. James sighed in relief at the fact Madsen would help him. He put the key inside the ignition and turning it. It took a couple of times for the truck to start properly, James even hitting the dashboard a couple of times in frustration, but eventually it did, James then set the windshield wipers to their highest setting so he could have clear visibility before pressing his foot onto the gas peddle and driving off away from the Junkyard.


	35. Episode 5: Chapter 2

**Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 11th, 2013, 8:52 AM**

James had a difficult time navigating the roads, with the downpour of rain causing some flooding, and the debris from random cars, power lines, and god knows what. It made trying to get to Blackwell a chore. He finally arrived at the front of the school. Much to his relief, David was already waiting outside. He was wearing what he probably would have considered 'Civilian Clothing', a grey polo with black slacks. Madsen walked up to the Driver side of the car, James rolled down the window so that they could talk.

"Alright James, what is going on and why are you driving my Step-Daughter's tru-" David stopped mid-sentence upon looking at James, James hadn't bothered to look at himself since he left but judging by the way Madsen reacted James must have looked awful, but he didn't care about his appearance at all, He was simply focused on stopping Jefferson.

Madsen got into the passenger seat and closed the door, James rolled up his window and he pressed his foot to the gas peddle again, the truck got about halfway down the road from the campus before the engine stalled and died,

"fuckfuckfuckfuck FUCK!" James yelled as he punched the steering wheel to release some of his frustration

"Calm it down!. My car is in the parking lot" Madsen rested a hand on his shoulder before getting out of the car. James followed after him cutting across the soaked grass towards Madsen's old 1969 Ford Mustang. David opened the driver's side door and sat inside, hurriedly closing the door as to not allow the rain to soak the interior of the car, James jumping into the passenger seat and doing the same with his door.

David placed his keys into the ignition to start the engine, once it was on the car made it's way out of the campus parking lot and onto the main road, leaving Chloe's truck behind.

* * *

**Pope Rd, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 11th, 2013, 9:23 AM**

Pope road was just as bad as the rest of the roads into town, but as they got farther out they began to somewhat clear up. James looked around the car anxiously hoping they would get there in time

"So you mind telling me just exactly what in the sam hill happened to you?" Madsen asked looking over at the young man sitting in his passenger seat

"As I said on the phone, We found out what happened to Rachel Amber," James said flatly

"And how exactly did you, a hipster girl obsessed with her camera, and my Step-Daughter do what actual police couldn't for the better part of a year?" David asked

"I think you of all people should know that when I get involved with something like this, I'm gonna find out one way or another. We went through hell and back to find out what we did, finding Rachel's body, discovering Jefferson's... Whatever the hell he has down there, and building up enough evidence to put Nathan Prescott behind bars for a good long fucking while" James explained "And now we paid the price for it..." he shook his head

"He used Nathan as bait, said he was gonna destroy the evidence we had at the junkyard, we showed up and the son of bitch ambushed us. He drugged Max, smashed me across the face with a gun and..." James trailed off, he didn't have the heart to tell David what happened to his adopted daughter. Despite all the issues James had with the Blackwell Security Guard he could tell he was a good man, or at least tried to be, and James couldn't completely hate the man, after everything he had gone through, joining a broken family to try and replace someone he couldn't, not to mention his time in the military which only reminded James of _him_ all the more. But Makintosh couldn't shake this overwhelming feeling of dread as they got closer and closer to the abandoned barn.

"Listen, David, before we get to that barn I wanted to say, thanks for believing me enough to come out here, and that If anything happens. I wanted to let you know that I have nothing but respect for you" James began "even when we had to clash heads, Like when Kate..." Madsen shook his head

"It's alright son, I understand. You were trying to do what you felt was right back there. We both should have been going up to that roof" Madsen paused and looked at the young man before looking back out at the road "You remind me of someone I knew back in the service. He was actually from around here I think, always had a big warm smile. Always tried to do the right thing, even if it got him into trouble" David began "I didn't know him all that well, but we knew each other well enough that I knew he'd stick his neck out for me if anything ever happened"

"Yeah, I knew him too..." James said under his breath "He was my father..." He finally said almost as quickly as pulling a band-aid off "I'm sure you already know what happened to him..." James said coldly recalling back to that day when the world took his light away.

"He was a good man, I'll let you know that, a good man. Right up to the end." David tried to comfort the young man who didn't want to think back to what had happened to him. James simply nodded his head and the rest of the ride remained silent.

Finally, they had reached the stretch of road that led to led to where they needed to go, James pointed and instructed David where to go and which way to finally reach the abandoned barn.

and inside that, was the darkroom.

Where **_he_** would be waiting for them.


	36. Episode 5: Chapter 3

**Abandoned Barn, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 11th, 2013, 9:26 AM**

the two stepped out of the car and towards the entrance of the barn. James led Madsen to the entrance Max had made for them the day prior, yet to him felt like a lifetime ago, inside Jefferson's car was parked just in front of the main doors, the hatch leading to his bunker was completely uncovered and surprisingly unlocked, the two tried their best to walk over to it as quietly as they could as James was too paranoid the sound of their footfalls would alert the teacher to their presence.

James lifted the hatch door as quietly as he could when it became clear the young man couldn't do it entirely by himself, the former soldier aided and set the door down onto the hay covered floor silently. They crept down the concrete stairs and down the hall towards the door, "Jesus, only a Prescott would be able to afford something that secure" Madsen muttered under breath seemingly confirming some suspicion he had, James punched in the code he had memorized and carefully slid the door open. The two walked through the door towards and into the entrance room to Jefferson's bunker.

James felt Nathan's gun still pressed against him in his jeans pocket, he had a thought enter his mind, he knew that being armed was the best thing to be in the situation, and should Jefferson get the drop on Madsen like he had with the three of them the night before James could at least have a weapon to defend himself with, but he wasn't experienced in shooting a firearm, he had only been hunting with his grandfather a couple of times when he spent the winter with them up in Massachusetts, and he had never fired a gun on a human being no less

Perhaps giving the gun to David, a man more trained in handling the weapon, and who had been desensitized to death enough during combat would be better. But what if David were to get killed by Jefferson then James would be have nothing.

**{CHOICE}**

**{GIVE GUN TO DAVID/KEEP GUN}**

"David" James whispered to catch the older man's attention

"What is it, son?" Madsen asked back in an equally hushed tone

"Take this, I found it on Nathan yesterday, been keeping it since." James finally produced the gun to David, positioning the weapon in his hand in order to give it to him "You're better off with it than I would" James nodded,

David shook his head and took the weapon "I should have believed Well's when he told me Max told him Nathan had a gun Monday" he said to himself, Now armed David decided to take the lead, walking towards the back of the bunker telling James to stay behind in case anything happened.

Just as David walked out into the main room of the bunker a camera tripod hit him across the chest forcing him to drop the gun onto the ground, David quickly recovered getting into a fighting stance as Jefferson revealed himself holding the tripod, David threw a right hook but missed however Jefferson managed to ram the tripod into Madsen's stomach, knocking him off balance.

James realized David was loosing and decided to grab the closest object he could as a weapon settling on a fluorescent light bulb still in its packaging, he rapidly ripped the light bar from its confines and held it upwards like a baton. Jefferson walked over and threw a left hook into David's temple, causing the man to fall over unconsciousness

"No, David! No!" Max cried out in a distressed tone although James could not actually see her,

"_Shit! David! there goes my backup_" James thought to himself as he edged his way further into the bunker while making sure to not alert the teacher

"Jesus... David Madsen! He's out cold... Good. I always hated that fascist fuck. Everybody at Blackwell did, right, Max?" Jefferson said aggravated that his 'work' had been interrupted before walking off into the studio part of the bunker. When Jefferson turned his back he muttered something under his breath, with his back turned James ran out from his hiding spot letting out a yell as he ran towards the teacher ready to smash his weapon over his head and hopefully daze his former educator enough to allow him to knock him unconscious before he could retaliate, just as he dashed from his cover Max unbeknownst to him decided to rewind before watching another one of her rescuers fall before her

* * *

As David walked into the main room of the bunker he noticed Jefferson was still huddled over Max, who had been duct-taped to a chair and hadn't noticed him yet, Madsen wasn't looking where he had been stepping and must have knocked into something causing Jefferson to look over and pick up a camera tripod.

Jefferson approached David ready to deal with the Blackwell Security Guard as swiftly as possible but a trolley he had near Caulfield moved away from her, causing him to be distracted long enough for Madsen to punch him and knock the tripod out of his hand, in their struggle David had lost the gun and James observed the fight as best as he could from his position, deciding to grab a nearby fluorescent light bar as a weapon to defend himself

"No gun...no balls..." Jefferson taunted

"Jefferson! It's over!" David called out in response

"You are not going to stop me!" Jefferson said so sure of his success. Just then one of his studio lights fell over causing him to look over at it, allowing Madsen enough time to throw a right hook into his face. The force of the blow was enough to knock his glasses off of his face, no longer allowing him the ability to see

James quickly ran over to the two ready to deal the final blow "Lights out motherfucker!" he yelled as he cracked the light bar of the top of Mark's head and punching him to finally knock him out.

With the threat of Mark Jefferson dealt with David rushed over to Max to undo her restraints while James looked down at the 'respected' teacher, the man that had hurt so many people that he knew, the man who had killed one of his friends, James remembered what he had promised back at the junkyard and he had finally achieved it yet he could still feel that cold fury "If you ever hurt my friends again... I'll put you in the fucking ground!" James spoke in the iciest tone he had ever used before in his entire life, he would have loved nothing more than to snuff the monster of its life But he knew allowing him to be put behind bars for the remainder of his days was a far more satisfying punishment.

"Oh, Lord, Max...are you okay? Are you alright? Can you move?" David asked with concern for the girl's well being

"Yes... Thank you, David...thank you..." Caulfield said relieved to have survived the ordeal she went through

"Don't thank me... he brought me here." David shook his head and pointed to James, who had stopped looking at Jefferson and over to them, just then Jefferson moved his head indicating he was perhaps beginning to wake up, James angrily kicked the man in the stomach to keep him down causing him to groan loudly

"Let's wrap up this son of a bitch first." David said walking over to deal with Jefferson as well, he picked up Nathan's handgun and holstered it before grabbing a roll of duct tape and using it to secure his wrists tightly. "He won't be going anywhere when he wakes up." David commented

"Except to prison. Or worse." James said in response, secretly he was hoping Jefferson received the latter.

James and David made sure that Jefferson was secure and ready to be brought into police custody while Max searched through her belongings, her journal was unfortunately burned by the former teacher, she grabbed her phone and tried to make a call only to find she had no signal, lastly she found Jefferson's car keys on the tray and decided to take them with her. She approached the two

"David?" she asked, "you two okay?" "I've been better" James shook his head as he tried to wipe some of the dried blood from his nose

"Look at this place...it feels like hell." Madsen commented looking around the room

"Jefferson was going to kill me... You got here just in time." Max looked away reflecting and perhaps trying to process what she had been through

"Fuckers' first mistake was leaving me alive..." James commented

"I'm glad... I always suspected that son of a bitch." David nodded

"We never did...until it was too late." Caulfield shook her head, mentally kicking herself for the mistake that almost cost her her life

"You shouldn't have to suspect your teacher." Madsen tried to comfort the girl

"He wasn't a real teacher..." James replied looking at the unconscious man "He just wanted to lecture and find easy victims. It was a part of his sick plan. He was always a fucking snake, I just wished I had realized it earlier..."

he thought back to that day in the hallway, he hadn't realized it then but James had unknowingly sent Kate to the man who had abducted her, and that fact in hindsight made him hate himself all the more.

"He wasn't alone, Nathan was his partner, or his. Fucked up protege in all of this as well" James reported with a bitter tone

"I wasn't surprised when you accused Nathan of drugging Kate Marsh. I thought so, too." David shook his head thinking back to what James had said that day in the principle's office "I treated Kate like shit... I know she's a good person, but I'm not. I hope I get to tell her that soon." he admitted to himself

"I'm sure she'd forgive you. It'd be the Christian thing to do..." James said trying to sympathize with the security guard

"I knew Nathan Prescott was a threat. I just waited too long to neutralize him." David crossed his arms

"Jefferson already did. Nathan killed Rachel, and Jefferson had to use him as a scapegoat." Max replied

"That pervert was pulling all this shit right under my nose, too... I could've stopped him and Nathan if only...I wasn't so stupid." David criticized

"No... I told Principal Wells Nathan had a gun and...almost used it. But he didn't wanna believe me. I should've been more loud." Caulfield thought back to the encounter in the bathroom back into Monday

"I should have marched his ass down to the authorities yesterday when he pulled out that gun I had witnessed with me" James shook his head

"We all make decisions we regret. But I have to admit, I'm impressed by you both...and Chloe, and your investigation. I had all the high-tech toys, while you had each other." Madsen said, amazed how three young adults with barely any resources could do what he couldn't and do more

"We...we are a great team." Max smiled and looked over at James, who nodded in response

"That's one of my problems..." Madsen sighed "I'm not good at teamwork. Never was. Even in the service."

"I'm not good with it either. I just thought people were a nuisance, getting in the way. But this week made me realize. You can't do everything on your own..." James did some reflecting. After his father's death, he disconnected himself from the world around him, opting to live in deliberate isolation, but he thought back to something he had said earlier then "_If you ever hurt my friends again..._" Friends. That was a word he had struck out of vocabulary for over ten years, but he realized that people like Caulfield, Price, Marsh, even people like Warren or Alex, were people he was willing to fight for and help, not out of some code he had set out for himself. But because they were _friends_, good friends even. He was just too stubborn and disconnected from reality to admit it until now.

"I'm not gonna make any excuses for my behavior. I tried to be a good soldier, but...I wasn't so great. I tried to be a good father, too..." David shook his head, admitting all of his failures "But...when Joyce kicked me out...I had nothing." "

I'm so sorry about that... I didn't want that to happen..." Caulfield apologized for getting Madsen getting kicked out of the Price residence earlier in the week.

"I should never have set up those surveillance cams. Or kept all those files..." David said in a voice full of regret

"For what it's worth David, Those files were one the only reasons we found this place, take some solace in that" James tried to offer reassurance to the man

"I try not to use my service as an excuse, but... It's hard to come home after war." David said reflecting back on the days after he came back from the service "Most people don't know or care what it's like...except Joyce. She gave me hope. A new life."

"And you saved mine. Chloe, she...she would be proud of you" Max smiled

"I just wanna see her safe with her mother. I promised Joyce I would go see a family counselor...and I'll start by apologizing to Chloe. I don't expect her to call me dad, but maybe she'll stop calling me "step-douche". So, where is Chloe?" Madsen asked.

Max and James looked down at the floor unable to speak. Max remembered what had happened last night and realized that David was unaware of his Step-Daughter's death. James mentally scolded himself for not telling the truth to David right away, perhaps he figured Madsen would have gotten the idea when James showed up with a bloody nose and a frantic look in his eyes as he showed up in her truck, or perhaps he was in mourning and didn't have enough heart to tell the man.

"David..." James started hesitantly trying to find a way to break the news to the former soldier

"David... Chloe is... Dead..." Caulfield finished James' thought for him

"This isn't happening... It can't... No, God..." Madsen began to break down with the realization that his daughter was taken from him "Not Chloe... Max, James. Are you sure? Are you..." he was so beside himself with grief he could barely get through a sentence. With the emotions rising and the event playing over in her head, Max also began to weep, the only person who wasn't crying was James Makintosh. For he had lost the ability to cry long ago

"I'm... Sorry, David, I should have told you sooner. Chloe she-" James struggled to find words "Jefferson put a bullet right into her forehead. The poor girl, she didn't get a chance to react... I.. put her next to Rachel's grave and threw a tarp over her..." he finally allowed the information to come out, hoping the fact that she was at least given a form of burial would help ease the pain.

"Last night?" David asked distraught "When I was feeling sorry for myself in my hotel room...?" James nodded in response. "I promised Joyce that I would protect her and Chloe... How can I face her and explain this?" Madsen finally broke down "I never even told Chloe that I...I... Goddamn it!" He looked over at the unconscious man on the floor next to them and James could see a rage build up in David's tear stained eyes, it was a similar rage that James himself had experienced earlier on the way to the Dark Room "You killed my wife's child, you sick fucker?! You took away my stepdaughter?!" Madsen angrily asked the sleeping teacher before pulling out the gun James had handed him earlier and pointing it at his skull

"David, wait NO!" James called out, but it was too late. A single shot rang out inside the sterile bunker and Mark Jefferson was dead, there was an odd peacefulness on the man's face as the blood began to puddle around his head on the clean floor.

David looked away from the body as he reholstered the pistol. An eerie silence filled the room afterward,

"So that's it huh?" James said as the lit inside him lit once more "This fucker's dead? without facing justice?! Fine! death's too good for the son of a bitch anyways" James kicked the body harder than he had when he was alive, causing some blood to splatter across the floor

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry you two had to see that. What a mess... What have I done?" Madsen said clearly already showing remorse for his action "All that time I wasted with surveillance... I... Chloe...I'm sorry... Joyce...I failed you... My family..." David began to sob again thinking about the family he failed to protect, Max walked over to him

"You didn't fail... you tried your best" she said trying to comfort him

"James... Max...you better get outside. You've seen enough of this room" Madsen said as he looked at the floor, unable to make eye contact

"David...thank you, for saving me." Max smiled before turning around and heading towards the entrance of the Dark Room, James following behind her. David slumped onto the floor hanging his head in his hands

As they walked out James came close next to Caulfield "It's your call, if you're gonna rewind that to keep that prick alive long enough to see a prison cell thats fine by me" before walking ahead of her out of the Dark Room, Max paused for a second and then outstretched her right arm to initiate a rewind

* * *

"I just wanna see her safe with her mother. I promised Joyce I would go see a family counselor...and I'll start by apologizing to Chloe. I don't expect her to call me dad, but maybe she'll stop calling me "step-douche". So, where is Chloe?" Madsen asked.

Max and James looked down at the floor unable to speak. Max remembered what had happened last night and realized that David was unaware of his Step-Daughter's death. James mentally scolded himself for not telling the truth to David right away, perhaps he figured Madsen would have gotten the idea when James showed up with a bloody nose and a frantic look in his eyes as he showed up in her truck, or perhaps he was in mourning and didn't have enough heart to tell the man.

"David..." James started hesitantly trying to find a way to break the news to the former soldier

"David, um... She was pretty stressed out, so, um... She went to go, um...medicate before I ended up in here. So, she's okay." Max said quickly, James looked over at her and realized that she wasn't going to tell David the truth, he quickly turned back to look at David

"Yeah, finding Rachel was a little much for her. she... uh, ran off to lighthouse or something, didn't really tell us, but said specifically she wanted to be left alone for a while" James added to keep up the lie

"Oh, thank god. For once I'm happy Chloe's a stoner." Madsen smiled relieved and let out a chuckle, James nodded in response.

"David, I have to go outside and get some real air...and use my phone." Max said looking towards the entrance

"Yeah, I could really use a second to clear my head" James added again trying to wipe the blood off of his upper lip.

David rested a hand on both of their shoulders

"Of course. Go on. You're brave soldiers, both of you. I'm glad Chloe best friends like you. Go on, now. You two have seen enough of this room." They both nodded and walked towards the entrance while David turned around to check through the computer.

As they walked out James came close next to Caulfield "Lying to David like that, I dunno, feels wrong. It's your call, if you're gonna rewind that and let him know what really happened thats fine by me" before walking ahead of her out of the Dark Room, Max paused for a second and then followed behind him


	37. Episode 5: Chapter 4

**Abandoned Barn, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 11th, 2013, 9:33 AM**

The two walked through the opened hatch and into the barn proper, outside the rain fell even harder now, the wind blowing it into the barn and soaking parts of the hay covered floor "Holy shit! The storm is real. I need to find Warren..." Max said in a panic at the sight before pulling out her cellphone before dialing Graham's number.

James walked away to give her some silence to make her call, instead of walking out of the barn through their makeshift entrance from yesterday. He pulled out his phone and went to his contact list dialing Alex's number. it took a couple of seconds for him to pick up, causing James to worry if he couldn't make any call during this storm. When Alex answered the call his end was almost inaudible due to the static "_James where th- are you?_" Alex asked

"Alex, I'm fine, don't worry about me" James started "where the hell are you right now?"

"_I'm at -wo Whales Din- Why?_" James could barely make out the sentence

"The Dinner? alright, stay there and don't move. This storm is bad, real bad. I'm sure the road from Blackwell to there was hell. I'll head over there as soon as I can" James instructed his roommate

"_The hell you are Sher- the roads ARE hell and this thing looks like it's getting worse, War-en just said he's expecting the ocean to turn red! just stay whe-ver you are and wait for this thi- to blow over_" Alex said through all the white noise

"Not gonna happen, I'm heading over there with Max and I'm going to make sure you're all safe" James shook his head which caused some rain to fall from his soaked head

"_James! wai-_" Alex started but then James ended the call heading back inside

"Any luck reaching Warren?" James asked Caulfield

"Yes, he's at the Diner, we're heading there now." Max said before unlocking Jefferson's car and getting in the driver's seat, James nodded and got into the passenger seat and the car drove off away from the Barn.

* * *

**Pope Road, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 11th, 2013, 9:38 AM**

The two sat in the car quietly navigating the roads as best as they could, James occasionally giving Caulfield a direction to go for a quicker route, the entire time rain slammed against the windshield, the wipers doing their best to clear the screen of the liquid curtain. Jefferson had left the radio on and now it was tuned to some evangelist's talk show "I told you. I, Truss Limpbow, have been warning you people for years that our culture of sin and entitlement would lead to God striking us down! And I'm the one trapped in this fucking radio station. Somebody get me the hell out of here now! Now, goddamn it! What do I pay all those taxes for?" James shut it off mainly because it annoyed him

"If I wanted to hear that shit, I'd go to church right now... " he muttered to himself. Max's phone buzzed and James picked it up as to not distract the driver. he clicked on the notification, an automated message started talking, James set the phone to speaker mode so both people could hear

"**_You have one new message. Message received yesterday at 9 PM._**" The robotic voice said before a different, more familiar voice started speaking

"_Max, it's...it's Nathan._" Nathan Prescott sounded different, James was used to hearing the young man make threats and yell at the top of his lungs, here he sounded like he was choking back tears and most uncharacteristically for Nathan. He sounded scared "_I...I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I didn't wanna hurt Kate, or Rachel, or—or...didn't wanna hurt anybody. Everybody...used me_!" Nathan's voice then broke down into sobs between words "_Mr. Jefferson...is coming for ME now. All this shit will be over soon. Watch out, Max... Warn James. He wants to hurt you guys next. Sorry._" Then the message cut out.

The silence that filled the car was deafening, James was a loss for words. He had heard the last words of a young man he had spent so much of the week ready to fight with, a young man that he had detested for so long, a young man that represented everything James was not. And now he couldn't help but feel pity for him, he thought back to the last words he ever exchanged with him

"_If you don't change the way you go about life, you are going to end up in a shallow fucking grave with nary a soul to say a eulogy for you" _

James wished he had realized it at the time, but he was unaware that would be the last time he would see Nathan Prescott alive ever again. And he also realized that all those messages he had received afterward wasn't from Nathan, but the twisted puppet master behind him.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 11th, 2013, 9:41 AM**

The car came to a halt close to the Diner, there was debris literally blocking the road down many people were running wildly attempting to find shelter and protect loved ones. James was horrified at the sight, he had never seen anything this bad, and it was happening right in his own town

"Dear God..." he said under his breath

"I don't want to die here! Please somebody... anybody... Help me! Hey... is anybody out there?" someone called out, both students turned around looking seeing a man trapped under some debris. James rushed over with Caulfield behind him, the young man lifted the rubble with almost inhuman strength while Max hooked her hands under the man's shoulders and trying to pull him out. Once his legs were mostly free, James let go of the debris exhausted and drained of the adrenaline he had seconds ago, "

Oh Lordy... Thanks." The man said between breaths relieved to have been saved

You alright?" James asked

"Will be, Once I get the hell out of here..." the man responded "I been hauling loads for way too long in this shithole town." he muttered under his breath

"Right, we need to go." James looked over to Max "You should go too" he then turned forward to face the man

"I ain't never coming back here... You two need a lift?" the man asked shaking his head

"No, we have to find some friends" Max shook her head, Caulfield then turned around to head off towards the Diner. James did the same giving the man his signature two-fingered salute before turning around to follow.

"Right into the eye of the storm!" Evan Harris took as many pictures of this storm as could, completely enraptured by the force of nature out near the coast, not even noticing the piece of rubble from a nearby building collapsing over him, the last thing he heard was the sound of James Makintosh's voice yelling out to him, before it completely slammed into him.

"Evan! God dammit NO!" James called out just as the debris struck the young man "Caulfield, rewind. I'm not letting anyone here die today!" the turned over to his partner giving an order, Max nodded and proceeded to do as instructed

* * *

Max ran over to Harris with James followed closely right behind her "Evan, do you see that tornado? Get the hell out of here!" She said warning the young man

"There's no way I can pass up these images! Just look at it!" Evan shook his head gesturing to the tornado out by the coast

"You can't take a picture when you're dead! Now move your ass!" James yelled out attempting to try and get through to him

"Okay, if you two insist" Evan said moving closer to the two right as a piece of a nearby building collapsed and fell right here he was once standing

"Whoa, Max! You do know things! I'm such an idiot." Evan said starring at the debris

"Yes. You are. Now get the fuck out of here and find shelter" James said pointing behind him

"Now I better listen to the real 'Everyday Heros' ... Come with me!" Evan nodded

"We have to check up on people, just get the hell out of here!" James said again pointing behind him, Evan shook his head and ran off for any nearby shelter. With another life saved the two of them began heading towards the Diner again.

"Somebody help me!" someone called out, the call caught both of the Blackwell students attention

"Was that Alyssa?" James asked looking around before triangulating the voice's location, rushing over to what was a few days ago an ongoing construction that had been recently finished, the second floor of the house was completely exposed with many of the walls having collapsed into debris with Alyssa Anderson standing solitary by the edge

"Alyssa, are you okay? Let me help you down!" Max called out walking towards the ruin

"Yes, yes, please! I don't want to die like this! Find something to get me down!" She said with a slight quaver in her voice. James looked around searching for anything to use as a way to bring her down to solid ground, finding a plank of bare wood left over from the construction and grabbing it

"Caulfield! help me lift this!" he called out to his partner. Max rushed over, aiding in lifting the board over to the building and lifting it up to the exposed second landing. Alyssa walked slowly over and extended out her hand to be able to get fully back onto the ground "Come on! Take my hand!" James called out reaching out his hand to meet hers. Their digits met and James pulled back to bring her closer to him

"You did it!" Alyssa said giving Makintosh a massive bear hug that crushed him

"Are you okay?" Max asked

"Now I am! We need to get out of here!" Alyssa nodded letting James go and allow him to correct the knot formed in his back

"Alyssa, you get as far out of town as you can, find a damn car. We have to help other people" James said looking back behind himself.

James was going to say something else but the sound of buckling steel caught his attention and he turned to find a billboard had begun to collapse "Oh SHIT!" James yelled out

"Watch out!" Alyssa said pulling both Caulfield and Makintosh back, just a few feet from where the billboard landed. If he had not been moved, James would have likely been crushed to death, He took a second to catch his breath

"Fuck me that was close... Thank you.." James said turning around to the rescuee turned rescuer

"Now we're even Max. You two be careful out there!" Alyssa smiled before running off down the street. James looked over to Max, wondering what that last comment was about

"Something I should know about?" He asked

"Long story, no time!" Caulfield shook her head before heading through another ruined building,

"Fair enough! " Makintosh shrugged and ran off after her.

Entering inside, the two saw one of the towns local fishermen trapped on the other side of the building by flames, Max rushed over to a nearby fuse box, turning it on. The power sprung the sprinkler system to life, spraying water over the fire, but also causing a stray wire to short-circuit. The fisherman yelled as sparked shot everywhere, falling to the ground, The two rushed over to the man "He's dead..." James shook his head "Do what you have to do", Caulfield nodded and put her hand out rewinding the scene

* * *

Entering inside, James saw one of the towns local fishermen trapped, alongside Max on the other side of the building by flames, He went for the fuse box but the girl's voice stopped him

"Don't you'll electrocute us!" James froze in his tracks and moved away from the box

"Come on, you have to get out of here right now." Max said to the man, offering him a hand up

"I need to breathe… I… I need air…" The man said to himself, accepting her gesture and allow her to pull him up

"Turn the sprinklers on!" She called out to her partner,

James nodded and headed back to the fuse box and turned it on. The power sprung the sprinkler system to life, spraying water over the fire, but also causing a stray wire to short-circuit, sparks flying where the man was once standing, James walked over, making sure to avoid the live wire "You should get out of here!" James said to the man, he nodded and began running out of the building

"The whole town is dying…" he said as he dashed away. "Diner's just up ahead, C'mon!" Makintosh said climbing through a shattered window.


	38. Episode 5: Chapter 5

**Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 11th, 2013, 10:01 AM**

The two walked out onto the street, the Neon sign of the Two Whales just up ahead, only abandoned cars and an oil tanker blockaded their path forward. as they began to approach, a spark caused something to ignite, spreading onto spilled oil from the tanker onto the road. Eventually, the inferno reached its way towards the truck and caused it to explode into flames, hitting the diner next to it, the two barely had time to react

* * *

James climbed through the window to find Caulfield already ahead of him, frantically running around doing something, whatever it seemed like it was a matter of concern to her and so he ran over quickly "The hell has you so wild?" he asked over the thundering rain

"That tanker is gonna blow, we need to find a way to stop it now!" Max said quickly pointing at the oil tanker, it didn't take James long to figure out what she was talking about and he joined in the frantic scramble to stop the thing from igniting,

James found a sandbag from an abandoned truck and carried it over to the tanker, noticing he was standing over a huge oil slick _"shit, need something to cut this bag open.." _James thought to himself looking around, then he looked back to the broken window he crawled out of. He dropped the bag and back over to the window. Pulling a shard of broken glass off, ignoring the pain as the broken peace made a cut in his hand that bled down the clear makeshift blade, he walked back over and used the shard to cut the sandbag open, once a cut was made in the burlap he spread the sand all over the oil as best as he could.

As he was doing this Caulfield had seemingly found a way to prevent anything from igniting. Now that the danger of the fire was averted, the two finally walked their way towards the diner, approaching the storeroom Caulfield tried the handle only to find it locked, James sighed angrily and picked up a rock and bashed it against the knob, breaking it off. James then opened the door

"After you" he motioned to the open room, Caulfield walked in first with her companion following not far behind.

* * *

**Two Whales Diner, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 11th 10:13 AM**

The two walked through the door that led into the diner proper, There were people packed inside looking out through the rain-slicked windows "Max! James! Joyce Price exclaimed running over and embracing the two

"Holy shit he actually made it!" James could hear Alex's voice

"Oh Jesus, I am so glad to see you two! Are you okay?" Joyce said with a voice full of worry and relief

"We're be fine. What about you folks?" James shook his head looking around the diner

"The Two Whales is barely standing now... I don't know if it's going to make it through this tornado. Poor Officer Berry and all those people out there..." Joyce said in a dismal tone

"It's bad out there." Max stared out the window

"Okay, get your asses inside... I have to get back to this gentleman on the ground... Warren has been gathering all the first aid..." Joyce hurried them through the door further into the main room

"It's not much, Joyce. But it's all we have." Warren sighed as he looked at all of the supplies he gathered.

While Max went to speak with Warren, James approached Alex, who had been sitting in a booth "Hey..." Makintosh said initiating a conversation

"The fuck happened to you Sherlock? You look awful, more than usual..." Alex said concerned

James finally took in an account of how he must have really looked to the world. Soaking wet, dirty clothes, a broken bloody nose, and now a bleeding cut on his hand. "For once Alex, I have to agree with you" James nodded while trying to wipe some of the blood from his upper lip "Shit went south really bad last night, but I finally did it..."

Alex was confused "Did, what. Exactly?" he asked arching an eyebrow

"I found out what happened to Rachel Amber. and Kate Marsh for that matter" James clarified "It was that fuck Jefferson, he was in cahoots with the Prescotts, or at least Nathan. He kidnaped girls to take weird, perverted photos of them." He went on speaking in a hushed tone

"Jesus, thats fucked up man. I guess you were right all along" Alex slowly realized what his roommate was saying "Oh god, Poor Kate, At that party she wasn't drunk she was..."

"Like you said, I was right from the start..." James finished as to spare Hillsef the burden of the truth "Listen, I don't know what's happening in Arcadia Bay anymore. But you need to get out of this town, before it might be too late." James said in a serious tone

"Whole place is a hell hole." Alex said looking out the window

"It's gonna get worse, find a car and get out. Carpool with someone, I don't know. Just get out of this town before fucking Armageddon comes to the shore" James shook his head. He stood up from the booth "I Came here to check up on everyone here. I'm glad you're all alright." He said to his roommate "I have to head off back out there"

Alex stood up as well "Out there?! James are you fucking nuts?!" he said pointing out the window

"I'll be fine, there are way more people who I need to help." James stood by his position

"I never thought I'd have to say this about you Sherlock, but you're like, my best friend. And I don't want to watch you walk out the door to your death!" Alex pleaded "I am imploring you to stay here until this thing passes!" James silently shook his head and walked away "James! please!" Hillsef called out. But no reply came.

James walked up to Caulfield "I have to head out" James said looking towards the door

"You're crazy, this storm is bad. It's just like my visions" Max shook her head

"No storm is gonna stop James Makintosh" James said, referring to himself in the third person

"James, Max. Why don't you come talk over here" they heard Joyce call out, they complied approached the woman

"Joyce, how are you doing?" Max asked

"Just when I think I've already been through the wringer... Where's Chloe?" The woman shook her head. The two froze in place. Thinking of what to say to her, James knew he couldn't bring himself to tell her that her daughter had been gunned down by a crazed psychopath.

"She's... safe, Joyce. She just sent me a text before my phone died." Max said quickly, James sighed with relief, yet again Max had come to the rescue and saved him the pain of watching both Joyce and David go through that kind of heartbreak

"Oh, thank God... I was torturing myself before you showed up. Oh God, if something happened to Chloe while I ended up stuck at this diner again..." Joyce also sighed in relief

"I'm sorry about all this, Joyce." James looked down

"Don't be, honey. It's not like you whipped up this tornado on your own..."

"I mean about everything, William, Chloe, David" James continued but was cut off

"You don't have control over any of that. David is an adult and he has a lot more age and experience under his belt. Even if he doesn't always show it..." Joyce said

"I'm sorry I caused so many problems with David and Chloe..." Max said sadly joining in

"You did the right thing. David overstepped his bounds. I had a suspicion he was taking his private surveillance way too seriously... But he's sorry and I wish he was here right now." Joyce nodded understandingly

"I just want all our lives to be normal again..." Caulfield said reflecting back

"With all the shit going on this week, I think you're right. And look at me, trying to keep my family together... again. Max... did I make a mistake kicking David out?" Joyce asked. James knew nothing about David being evicted from the Price household other than when Madsen himself said something about it briefly inside the bunker, but it didn't surprise him

"David saved my life... from the storm. I saw how much he cares about Chloe, even if he couldn't show it. David needs you more than ever, and I can see why you love him." Max said smiling

"Yeah, David's good man, even if he is an ass at times." James added, thinking back to the conversation the two men had in the car ride to the barn

"I'm so happy David was there for you. He has a lot of weight on his back from the war, but he truly wants to help people." Joyce smiled warmly, happy and perhaps on some level, proud of Madsen for being a positive force in at least two peoples lives "He even agreed to take a family counseling class."

"I'm sure that was a hard thing for him to do... It shows how much he truly cares about you and Chloe." Max responded kindly

"Nothing would make me happier than for David and Chloe to make peace, not war. But I don't know what to do anymore... I just... I just want this storm to blow over forever. Maybe it's time we leave Arcadia Bay... if we can..." Joyce smiled but it soon dissipated as she looked at the windows

"David's a real hero Joyce. I know all he wants to do is make you happy. he'd do anything for you... and Chloe." James said un an unusual tone of appraisal

"I know. And yes, he's not William, but that's okay. He's not supposed to be. You reminded me of when he came into my life... I was ready to give up. David's love gave me strength. He even told me I was his hero... And I can't give up loving him. I want him to come back home... I hope I get to tell him that soon." Joyce smiled warmly once again

"Right, well. We best be off" James said looking around, realizing he had been wasting time here when he had more pressing matters to attend to. Joyce nodded and walked away

"Do what you have to do Max, and for the love of God. Stay safe" James turned around to face his colleague

"You're the one who needs to stay safe James" Max said. James nodded and began to walk off, walking through the door he had entered through before.

Finally, outside again James missed the dry indoors but made his way back through the maze of ruin he and Caulfield had navigated through before and made his way back to Jefferson's car which had been running the whole time, jumping into the driver's seat. as soon as he shut the door and sealed himself inside the automobile, he put the shift in reverse and drove off on the road again.


	39. Episode 5: Chapter 6

**531 Westwood Drive Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 11th, 2013 10:30 AM**

James stopped the car just in front of the garage door of his family home, he left the vehicle and approached the front door, opening it and shutting it behind him. He walked into the kitchen where he found his mother sitting at a table with his dog hiding under it, as soon as she saw her son Melissa jumped up and ran over, embracing him tightly

"Oh James, thank god you're alright!" she said in relief, then she got a good look at him "My god, what happened to you?!" She asked concerned, hurrying him over to the table to sit down

"I'm fine mom, honestly" James tried to reassure her

"Bullshit, you've got a broken nose and a cut on your hand. What. Happened" she said asked

"I found out what happened to Rachel Amber and suffered the consequences of it" James finally admitted

"Oh my god, James you had me worried sick, I hadn't heard from you all day yesterday. and I heard on the radio that there's an enormous tornado heading to town I thought you were..." Melissa scolded the boy

"I'm fine mother, really I'm alive aren't I?" James shook his head "I came over to check up on you"

"You don't need to worry about me, but I do need to worry about you son." Melissa explained "You could have gotten yourself killed out there"

James started to stand up but she motioned him to remain seated "I care about you too much to let you get hurt, and dealing with dangerous people like I know you do makes me worried sick for you" as Melissa talked James could see the tears began to roll down her cheeks "It was painful enough learning of your father's death, but I couldn't live with myself if you died. No parent should have to bury their child" she said as her voice began to shake "Don't make me bury you next to him, please!"

James looked down, for the first time truly thinking of the way he had lived his life and wondered what would happen if he died. What would his funeral be like? Would anyone even show up? or had he pushed everyone away? like Nathan had.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I know I haven't been a good son, hell I know that on some level I am not a good man, but I have to do what needs to be done." James shook his head, standing up and walking towards the door

"James? where do you think you're going?" Melissa asked quickly approaching the door

"I have to go back out, I need to make sure other people are safe"

"James Emmerich Makintosh you will not go outside, do you hear me? you will stay here and we will wait for this storm to blow over!" Melissa said in an angry shaky voice "I will not allow you to go back out there!"

"I have to help these people Mom, If I don't then they will die. And I couldn't live with myself if I knew I let that happen" James said in a voice that tried to mimic some kind of emotion

"You'll die out there! Please" the mother pleaded with the child

"I don't care if I die, I haven't in a long while, but I would rather die making sure others are safe. Isn't that what Dad would have done?" James responded shaking his head. He hadn't feared death in many years and only lived to do what his father couldn't do anymore. Help others in their time of need.

**{CHOICE}**

**{STAY INSIDE/ ESCAPE}**

James looked at his sobbing mother with the feeling of his heart being torn from his chest "Stay safe here, Don't follow me outside. Just, stay inside and don't come out until this is over" he said sternly "I'll come back, I promise" He looked down to the dog, a creature that had been in his life for over 5 years "Stay Safe Mia, Keep her safe girl." He knelt down and patted the canine on the head

The husky let out a sad howl in response. James looked up one last time as he stood with his hand on the knob to the front door "I'm sorry" he said before turning around and walking out of the door,

As he walked down towards the car he didn't dare look back at the house. Focusing on the mission he had given himself, as he sat down inside the car he formulated a route in his head of the town he considered home _"First I need to head to the hospital and check up on Kate, Then I need to head back to Blackwell and see if anyone is still on Campus, then I'll check back up with Max and rest at the Diner," _Fine-tuning many of the details as the put the automobile in reverse, as he backed out of the small driveway he remembered the advice his father had given him so many years ago

_"Do enough good in the world, and some good will come to you"_


	40. Episode 5: Chapter 7

**_Swimming Pool, Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 10th, 2013, 8:35 PM_**

"I hope Nathan enjoys his last party" Price said in a cold icy tone

"The prick is gonna get what's coming to him, trust me" James nodded in agreement and speaking in an equally cold tone of voice as the trio sat inside the cabin of Chloe's truck

"Guys, we can go right to the cops. We have proof" Max suggested, thinking it would be best to let the authoritative handle the situation, James wanted to agree with her but his own experiences had to make him think otherwise

"Fuck the Police" Price snapped back quickly "Rachel wanted us to find her. So we could get real justice..."

"And revenge. The Prescotts had this coming to them for years" James added "You don't kidnap girls in my town and get the fuck away with it..."

"Thats, why nobody is going to get in my way" Price, stated boldly,

James was concerned what Price would do as soon as she found Nathan "We need to find the rat bastard and get him to confess, once we do and I record the whole thing. I'll throw him in the pen with the rest of the fucking animals" James spoke aloud how he wanted this to end

"Fuck that James, something like that is too good for a piece of shit like Nathan" Price responded with a hint of contempt for the idea

"Chloe, whatever the hell you're thinking you want to do. It is an awful Idea. We need to gather a spoken confession against him so he can stand trial" James defended his position as fiercely as Chloe wanted to shoot it down. James wasn't an idiot, he knew better than to allow Price to just outright kill Nathan the second she got her hands on him, He wasn't above wanting to kick his ass and make him suffer for what he's done, but he knew cold-blooded murder like Chloe wanted would net them nothing.

While James wasn't looking Price pulled out Nathan's handgun to inspect it and ensure it was in working order, then concealed it before Makintosh could turn his back her way.

Then the three of them stepped out of the truck and onto the blacktop of the parking lot. Everyone spoke in murmured, hushed tones while pointing at the sky. Then Max looked up and gasped "Jesus! Chloe. James. Look up at the sky!" she said in a horrified voice, James crooked his head upwards at the heavens and he too went wide with horror

"What in the fuck is that?!" he gasped at the sight. Up in the night sky were in fact, two moons. One right next to the other in such close proximity it looked like the gravitational pull of both would cause them to collide into one another

"Beautiful, I don't give a shit. The world's ending, cool." Price in a dismissive voice

"I'd take this a little more seriously if I were you Price" James said in a concerned voice, concern for both the fact that there were two literal moons standing in the same night sky, and for Chloe's complete disregard for it

"Yeah, Chloe. Something major is going down." Max said in an equally concerned voice as James

"You're right, Nathan Prescott is going down" Price said before walking off, her two cohorts following quickly behind

as the Trio walked up to the entrance of the Swimming Pool's building James could see Warren Graham standing in front of the entrance holding a red plastic cup in his hand "Welcome to the end of the world ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad you decided to escort me" Warren said in a slurred manner of speaking, James face shifted to a grimace as he could smell the liquor as soon as he walked up towards the entrance of the building

"You look really good, Warren." Max complemented "Are you alright after today?" Warren just listed from left to right as he rested a hand on Caulfield's shoulder

"I really flipped out on Nathan" Warren slurred reflecting back to what had happened earlier that day "I just hate bullies... And he's dangerous."

"You don't have to tell us twice. Where the hell is he Warren?" James interrogated "I haven't seen him since the incident at the dorm, but I've been in my room all day so.." Warren reported,

"Have you been drinking Graham?" James asked which caught Warren a little off guard but he just chuckled at the question

"Well, if you consider half a beer 'drinking' then yeah.." he said still laughing

"And half a beer is all your going to get tonight, from now until the end of time. You will drink water, got it?" James scolded the younger boy, Warren smiled and gave a salute, or at least tried to, seeing as he could barely raise his arm up past his shoulder before it feels back limply to his side.

"Let's go guys.." Price sighed clearly done with the conversation,

"Hey, hey..." Warren called out "I know this is a bad time, but can I get one picture" he said pulling out a Polaroid camera from inside his pocket "I've been feeling like this could actually be the end of the world, so" He slurred before wrapping his arm around Max and lifting the camera into the sky "I want to have something for prosperity." then he clicked the button, there was a quick flash then a photo printed itself out on the bottom of the device

"We've got no time for this shit. Come on Max" Chloe said in a rushed voice trying to get her friend back in focus whilst walking off towards the entrance of the pool.

Caulfield turned around to face her and the minute she laid eyes on the blue-haired girl her eyes filled with this bizarre happiness "Chloe!" she said ecstatically running towards her and giving her a large hug.

James arched an eyebrow in confusion _"what the fuck is going on right now?" _he asked himself

"Jesus, dude... what is up with you?" Price asked in equal confusion.

At some point Warren, who had been forgotten and abandoned, simply walked off back into the party "I guess you need to talk. No worries... It's all good." he said to himself as he walked off

"I'm just glad we're here together." Max said in a sigh of relief

"I'm glad you're with me, too. What's going on, Max? We have to find Nathan right now." Price asked walking forwards "He's going to fucking pay for what he did to Rachel... Let's go, now." but Max stopped her in her tracks

"Chloe, wait! Listen!" she pleaded

"I can walk and listen, okay?" Price said attempting to continue her advance

"Stop and listen for once!" Caulfield said putting her arms around her

"Fine, Max. I'm listening." Chloe sighed angrily

"yeah Caulfield. This better be important" James said crossing his arms

"Chloe, you can't go in that party. You're gonna… you're gonna die if you do." Max explained.

The information caused both Price and Makintosh to do a double take

"What what?!" James asked

"You used your powers, right? And you fucked around with time, and I died." Chloe said trying to make sense of what she heard

"Not like that…" Max looked down. James didn't know what to say as he knew nothing of anything the two friends knew of this 'power' although he had seen some oddities concerning Max

"You're supposed to back me up. So there's no way that punk-ass bitch Nathan Prescott is taking me down." Price shook her head

"You're right, he won't. Mark Jefferson killed you... and others." Max said flatly, a tone so matter of point it could rival anything James could say

They both looked at her like she had lost her mind "Jefferson, the art teacher? I don't like the guy either but Nathan is the fucking serial killer! We saw the proof! And we need to find the fucking snake and make sure he never hurts anybody again. Now are you gonna come with us or not" James shook his head and gestured towards the door to the swimming pool

"Nathan is dead... and we're all in danger." Max kept dropping bombshell after bombshell with every word

"That fucker is already dead? How do you know that?" Price asked suspiciously at the statement

"Because... I was there." Caulfield said vaguely

"Could you fucking clarify please?!" James said exasperated,

"Chloe... Jefferson drugged and kidnapped me. I was tied up in his bunker. You have no idea what hell I went through to get back here… but I couldn't let you die. You brought me back here, and I can't lose you again. I won't!" Max explained. James took a second to process the information before picturing the events in his head

"Jesus... thats awful..." he said sympathetically

"Oh... Max. I'm... I'm so sorry... I was the one who dragged you into all this shit... Nobody, especially you, should have to go through that... Now we have to stop Jefferson... with one bullet." Price said sadly before patting the gun she had concealed

"No! Not this way! Chloe, I… I can't keep fixing everything, if all I'm gonna do is just break it, over and over again. I know how this is gonna turn out and... I'm afraid I'm fucking up all these alternate realities." Max shook her head, opposed to the idea proposed by her companion

"Wait... alternate realities? What are you talking about? The fuck did you do? Max? What did you do?" James asked concerned about this girl's mental state that to him, seemed to be rapidly deteriorating before his very eyes

"Chloe, I'm... I'm going to tell you the truth, no matter what. I changed your past and I had to make a terrible choice, and I... I..." Caulfield stumbled to try and say what she wanted to admit

"Max. Please tell me... I won't be mad at you..." Chloe said reassuring the girl

"I was able to go back in time... to the last day William was alive. I stopped him from leaving, but... But you ended up in a car crash instead." Max said sadly, reflecting on events that must have happened to only her and her alone.

The story caused Price to go silent for a minute "You saw my dad again?" she finally asked just as sadly, thinking back to the day when she had to bury William Price

"You... you were completely paralyzed. And you were in pain. You were slowly dying, and you… you asked me to… end your life." Caulfield continued with tear beginning to roll down from her eyes "But Chloe, there was no way I could do that... I had to return to this timeline... to see you again. I had to..."

James felt bad for both of them. He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not, or if she was merely insane. But the story clearly caused her great pain, something he could relate to "Jesus... That must have been, awful for you... " he said with a sympathetic tone he didn't know he could use

"I'm so sorry I had to ask you that..." Price apologized for making her friend continue on this sad tale

"It was worse for you. But I had no idea what would happen, and... as usual, I messed everything up, and… I never want to hurt you, ever. You have to believe me." Max said shaking her head and wiping stray tears away

"Of course I do. Do you think I would even know how to handle that situation? Nobody would... The important thing is that we're together again." Price joined in shaking her head

"You're right. That's why you should both come with me so we can stay together... and stay alive." Caulfield agreed, smiling

"I hear you, Max... but do you think we should let Jefferson get away with torture and murder?" James asked concerned, while he was glad the two worked out whatever was clearly eating away at the photography enthusiasts conscious he was more focused on the potential madman sulking around who was apparently the man he had been looking for this whole time

"Of course not! If we tell David, he'll believe us and he can actually stop him... right?" Max looked over offering a solution to that problem immediately. James was skeptical of that idea, he didn't really want to put much faith into David Madsen

"I don't get it... Why do you trust him, after you totally reamed him the other day? He's not even at our house anymore." Chloe said equally as suspicious of the idea

"Chloe, no matter how much of a douche he's been, David truly cares about you." Max turned around to defend her position

"Oh, please... like he cared when he got in your face for smoking a joint?" Price scoffed alluding to an event from the start of the week

"You should have seen his reaction when I told him that Jefferson… killed you. He was crushed." Caulfield said referring to an event that hadn't ever happened yet

"Are you serious? I've seen him show as much emotion as Sherlock over there... except towards my mom." Price asked before pointing to James directly

"Hey! I heard that!" James said taking clear offense to the remark.

* * *

"So what's your plan?" Price asked walking away from the Pool building

"We tell him everything, including that Victoria is in danger." Caulfield said, explaining the details of her plan to stop the killer of Rachel Amber

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll send him some of the evidence we've gathered so he knows that at the least. I am not bullshitting him" James said adding to the plan

"Okay. You've been through so much... I believe you, Max. After all, I'm still your faithful companion." Price nodded

"Yes, you are. So, listen... In a few minutes, I won't know any of this happened... nothing. We absolutely have to stay in your room and do nothing. Then we explain everything to David, and we finally let him do his job. You'll have to tell me exactly what I did and said just now. Just explain that I traveled through time using the photo." Max smiled, then proceeding to instruct them on what to do afterwards

"Will you believe me?" Price asked arching an eyebrow

"I'll always believe you, Chloe." Max said resting a hand on the girl's shoulder as they all proceeded back towards the truck.


	41. Episode 5: Chapter 8

**Beach, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 11th, 2013, 11:34 AM**

James looked out at the coast as an enormous tornado, he was accompanied by his two companions, Price also watched as the force of nature slowly wormed its way towards the coast, Caulfield had also joined them but seemed to have spaced out, she stared into nothingness "Jesus... Max wasn't lying" Price commented looking out at the ocean. Suddenly Max came to her senses, her eyes regaining their lost humanity as she snapped out of her trance

"Oh! Chloe!" she said ecstatically running up and embracing the older girl

"I see that the real Max is back... So, how was your time trip, dude?" Price asked jokingly

"Yeah, I was afraid you had an aneurysm and went brain dead" James added admitting his genuine concern for her physical and mental state

"Shut up. Oh, you're alive! You're alive, oh... All of us! I did so much to bring you back, Chloe... and it worked. It actually worked. You're with me again." Caulfield shook her head

"It looks like even fate doesn't want us apart. And... you traveled through multiple realities just to... save my ungrateful ass over and over. I hope it was worth it, but... I don't blame you for wanting me out of your life, after all my drama." Price smiled returning the embrace

"Come on. I'm the official Drama King and Queen of Arcadia Bay this week. Just look at what my powers have caused in... just a short time. I mean... I'm nobody." Max rebutted

"Nonsense, you are Max-fucking-Caulfield. You're kind and caring. Nobody could have a better best friend... Nobody. You didn't ask for any of this to happen, but it did." James said, offering words of encouragement "You need to accept how unique you are."

"Maybe I willed it subconsciously, or something. I always wanted my life to be special... an adventure... but not without you. And it didn't happen until I moved back here, so... without you, my powers wouldn't even exist." Caulfield wondered.

James perhaps would have wondered the same thing, but it didn't matter who started what anymore "Then for whatever scientific, mystical reason, that we'll obviously never figure out... We were all meant to be together at this exact moment in history. I have to think that Rachel was somewhere behind the scenes, fighting for justice..." James shook his head,

"I'd like to think that, too... We all owe Rachel Amber. Now tell me everything that happened. You... You two remember, right?" Max smiled and asked what happened after the conversation in the parking lot

"We left the party and made sure Jefferson couldn't find us, I alerted Victoria and David. For once, I was glad Price lived in an actual fortress. Then the storm got Worse and you said we would be safe at the lighthouse" James reported, and Chloe nodded her head, confirming his account.

Then finally Caulfield looked out towards the coastline "Chloe, James, look! The storm is getting bigger now. It's coming closer. I... I can't even believe this is real, this is happening because of me." She said pointing to the encroaching tornado

"Stop it! Stop beating yourself up, okay? We've all paid our dues already on that. The lighthouse is out of the way. Come on!" James said tired of her self deprivation, James then turned around to begin making his way up to the safety of the lighthouse

"Oh... What... Chloe..." Max said weakly before collapsing into Price arms, a slow trickle of blood pouring out of her nose

"I've got your back, Max" Price said, lifting the unconscious girl upwards, James turned back around and grabbed the girl's right arm, wrapping it around his neck. Chloe doing the same with her left

"C'mon We're gonna have to drag her," James said looking up at their refuge from the danger on the ocean.

* * *

**Lighthouse, Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 11th, 2013, 11:41 AM**

Finally, at the lighthouse James unwrapped the girl's arms around his neck, Price slowly set on the grass "Max? Max, can you hear me? Please, say something." Price pleaded. Finally, Caulfield opened her eyes again and sprung back to life

"Chloe? I... I must have passed out... Sorry." She said holding her head

"Thank God... Don't you ever do that again, okay?" James said shaking his head. The whole time they carried the girl up she would go from being limp and lifeless to thrashing her head around, saying things in her comatose state

"I swear... but that nightmare was so real... was so horrible..." she said mostly to herself Price took her arms and helped her stand on her own two feet once again "This is my storm. I caused this... I caused all of this. I changed fate and destiny so much that... I actually did alter the course of everything. And all I really created was just death and destruction!" She said holding her head in her hands, distraught with her herself

"Fuck all of that, okay? You were given a power. You didn't ask for it... and you saved me. Which had to happen, all of this did..." Price said, trying to talk sense to her friend "Except for what happened to Rachel. But without your power, we wouldn't have found her! Okay, so you're not the goddamn Time Master, but you're Maxine Caulfield... and you're amazing. Max, this is the only way." she then pulled out a Polaroid picture of a butterfly. A similar butterfly that James saw once back at the start of the week

"I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago." Max said looking at the item

"You... You could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture... All that would take is for me to... to." Price put her head in her hands.

James realized what she had to have been talking about, thinking back to a conversation he and Caulfield had before

"_Chloe went in there to confront him and he. He shot her dead" "That's how I first learned about my power.._" her voice echoed in his head

"_How many times have events like this happened Max?_" his voice joined in

"_So far it seems like everyday I've been trying to keep her alive_" "_It's like the universe wants her dead for some reason_" James finally came to the conclusion, This storm wasn't caused by some photography student, but because one person in his life continued to live

Chloe Price was meant to die.

The idea rang hollow in his stomach, he hated the idea. He and Chloe had known each other from birth, their fathers were best friends. Chloe Price was his sister. But if it meant saving so many lives in the town, lives that meant just as much to him as hers. Then it was a sacrifice he had to make

"Fuck that! No... no way! You are my number one priority now. You are all that matters to me." Max stomped her foot in protest to the idea

"It's the only sensible one to make Max. Think of all those souls down there, Warren, Kate, Victoria. Those people are just as worthy of life" James said, making his position clear

"I know. You proved that over and over again... even though I don't deserve it. I'm so selfish... not like my mom... Look what she had to give up and live through... and she did. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner. Even my step... father deserves her alive. There's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live... way more than me..." Price said, consigned to death, willing to sacrifice herself for the people she cared

"Don't say that... I won't trade you." Max protested tearfully

"You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny... Look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you. Look at what's happened in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me. I know I've been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate... our fate..." Chloe argued "Max, you finally came back to me this week, and... you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years. Wherever I end up after this... in whatever reality... all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision."

"Chloe... I can't make this choice..." Caulfield sobbed

"No, Max... You're the only one who can." James said shaking his head

"Max... it's time..." Price said holding both her arms. Caulfield pulled away, looking at the photo

"Not. Anymore..." she said before tearing the photo in half and scattering it in the air

"**NO!**" James yelled out as he desperately trying to grab the ripped photo, managing to grab one half. As he stared at it he could feel his heart sink, he looked up at _her _and for the first time in a long time felt genuine heartbreak

"Goddamn you..." he said softly at first, his voice shaky "God, Damn you! did no one else in that town matter to you?! did I matter to you?!" his voice raised increasingly as he felt a cold fury build up "All those people! Dead!" he didn't hold back any of his words, underneath all of his anger he felt something else bubbling up to the surface. _Betrayal _"I thought you were my friend..." he said, using a word he hadn't used in ten years, Caulfield said nothing, looking as guilty as she must have felt. "you're a monster. a fucking _monster_... How could you?!" He was going to say something else but nothing came out, he felt something roll down his cheek, he wasn't sure if it was an actual tear or merely a raindrop. He just turned around and began walking away

"James! where are you going?" Price asked concerned for someone she had considered a brother

"Home. Where I belong..." James simply said, continuing to walk

"James wait, please!" Caulfield said, which caused James to snap

"**GO TO HELL!**" he screamed back at the girl, with a haunted, vacant look in his eyes

James said nothing afterward, walking off again. Leaving them alone to watch as the Tornado crept its way into the town, destroying all in its wake.


	42. Episode 5: Chapter 9

**Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 11th, 2013, 2:00 PM**

**_Song: Youth, Daughter_**

The sun shined on the ruins of the town, it stood flattened and empty, devoid of the life it housed mere hours ago. All except one soul.

A young man who stood as a sole survivor, soaked to the bone, wearing a tattered and dirty blue hoodie, a letter B that had been sewn onto the left breast had begun to fall off, his jeans were also dirty and covered in small rips, his brown boating shoes caked in a layer of mud. His dark brown hair wind tossed and covered with an occasional twig, his face pale and expressionless. his dulled green eyes dilated in a prolonged stare into nothingness. He said nothing as he slowly walked through the ruins of a town he once called home,

* * *

Blackwell Academy, a once prosperous, prestigious school, was now lying in ruin. its windows were blown out, parts of its roof caved in, and the campus yard was littered with debris and student's artifacts. The Prescott dormitories, the sight of a near tragedy in the week was in a similar state, among the various litter scattered on rain-soaked grass was an old, soaked, ruined. book with the words "**_Fond Memories_**" was written in ruined, runny, blue ink.

* * *

The man walked along a desolated road, with the same expression on his face as before, shambling aimlessly as if possessed by some haunted phantom, out of the corner of his eye he saw a single pickup truck drive along the road, as it passed he looked at its occupants, two girls stared at him, one wore a dark skull cap with brightly colored blue hair, the other had a freckle spotted face and longer hair, people he once considered as friends. The young man looked at them with a look of intense fury, picking up a rock and hurling it at the truck as it passed by, but missing its target, he looked in the direction of the truck as it sped along the desolate road for a minute, before turning around to continue shambling.

* * *

The remains of the Joseph Higgins Memorial Hospital stood solemnly as one of its occupants had been, a young girl who days prior stood perched atop a roof, ready to end her own life. It is unknown what happened to her since. The parking lot was full of ruined cars and a single Ambulance. Among the wreckage was a golden crucifix, attached to a gold chain necklace, it blew aimlessly in the wind, missing from the neck of the one who wore it

* * *

The sign of the Two Whales Diner stood bent and broken next to the building it once advertised, which was in complete ruin, having been caught in a fire next to an oil tanker outside, all occupants were killed. The day after when the National Guard came to collect bodies, they pulled a young man from the rubble of the diner, his blonde hair dirtied and covered in soot, his eyes were closed but his mouth open, his features were oddly peaceful despite the violent way he died. As they began enclosing him inside a black plastic body bag, they tagged the bag with an identification card, giving him a name. Alexander Louis Hillsef. A student attending Blackwell Academy, struck down in the prime of life.

* * *

The young man walked down another road, surrounded by foliage that had begun to die in the early autumn season, he walked around abandoned cars and climbed over fallen trees and past a dead Hawk, a creature that had been carelessly snuffed of its life as it plummeted to the ground. he then found an unpaved path leading into the woods, turning he made his way up the path with the same pace as he had since the end of the storm.

As he walked up the path he felt his heart sink into depths he didn't know possible until he finally gazed upon the sight that confirmed all of his suspicions. He looked upon what remained of the home he had spent all of his life in, as it had been completely collapsed and anyone who may have been inside would have definitely killed. Thats when he realized he had nothing left, his town, destroyed. His home, gone. His friends, betraying him and or dying. And as all this became clear to him, he felt his legs buckle beneath him, sending down onto his knees. And as he fell he felt the uncontrollable urge to finally make a sound

and so James Emmerich Makintosh let out a loud, mournful, tear-filled, scream that pierced the silence like a bullet, letting out ten long years of pain and anguish. And he finally allowed himself to weep for what he had lost. **_Everything_**


End file.
